DigiDestined of Darkness: Naruto Uzumaki
by The Swordslinger
Summary: After the biggest mistake of his life, finding himself with two odd creatures claiming to be his partners, told that he is stuck in a new world, and possessing no plan or idea of what to do isn't what he wanted. However, adventuring into the world of Digital Monsters and learning about it proves to be an experience Naruto never dreamed he'd be a part of. Naruto x Digiwomen Harem.
1. Fox and Black Cat

I OWN NOTHING

Come to think of it, I'm the biggest walking mess as a writer. I have many stories to finish and people that enjoy them.

 **Warning** : I'll use the English names for the original Digidestined, but some attack names and such will remain faithful to the Japanese dubbing. Reason being I watched a subtitled version of the show after many, oh so many attempts to find a decent set. And the reason I'll stick to the English names is because I like them. Sue me.

Also, Naruto's partner – as you may have guessed it if you've read the summary – will evolve into a LadyDevimon. If you know the evolution line, you won't confuse a certain Digimon a Digidestined has with Naruto's. Same Digimon but only species-wise, with different personalities and different evolution lines.

 **XXXXXX**

"Let's see, what jutsu should I learn?" grinned an enthusiastic boy dressed in an orange jumpsuit.

Holding the biggest scroll there could be, he unfolded it, trying to find a specific set of words. And it was then that the chaos theory struck. By mere chance and his excitement, he accidentally dropped the invaluable item. Cringing as it rolled on the floor, most likely staining itself and leaving several parts unreadable, he knew he was as good as dead. Fear overwhelmed him, his mind started to crack at the horrible ways that a mistake like that would punish him. Boiled, deep-fried, or even worse, forever-

*Click*

Fear and utter despair took the backseat when something fell from the scroll's inside, a pitch-black device with a small square screen surrounded by a red circle. The buttons were red too and it wasn't anything like what he had seen. Curiously, he held it and shook the small item, but it didn't make a sound. Observing it with narrowed eyes and knitted eyebrows, he pressed a button, but nothing happened. Giving it a good hit didn't make it react. Staring at it further was, of course, useless.

Logically, he tried talking to it, "What're you?" he reached into his jacket for a kunai he had just in case. As he took it off, he placed the item on his lap, near a certain seal... And it finally reacted, with a bright dark purple light emanating from its screen, the seal on his gut glowing along it! Despite how many answers he wanted, all his mind could tell him to do was to scream at an unbearable pain. Clutching his stomach, the blond fell on his knees, his jacket on the floor and over the scroll, while he kicked the ground, further ruining it by kicking up dirt.

When it was all over, a scar-faced shinobi found a useless scroll that a certain traitor couldn't even use, a blinding light, and no sign of the boy. Fortunately, the boy's jacket had a note where he wrote the place that he had been at, the name of who called him here, and a reminder of what he did it for. Needless to say, the guy responsible faced the consequences. But the boy's disappearance raised too many eyebrows, but the leader of the village he was from was worried over something else, something far, far worse. He knew something was hidden deep inside the scroll, and legends said it could forever change their world.

Whether it was for the best or worst, only one way could tell, and the one who'd take it was hearing his name.

"Naru...up... Wake... Wake up!"

Jolting into a seated position, the boy gasped as he felt his goggles slide down to his neck, resting on his black tee. After rubbing his face to try to get his bearings, he found two odd, or rather extremely odd, beings. One looked like a puppy with bunny ears and tail, rosy cheeks, a gold collar, and pale fur. The other was a head, the only way to describe it. Its small body bounced up and down with a childish voice as he and the other cheered for his awakening. The living head had dark orange fur, almost red, black beady eyes, and black fox ears.

Eight seconds of staring later, the kid rubbed his forehead, "My dreams are getting weirder."

"Oi, please wake up!" the red ball exclaimed with a boyish voice.

Blinking twice in a millisecond, the blond let his brain process what happened, "You talk!?" he jumped back, crawling over his back until it hit a tree, "W-what kinda demon head are you!? Are you going to take mine to switch it with yours!? And what's with the puppy!"

The red ball of fur turned to said puppy, "I told you he was loud..." he whispered before turning to the boy, "Good morning, Naruto. I'm...Kitmon."

"And I'm Salamon, pleased to meet you." The puppy cheered with a girl's voice.

"H-how do you know my name...uh, Kit?"

"That's Kitmon." The fox plushy said with a frown, "And I know because we're partners. Salamon has been waiting for you for far too long."

She grinned, "Thanks to you, I can get stronger. Far, far stronger."

"As do I." Kitmon beamed, "So, Naruto, see that Digivice on your hip?"

He stood up and grabbed the item that brought him trouble. "Ah, this is the blasted toy that hurt me!" he glared at it, throwing it up before clutching it when it fell as he looked at a tree, "Goodbye."

"Wait!" Salamon jumped, clinging to his arm, which threw him off balance and made him fall face-first on the ground, the Digivice still clutched in his hand.

"What now!?" he asked, annoyed and with his face covered in dirt.

"We need that Digivice to become stronger!" Kitmon exclaimed, both angry and scared, "Don't drop it, for everything that may be dear to you!"

"But this thing only caused me pain, and you two don't look that tough." He bluntly told them, squinting his eyes, "Matter of fact, I think I could've beaten you when I was four if I kicked you."

Salamon's eyes hardened, but Kitmon's words whispered into her ears calmed her, "Don't take it personally, we have to wait to show him."

"But he..." she got a look from Kitmon that told her to be patient, which she did after gulping her anger, "Fine... Naruto, you better don't doubt our words. We'll show you what we mean. After all, we're all partners now. Never underestimate us, alright?" the way she spoke was almost regal, despite her words not being eloquent and her voice being childish, she still had an elegant tone. Almost high and mighty.

Naruto was stubborn, "Listen, I don't get why you're trying to sound so strong or get stronger, but there's no way I can help you. Besides, I need to get home and see if I can fix a big mess I made..." he had flashbacks of the horrible punishments he could face, cold sweat dripping down his face, "Taking the longest route."

"You're not home, you're on File Island." Kitmon said, "You've been sleeping for quite a while."

"How long?" Naruto asked worriedly before looking up at the sky, and then let out a terrified scream complete with head-grabbing, "Oh crap, it's day already!? Old fart Sarutobi's going to kill me! Scratch that, he's so going to boil me alive and then deep-fry me as if I were a fishcake and he wanted to try a new recipe! I'm dead, I'm oh so, so, so dead!"

Salamon stared in disbelief, feeling somewhat ashamed that Naruto started running around in circles like a headless chicken, "Is this the one who's our destined partner?" she struggled to use words, but that high and mighty tone seemed to stay, replacing the childish one she used. If her partner was going to be so thickheaded, she needn't baby-talk him.

Kitmon shook its head...er, body, "Like I told you, this won't be easy." He made sure only Salamon heard him before turning to the uselessly panicking boy, "Yo, Naruto! If you want to make it back home, we need to get stronger!" that made the boy pause his running and screaming.

"Wait! What!? Really!? How!?" he asked at a machine gun rate.

"By fighting and beating strong Digimon like us with your aid, of course." Salamon answered with a sweet smile.

"Digi-what?" he asked, confused.

"Digital Monsters like us, or Digimon for short." Kitmon explained, "Using that device of yours, we can use their powers to get stronger. And if we're strong enough, we can use our powers to get you back."

"Alright, that's a... Wait, a second." He worriedly examined the two before them, "I know I'm not the strongest guy around, but you two are kinda...squishy. I don't want some Digimon to smear you on the floor. It also doesn't help you two are cute... I'd rather have you as pets than as combat buddies."

"Once again, do not look down on us." Salamon's eyes turned sharp, rather intelligent as she smirked, "I'd even wager a bet with you that if given the chance we'd more than surpass your standards."

"For now, we need to be wary of a Digimon called Devimon." Kitmon told him, "He's someone Salamon here has been targeting and who needs to be taken out quickly."

"Wait, why should we fight the guy?" Naruto put his hands on his hips, "Sure, I want you to be stronger if it'll really help me get back home, but who the heck's that guy? What's even going on?"

Salamon glared, surprising him at the coldness in the eyes of such a cute thing, "The sooner he's deleted, the better. Such a dastard has been corrupting Digimon for his own selfish gain. Granted, I know I am not a Digimon to act like a righteous hero, but nothing could make this entire island more joyous than his demise."

Naruto was stunned coldly, "Yikes... Why do you have to be so cute and scary?"

"From what she's told me, he does what he does because he's a jerk." Kitmon replied, "I do not know why you're here, but beating that guy should be our top priority. After all, you being a human makes you that guy's main target and sworn enemy."

"I see." Naruto thought on it, "Guess I can't let him get a jump on me, but I don't want you to get ahead of yourselves either. At least let me help. So far you're making it sound like you need to do all the work. I may suck at classes, but I'm confident in my taijutsu."

"Tai...what?" Salamon asked.

"It's hand-to-hand combat." Kitmon explained.

The fur ball's words drew Naruto's attention, "How do you know that?"

Sweating slightly, the tiny Digimon made up a quick reply, "I'm smarter than I look."

Rubbing his head, Naruto pointed something out, "Then how come Salamon-chan knows Devimon but you don't?"

"W-what do you mean?" the kit Digimon asked nervously.

Putting his thumb and index finger on his chin, Naruto recalled something, "You mentioned Salamon-chan told you of him. If the entire island knows him, what's your excuse?"

Salamon stepped in with a sweet smile, "Kitmon is still a small child compared to me. He does know a few things I don't so we can help you together as partners."

While everyone would've seen it as a lie, her poker face and sweetness easily fooled the most foolish of shinobi in training, "Huh, makes sense. A saying goes that two heads think more than one...right?"

"And such is the case here, our dear partner." She smiled cutely, fully tricking him.

Kitmon inwardly sighed in relief, ' _She's good. I'll have to avoid playing shogi with her._ '

Sitting down, the blond looked at his partners, "Anyway, what're we supposed to do? It feels like every time I ask you guys something there's two more questions I'll have to make later."

Salamon put on her sweet smile, "Gain enough power to defeat Devimon, use whatever means necessary to explore the world outside this island, and hope for the best but prepare for the worst."

"Do you have any kind of boat for part two of that plan?" Kitmon asked.

Salamon stared quizzically at him, "What is a boat?"

And just before the boy and the fur ball could ask what she said, a loud sound alerted them of bad news. Naruto had heard it before in his village, but at a much quieter scale. It was the sound of wings flapping at high speeds. But the kind of wings he was thinking about were of bugs and beetles, and yet the sound he and the others heard was of something far, far bigger.

All of a sudden, a shadow rushed past them, and they saw it, a gigantic stag beetle with four long arms, no eyes, and black markings on its head, "What the-" Naruto exclaimed, swiftly having Salamon and Kitmon a step ahead by tackling him and covering the blond boy's mouth with one of Salamon's paws.

"Silence, that brute was Kuwagamon, a mindless beast. If you draw his attention, he could kill us by splitting us in two with those pincers." The puppy-like being told his wide-eyed self coldly.

That attitude made him shiver. Sure, Salamon was adorable, but the icy venom on her words spoke of untold horrors if he didn't comply. Perhaps it was his intuition finally working, or something else, but he could feel that she was dangerous and yet not quite. Almost ready to put a finger on it, he decided not to think too much of it. She kept her cool and managed to be in control of her emotions.

"Believe it or not, this place is inhabited only by Digimon like us or that bug." Kitmon told him, "Ask Salamon if you want to, you're the only human we've ever seen here."

Once Kuwagamon was gone, Naruto was free to ask, "Wait, if that's a Digimon...are there others like it?" he felt scared. He didn't even get to graduate ninja academy and he'd have to fight those things? On what planet did that make sense? Were his two partners really serious about getting strong enough to fight monsters like that gigantic beetle?

"And far worse, with Devimon as a prime example of the worst this world has to offer." Salamon answered with her eyes icily observing the direction the bug flew off into, "So far, we're safe. Fortunately, brutes like Kuwagamon are simple-minded. Dare I make a bet, I'd say he's already chasing something that is thankfully not us."

"What could he be chasing?" Naruto asked.

"Lunch, if I had to guess. Be happy it's not you." Salamon commented nonchalantly as she walked away with her head held high like a princess.

Kitmon went after her, hissing through his teeth as he whispered at her, "Don't you remember our plan? Why are you acting like this?"

Scoffing softly, she turned her nose, "I desired a proper partner, but if this one is going to be such a dolt, I won't bother acting like some lowly Piyomon. I shall admit I need him, I just won't keep such bad acting." And then she was shocked when she was picked up by the blond she badmouthed, "W-what are you doing!? Unhand me right now, this is unlike a lady like-"

"You sure talk a lot." Naruto told her with a glare that was rather adorable for a kid his age, but still managed to shut her up, "Listen, I don't know what your problem is, but I can't have that oversized beetle take a bite out of you two." He had also picked up Kitmon, placing him under an arm at his side while he had Salamon sit on his shoulders, her front paws on his head, "Should anything happen, I think I'm fast enough to lose him. Besides, we'll move faster my way."

"What do you-" Salamon's voice sunk back to her throat when the boy leapt to the top of a tree with a single kick to the ground, "AAAAAAAAHHH!"

Her rather unladylike scream was thankfully unheard by Kuwagamon. Naruto just landed on a branch and jumped to the next, repeating the motion to move at high speeds while she held on to him. Kitmon thanked his partner's strong arms keeping him in place. Salamon was starting to cry from the shock, the speed, and the acrophobia growing deep within her thanks to the boy's actions. But to the boy it was an amazing and enjoyable feeling to stretch his arms and enjoy the wind against his limbs mid-fall until he jumped to the next branch.

But as he moved forward, a sound increased behind him, "Are you joking!?" he asked and turned to see Kuwagamon behind him, "How'd he spot me!?"

"Possibly because you're jumping high in the air!" Salamon snapped, angry tears in her eyes mixing with terrified tears from the jumping.

"No, I made sure to move away from him, so-" he cut himself off when the large beetle flew at him, forcing him to jump even higher. Observing how the large Digimon cut the tree they stood on like hot butter, Kitmon gulped, Salamon's eyes widened, and Naruto's butt was clenched. And the bug Digimon circled around them in the air, going back for another attack.

Suddenly, the blond was snapped out of his thoughts by Kitmon's words, "Use its ugly mug to jump away from him!"

Using his head and taking heed of the fur ball's advice, the instant Kuwagamon was close, Naruto planted his feet on its eye-less face to jump behind him. Simultaneously kicking the Digimon, of course. Such action forced the gigantic bug off course and made him crash into a tree. It snapped in two from the strike rather than the sharp pincers on the beetle's mouth. Clutching a branch with his free arm while Salamon held on to his head and Kitmon remained safely secured in his other limb, Naruto observed the bug closer.

"Do you guys see those burn marks on its chest?" he asked his partners as the enormous Digimon got up.

Salamon noticed what her partner talked about, "Dare I say it, we may have found what angered this brute. This simpleton sustained damage in a recent battle..." a glint came to her eyes, "Perfect."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he looked for the quickest escape route.

"It's wounded, meaning we can take him and grow stronger." Kitmon answered with a smirk.

Our hero grew immense hatred for the idea, "Like I'm letting you two become its chew toys!" he snapped at his partners, "Look at that ugly thing, it'll spit you out and down a hill!"

The ugly thing heard him and didn't take kindly to the description given to it by the boy. Charging again, Kuwagamon flew and cut the tree Naruto and his partners were on, forcing him to jump away. The tree's top half fell off while Naruto landed on a branch on its lower half and jumped away. Dead last or not, he was physically fit enough to dash around from branch to branch at high speeds, keeping good distance between himself and Kuwagamon.

However, Salamon did not approve of his plan, "What are you doing? That Digimon's single-celled brain can't come up with decent strategies, let alone put up a proper battle given his state. If you wish for us, your partners, to grow stronger and aid you get home, then let us fight. How difficult is it for you to grasp such a-"

"I'm not letting you fight for me!" he shouted at her, silencing the cold Digimon, "And don't think I don't trust you or whatever! Be strong however you want, but I've my pride! If anyone's going to fight to get home it's got to be me!" his words had her shocked and silent.

Kitmon snapped back at him, "Last I recall, you don't even have the right to call yourself a ninja! You're not a shinobi or even a genin! How can you be so stubborn!?"

"Like I care!" he yelled and jumped over another of Kuwagamon's attacks, "I've failed all the tests and even messed up the only chance I had to make up for it! It's my own fault I'm stuck here, so I want to fix it! If I can't do things on my own..." he glared at the charging, giant stag beetle, his Digivice glowing red, "...I wouldn't be worthy of earning what I want!"

Jumping at Kuwagamon, Naruto reared a foot back, his body and Kitmon's glowing as he kicked the enormous Digimon and made it crash through a tree!

 **ALPHA EVOLUTION!**

 **? ? ? DIGIVOLVE TO...**

What kicked Kuwagamon looked nothing like Naruto or Kitmon, but a mixture of both. Wearing the same pants, but colored black and missing the shirt, with the boy's goggles on its forehead was an anthropomorphic fox with a body as tall as Naruto's and a single swishing tail as long as said body. It stood on its hindlegs, which possessed the typical paws, but these were pitch black.

Its upper body was exposed, covered in crimson fur with long arms that reached its knees, and sharp black claws on the hands. It had a fox's head, a feral one with crimson eyes with human pupils, black marks around the red orbs, and long fox ears. What really stood out to the Digimon still riding its shoulders was the fact the humanoid fox carried a wooden sword. It was a bokken, a training sword used by samurais.

"Feel...weird..." the were-fox mumbled, holding his head with a hand, and finally looked at it, "M-my hand! My body! What..." he gasped, looking all over himself, "What happened to me!?"

Inside his head, he heard a new voice, "Naruto, that you- us... What happened to us!?"

"Kitmon!?" the blond asked, shocked, "Oi, why am I furry!? Why are you in my head!? Can this make any sense already!?"

Kuwagamon started to get up, and looked even angrier than usual, "Let's save that for later." Kitmon said, "For now, this form is my body and yours making a new Digimon... Let us call ourselves... Kuramamon."

"Call this whatever you want! I don't want to look like this!" Naruto's anger was mixed with fear, confusion, and mostly despair at his bizarre situation, "I'm too young to start shaving! Not to mention, I would get mauled back home if they mistook me for a demon fox!"

"Kuramamon, he's coming!" Salamon's words snapped both Kitmon and Naruto out of their stupor, Kuramamon acting and jumping over the beetle's next attack, "Now, unleash your powers! Look deep within you and-"

"Wait, what, how!?" Kuramamon asked in one go.

Sighing, Salamon clutched his head and pointed forward, "Let your Digimon side take control and attack for you, then. I know Kitmon's in there."

"But I can't-" said fur ball started, having taken control of Kuramamon's body.

The sound of trees getting sliced alerted them of Kuwagamon's charge, so Naruto took control and thus Kuramamon leapt high into the air, bokken held tightly in both hands, "I feel it..."

"Huh?" Salamon asked, astonished at his words.

Clutching the wooden handle tightly, Kuramamon held it over his head, Naruto taking full control as he felt his energy boiling inside, " _Spirit... FIRE_!"

From his blade, Kuramamon shot out a jet of azure flames shaped like a crescent moon. The fire blade flew at Kuwagamon's head and nailing the oversized beetle on the noggin, sending it straight to the floor. After it crashed – quite loudly – and left a crater in the shape of its upper body on the ground, Kuramamon landed beside him, his preteen sized body glowing... And then Salamon yelped when she was back on Naruto's head, the blond falling flat on his butt while an exhausted Kitmon panted beside him.

"What...was that...?" Naruto asked between ragged breaths, propping his body up with both hands.

"Don't know... But we're alright, at least..." Kitmon groaned.

"Such a thing..." Salamon started, observing Naruto's Digivice, "Who or what are you, boy?"

Smirking at her, he gave the tiny Digimon a thumb up, "Name's Naruto Uzumaki, the guy who's going to be the strongest shinobi in history."

A twitch attacked her right eyelid, "Are you taking me for a fool with such jesting?" she asked tiredly.

Grinning, he let himself fall flat on his back, "Better believe what I say, Salamon-chan. I'm-"

A roar made him sit up straight to see Kuwagamon flying high into the sky, "Not now!" Salamon ground her teeth, "That brute took such an attack and still keeps going!? Wait, is that Kuramamon form the same level as me? But that strength is..." she heard the bug Digimon approaching, halting her thoughts when it came too close.

Fear overwhelmed her. Her legs froze, her entire body was paralyzed at the imposing doom... And as quickly as it came, surprise replaced it when Naruto didn't think, he acted. Grabbing her, the boy tossed the tiny puppy-like Digimon out of Kuwagamon's way.

"Naruto!" Kitmon screamed when the giant stag beetle took the blond in one hand and flew up, crushing it high above the ground with its four hands.

"Guh..." the boy grunted, but glared at the enormous Digimon, "D-Do your worst!" it squeezed harder, "Ack! Ah! Y-You..." he groaned and glared again, "...think that's enough!?" Stubborn as he was, Naruto kicked Kuwagamon's head once again, infuriating it beyond limits! With a primal roar of rage, it threw the boy down!

"No, Naruto!" Kitmon yelled as he saw the boy plummet to his doom.

Salamon merely stared, unsure of what to say or do, "He did that to protect me... Why?" her eyes started to well up the closer he got to the ground, "Why...why does this hurt me!?"

A tear dripped down her cheek, just as Naruto's Digivice glowed with a purple light...

 **SALAMON DIGIVOLVE TO... BLACKGATOMON**

Just like with Kitmon and Naruto, Salamon's body changed quite a lot. Her appearance was similar to a black Egyptian cat wearing large purple gloves with three big black claws sticking out of them. Its ears were large with tufts of purple hair on the tips reminiscent of a caracal. Its tail has purple stripes with a tuft on the end, and it swished menacingly behind her, though not as threatening as her amber-eyed glare.

Seeing her new body, BlackGatomon clenched her claws, "What a troublesome partner he is." She whispered to herself before leaping into the air, slashing Kuwagamon's back.

It shrieked in pain, ignoring Naruto, whose black-furred partner caught after using the stag beetle monster's head as a step to jump after him. Upon grabbing him, she had no trouble landing on the ground without a problem, "Salamon-chan?"

"That's BlackGatomon now, boy. Remember the name... and add a more proper suffix." She mumbled the last part as Kuwagamon flew at them, putting down her partner, "Thanks to you, I've a stronger body. However, it's still not enough." Jumping into the air, she waited for the enormous bug to attack her, and just when it moved its pincers to cut her in two, the black cat kicked them to propel herself at its face and leave three nasty scars.

Upon landing, she merely licked her claws and smirked coolly at the sound of the far bigger Digimon crashing behind her, beaten.

"What the-" Naruto gaped, and then noted Kitmon on the ground. "Hey, are you alright!?" he held the round fox Digimon in his hands.

"Do you believe we're strong now?" the still exhausted fur ball asked to the human.

"I... am still working on that..." the blond admitted with a sheepish smile. Then, he looked at BlackGatomon, "But you used to be Salamon-chan, right? What happened?"

She scoffed, "I evolved. Simple as that. We Digimon can achieve more powerful forms by doing so. For countless of us it takes too much time, but for those who are fortunate enough to have chosen human partners... Well, you've seen a fraction of what can happen."

"But, I'm no Digimon... I think." Naruto stroked his whiskered cheeks, "Could these mean I'm part Digimon? Wait, if so, was my dad or mom into-"

"Do not entertain such thoughts!" the black cat hissed, "I needn't such mental images! Now, you're quite the odd deal! To see you become one with a Digimon, something that should be impossible... What are you supposed to be? That Digivice, that power, and your body acting as a host for such a change... It appears we need to find answers this island surely lacks."

"Y-you said you wanted to go outside this File Island, right?" Kitmon asked, still exhausted, "But you wanted more power."

"That I do, but curiosity is in my nature. Besides..." she looked at Naruto, "Having two partners, becoming a Digimon, and the origins to this... Surely, there's more to our meeting than fate."

"For now, let's eat." Naruto grumbled, the monster inside his stomach roaring in approval, "I could use some ramen."

"While I do agree we need food to keep our energy and be able to fight..." BlackGatomon sweated a little, "...what is this ramen you speak of?"

Eyes wide as dinner plates, Naruto cried, "You don't have ramen here!? What place is this!?"

Groaning with a paw on her forehead, the cat Digimon spoke to herself, "This shall be a nightmarish ordeal, I can see that."

But watching everything was a towering, slim entity, cross-armed and watching everything from the shadows, using its large black wings to cover its body.

"Bonds mean nothing, foolish ones." He spoke softly and merged with the shadows, "However, I'll admit she found an interesting human. If that Digivice is anything to go by, I could use him to gain power. Soon, all that remains hidden from this island will be mine."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

What compelled me to do this? I was bored and decided to do some nostalgia trip, watched Digimon Adventure, realized most Digimon/Naruto crossovers are with Digimon Tamers or have the Digimon in his world, and... Well, I think I had one too many cookies one morning and thought that LadyDevimon and Angewomon needed more loving.

Sugar rush and childhood crushes on sexy angels and devil women aside, this'd be a simple fic to make. Naruto's Digivice is - obviously - a dark one. His world and the Digiworld do share a connection which you'll see later on, and no, there's NO furry action going to happen. I've bad experiences with furry-addicts, so none of that.

Anyhoo, as for pairings for Naruto, if it's a harem, I'm obviously putting in LadyDevimon, perhaps also Angewomon for a fun rivalry. If I wanted to go crazy, perhaps a Ranamon, as in the mermaid Digimon from the fourth season which I admit inspired the Alpha Evolution bit (I'm oddly okay with alien looking women like Twi'lek). If it's a single pairing only, then only LadyDevimon.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Frog Princess

I OWN NOTHING

Realizing that I'm one of the biggest me of a writer fills me with fear, depression, and oddly enough some determination to try to make something out of my mistakes, even if it may as well all fail.

 **Warning** : I'll a Ranamon for this story, but not THE Ranamon from Digimon Frontier. Sorry if I confused some of you. Also, I've changed the Alpha Evolution form to Kuramamon since there's already a Kuramon.

 **XXXXXX**

"Bored, so bored..." Moaning to herself was a lone female figure, floating on a lake on her belly and poking a large bubble.

Light green skin showed she was a Digimon, with blue gauntlets adorned with a round red gem each. On each of her rather curvaceous hips was a fin, shown by her slightly revealing blue leotard. Not only that, said outfit truly showed off her allure and womanly charms, and even her bellybutton. Despite her short stature she was curvier than most girls with shapely legs hidden by blue stockings. Lastly, her head was adorned by a blue headpiece with a fish design, as well as three gems on said accessory – one on the forehead and two at the sides –, and two fins at the side instead of ears.

Looking at the sky, the bored female Digimon grumbled, her hands folded over her exposed belly and glaring at the clouds for being boringly boring and predictable, "Ranamon-sama!" she heard to her side. A tired sigh escaped her lips as ruby eyes turned to some Digimon. Each of the newcomers had gray skin, dinosaur heads with orange tufts on top, a tail instead of hindlegs and fins instead of arms.

"Yes, Bukamon?" she asked the three Digimon swimming to her, keeping only one eye open.

"We saw something weird! Something very weird!" the childish trio chirped.

"And is it pretty?" she asked, a finger to her chin, "If not, please don't bother calling me while I'm so bored."

"But you got to see it!" one exclaimed, "Yeah, you should!" another declared, "Nay, you must!" the third cheered.

Pouting rather cutely as she glared at them, Ranamon waved a hand, the water under her becoming a small throne, "You know I'm not doing anything for nothing. What could be so weird I have to see it?"

"It looks like you, but not!" one said, "Like an uglier but odd you!" a second explained, "And he's with a BlackGatomon and a Digimon we never saw before!" the third elaborated.

Tilting her head curiously, she asked, "A Digimon you don't know...?" she poked her own cheek with a finger, deep in thought, "Oh, would it be worth it? Does it look pretty or at least cute?"

"I think it's guaranteed you'd like it!" the first announced, "And the odd thing with those Digimon has cool hair!" the second remembered, "Yeah, it looks like gold!" the third recalled.

"Eh, gold hair!?" she was shocked, thinking on it as a large smile spread on her face, "Gold locks that could be sewn to make... A new dress, or bracelets, or... Oh, oh, oh, a fancy set of earrings!" her eyes started to sparkle at the ideas of what to do and get herself, "Alright, Bukamon, you did something good! Let's check this odd thing with gold hair!"

"Yay! As you say, Ranamon-sama!" the trio cheered and followed her.

As for our hero... "Wonder what had that bug so riled up..." he said as he walked through the jungle he awoke in with his feline partner walking beside him, "You said it was attacked, right? What kind of Digimon could've ticked him off so much yet make it leave with its tail between its legs?"

"Fair question, I wish I knew the answer." BlackGatomon responded cross-armed, "Perhaps it was Devimon occupying that brute's turf. It wouldn't surprise me."

"Then it's a good thing we're moving." Kitmon stated while atop Naruto's head, abusing it as his perch ever since the blond kept his goggles around his neck. "From what I've been told, it sounds like fighting the guy will be a pain. All the more reason to fight strong Digimon to become more powerful."

"And perhaps understand what happened to us, right?" Naruto asked while looking at his Digivice hanging on his right hip, attached to his pants, "Whatever that was really felt like nothing else. It was a rush, but at the same time, it drained me completely."

"I know the pain." Kitmon grumbled, "My stomach could use something, anything to digest and keep itself busy with."

Frowning, BlackGatomon turned to the two, a claw aimed at them, "Enough, you two are wasting your energies talking and fooling around. Save your breath instead of complaining and try to keep up, we're nearly there." She moved away some bushes, her two allies following closely to find a river, "At last."

"Ah, fish!" Naruto caught on quickly, racing at the shore beside her, "BlackGatomon, thanks! Now let's catch us a big one!"

A loud growling sound echoed from her stomach, making Naruto snicker, Kitmon chuckle, and the black cat blush, "Oh shush! A lady has her needs!" she glared, but she was too cute to intimidate him.

Placing Kitmon on the floor, Naruto pulled out a kunai from his pouch, "Alright, let's see if my aim's any good."

BlackGatomon's eyes widened, "What're you doing with that?"

"I'm going to nail any fish I see and catch it as quick." He told her like it was the most common thing in the world, "I used to do it back home to get free fish for dinner whenever I was out of cash... Old fart Sarutobi would get so mad, though." His grip on the kunai loosened, "That old fart... I bet he's mad at me right now..."

Sensing his negativity, BlackGatomon frowned, ' _Can't have him lose his spirit like that, he'd be of no use to me._ ' she put on her best smile, "And I'd wager with you he'd be happy to see you regardless." A small grin graced her lips, "If anything, a parent's worry for their child can be measured by how angry they get when said spawn of theirs is in danger."

"Yeah, if you're lost, he must be pulling out his hair. All you have to do is return and say you're sorry." Kitmon cheered, knowing what BlackGatomon's intentions were and sharing them.

"I hope so..." he whispered, but his mind returned to the important matter at hand when his guts grumbled in dissatisfaction from the lack of food. "Ugh, I'll think it over after some sashimi."

"How do you plan to catch them?" BlackGatomon asked, "It's not like they'll willingly place themselves for you, and if you do hit them, the current could make them drift away."

Of course he didn't think that far ahead, "Uh... What do you suggest?"

Palming her face, she sighed, "I am actually unsurprised about this development." Looking at the water and cringing when her stomach twisted from hunger, she answered his question, "I'll try to make them jump. Once they're airborne, nail them to a tree. I'll try to line them up for you, but it'll depend on your aim regardless."

Nodding, he prepared his kunai as BlackGatomon jumped into the water, splashing everywhere and making three fishes jump. Quickly pulling out two more kunais, Naruto threw them at his dinner. He hit one dead on the head, though nailed it to the floor on other side of the river, the second on a tree with a blade in its torso and the third was hit on the tail against the same tree. It made him feel confident, so he repeated the action. A good cleaning, a brand-new kunai he had never used to cut the fish, and a fire made with dry branches and two rocks to create the spark that lit some leaves, and the trio had their meal cooking.

"That smells good." Naruto whispered while fighting back the urge to drool.

Kitmon wasn't as controlled, "Finally I get to taste good cooking." He mumbled to himself with a puddle of his saliva under him.

BlackGatomon frowned, "Don't rush it, the herbs I applied will give them flavor, but it'll take time..." her stomach rumbled, "So be strong..."

Gulping to keep himself from salivating like his fur ball partner, Naruto asked, "How do you know so much about cooking?"

"I've had my chances to learn." Was her answer, "Proper things a lady has to know, but I think you could learn how to be a more cult, well-educated individual."

"If it means I get to taste your cooking, then yeah, sign me up!" he cheered, pumping a fist.

Biting back a sigh, the black Digimon looked up at the sky, cross-armed, "So childish... Is he really...?" she went quiet, closing her eyes, "No matter."

"Anything wrong, Black-chan?" the boy asked.

BlackGatomon's face grew hot and red, from anger, "What? How can you be so informal to me after I saved your life?"

"But isn't that what guys are supposed to do with girls they like? Try to be close to them?" he asked rather innocently, grinning at the end, "Since you've been so good to me despite your attitude being too much of a spoiled princess's, I have really grown to like you."

Grumbling, the Digimon held her face with a claw, "This child will be the end of me..."

Kitmon talked to her, "Forgive him, he hasn't had anyone show this much kindness to him."

That surprised her, almost as much as Naruto, "Uh... Oi, w-what do you mean, Kitmon?"

"Just a guess..." he lied, obviously, "You're too obvious... Yeah, too obvious. Being so cheerful even if she's cold shows you don't get much affection..." he hated himself when noting he was bringing down the mood.

"I see... Guess I really try too hard, huh?" rubbing the back of his head, the boy took a deep breath, "Listen, you're smart, I can see that. So, um, can you do me a solid? Let's not talk about this, ok? And I'll try hard not to talk about anything you don't like. I'll even refrain from being too chummy with BlackGatomon. Deal?"

Pain was seen in his eyes, making BlackGatomon realize he had gone through a lot of emotional scarring. Loneliness, anger, sorrow, it was all there but forced back with a goofy grin.

Closing her eyes, she gave him her answer, "Black-chan is fine..."

"Huh?" he brought up his head, not having realized he had let it hang low.

Crossing her arms, the feline spoke firmer and louder, "You can use that nickname if you're fond of me, I won't mind. After all, I need you, and we are partners."

Just like that, his grin was back, "Alright, Black-chan, I'll still do my best to keep my part of the deal, though!"

A grin spread on her face, slightly dark but amused, ' _He's so easy to please, it makes this easier. But seeing him happy... it's almost nostalgic..._ ' memories of a distant past flashed before her eyes.

Just as quickly, they ended when the sound of geysers shooting into the sky alerted them of someone's presence. Turning, they saw Ranamon ten feet above their heads, sitting on one of those geysers with her legs crossed, a hand propping her chin, and a bored expression on her face. Examining the three before her, she merely let the water lower her and then remain at eye level with the trio. Both Digimon seemed to be at least interesting specimens of their species, though the smaller one didn't spark her interest. When her eyes landed on the one with golden hair, though...

"Bukamon..." she started and her three followers popped their heads out of the water.

"Yes, Ranamon-sama?" they asked.

"Ranamon? She's a Digimon too?" Naruto asked, confused due to her humanoid appearance.

"I am, yes." She then turned to the three small Digimon who worshipped her, "And these three disappointed me."

"Huh?" all three Bukamon asked.

Enraged at their response, she aimed a finger at Naruto and snapped, "I thought you said gold hair, not golden hair! There's a difference, you three dimwits!"

Bukamon 1, 2 and 3 hung their heads low, "Forgive us, Ranamon-sama, but his hair looked like it." They said in unison.

Palming her face, the green-skinned Digimon groaned, "Not only that, what even is that thing!? It's not cute at all or pretty! Don't you know!? I need pretty things to stop being bored, and if I get them I will sing at least a couple songs for you!"

"B-But we tried!" Bukamon 1 cried, "We really looked everywhere in the island!" tears leaked down Bukamon 2's face, "But there aren't any new pretty things!" Bukamon 3 sobbed.

"Well, sorry doesn't cut it!" she pouted, aiming a finger at them, "And here I went through all this trouble to make a grand entrance." She puffed her cheeks, her arms crossed while her eyes looked away from the three who took her to Naruto, like a spoiled girl, "Honestly, I want to see something pretty for once in this boring island. At least-"

"Cut it out." that shut her up and made her turn to Naruto.

"Ara?" she asked, dumbfounded at his outburst.

"I said cut it out, you little brat!" he shouted despite being a good four inches shorter than her.

"What?" she was taken aback, hands up to her chest while the Bukamon covered their mouths with their fins. Even Kitmon and BlackGatomon were stunned into silence.

"I've kept my mouth shut so far, but enough is enough." He told her firmly.

"Wh-What is this? You intend to scold me?" Ranamon's shock grew, but she showed no anger, just surprise.

"You wanna be a spoiled little princess who gets her way by throwing around her talents, fine. Be my guest." Dramatically, he aimed a finger at her. "But treating those that try hard like they're below you when you do little to nothing to get where you are is so like someone I despise!" Sasuke Uchiha sneezed, "And me? I can relate to those three! Trying their best but failing, yet still wanting to win to get someone to give them some acknowledgement!"

"W-Wow..." the Bukamon were touched, to say the least.

Ranamon stepped back, trembling slightly, flabbergasted, "Are you seriously treating me like this? Can't you see-"

"I don't care." He answered firmly, staring her in the eye, "I'd rather face whatever you throw at me than let you belittle those three for trying."

"Y-You..." she bit her lower lip.

Boldly stepping forward, he faced her without fear, "Ranamon, this will be a lesson you won't forget."

And then, tears, "Uah..." her eyes welled up, "Waaaah! I'm sorryyyy!" she bawled.

"W-What did you do!?" the Bukamon and even Kitmon yelled at him.

"H-How would I know- No, wait, she deserves this!" Naruto tried to remain firm while Ranamon kept sobbing.

BlackGatomon rubbed her face with a paw, "Nothing can be simple with this boy as my partner... The sooner I accept that, the better."

At least Ranamon stopped crying after a while, having calmed down she seated along the human and his partners, who were eating their fish.

Awkwardly, Naruto spoke to her, "Uh, sorry. Didn't expect you to break down like that."

Shaking her head, Ranamon looked at the pond, "No, it's okay... I'm... glad." She had a small smile, "It had been so long since anyone cared enough to put me in my place like that... I knew I needed that, but with all the attention and gifts I got, I couldn't stop myself."

"Don't expect me to take back what I said, though." He replied, "I may be sorry, but I meant every word. Walking over others like that without thinking what they feel or treating them like they're alive. It hurts more than any knife ever could."

"Oof..." she felt physically tired hearing that, her eyes unfocused yet pinned on her feet which rested in the water.

"Listen, I'm not that smart, but if you go around without trying hard for something, do you really deserve it?" that made her look at him, and BlackGatomon was surprised at how mature the twelve-year-old looked. "I decided a long time ago I'd make my own path as a shinobi, to be the best. But I can't take the easy way, because I suck that badly..." he chuckled weakly, "However, that's what makes it worth it, you know?"

"What... is your name?" Ranamon asked softly, a still somewhat sad expression on her face.

"Naruto Uzumaki, why?" he saw her stand up.

"I..." she started, "I'd like to try that... Try hard to earn something." She smiled brightly at him, and somehow BlackGatomon felt something flare up inside her, "So I want to treat you as an equal, Naruto... san."

"Huh!? For real!?" he asked, getting excited, blushing even and thus getting that flame inside his feline partner to burn hotter, "Never thought a cute girl would say that! Thanks, Ranamon-chan!"

She blushed, holding her cheeks, "Don't say that! But thanks! I'll cheer you on!"

The Bukamon had their jaws on the floor while Kitmon ate his fish with a blank look, "This kid has the kind of luck even demons wouldn't bet against." He said between bites.

However...

Far off, atop File Island's tallest mountain, Infinity Mountain, a gap opened to reveal several floating black gears. One of which flew out.

As Ranamon enjoyed just being beside Naruto, merrily kicking the water, everyone failed to see the gear until it was too late.

It flew down and sunk into her back, "Ranamon!" Naruto and the Bukamon exclaimed.

"Curse that dastard, he found us!" BlackGatomon cursed.

As the gear fused into her back, giving her eyes a blank, glassy stare, she could hear a voice in her head, " _Ranamon, kill the Digimon and bring me that human child, as long as you bring him alive along his Digivice. Use whatever means necessary, but make sure to destroy his partners._ "

Getting up with a dark smirk, she turned to the Digimon and the boy, "Destroy." She extended her palm, the water from the river erupted, jetting towards them in powerful streams.

Used to getting things thrown at him by girls he found cute, Naruto was quick to grab the Bukamon and roll out of the possessed streams' way. The sound of a tree falling behind him didn't do any good to his nerves. As he turned to Ranamon, he noted the gear sticking on her back, the lifeless look in her eyes despite the smirk on her face. As well as his feline partner jumping at her from behind.

"Dastard, why are you so intent in these cheap tactics!?" shouted BlackGatomon while slashing at the frog-like Digimon's back.

" _Draining Ray_!" she exclaimed, a rain cloud looming over BlackGatomon and shooting streams of water.

Naruto would've called it the most useless attack ever, had he not seen his partner shake on her feet, "N-No, my strength!" the feline Digimon groaned, falling down to one knee.

Ranamon approached her, a dark smirk on her face, "Destroy. Destroy. Destroy." She repeated mechanically and waved her hand.

But diving head first into the worst situation possible was something only Naruto would do, which he did by tanking the water streams to shield his partner. Flying in the air wasn't so bad, what was bad was the new set of bruised ribs he had before his back slammed into a tree. Gasping for breath, he slid down until falling on his rump, yet he still forced himself up.

"Don't do it!" BlackGatomon growled at him, "She's possessed by Devimon's black gear. It's turned her into a stronger monster who'll do anything to do his biding."

Biting back a growl of pain, Naruto had to put a hand on his knee to keep it from wobbling for him to stand up, "Devimon...? So he's the one doing this to her?" he glared at the gear on her back, "He's a big dastard. Using a girl to do his dirty work, turning her into some mindless doll..." as he started to get angrier, his Digivice flared up with a purple light, "Black-chan, I've made my mind! I'll find that guy and kick his ass!"

 **ALPHA EVOLUTION!**

 **KITMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KURAMAMON**

"Well said!" Kitmon cheered inside him, boiling with rage.

Kuramamon gripped his sword with both hands, Naruto speaking, "If it's that gear, we just have to... Huh?"

"What's wrong?" the exhausted BlackGatomon asked.

Everyone finally noted something was wrong with Ranamon, even Devimon, " _What're you doing!?_ "

Bukamon gaped, "Ah, Ranamon-sama's blushing!"

Indeed, she was, and had a far off look on her face, "Pretty..." she whispered while staring at Kuramamon.

"Eh?" everyone let out, even a confused Devimon.

"Ranamon-sama's tastes for pretty things are odd..." Bukamon 1 started, "But that's what makes her the best!" Bukamon 2 continued, "She always finds odd things pretty!" Bukamon 3 ended.

" _Whipping Waves_!" she exclaimed, summoning streams of water from his fingers and using them as whips to lash at the fusion.

Jumping over it, Kuramamon was ready to attack with, " _Spirit Fi_ -ah!?" he was shocked when the frog girl was immediately before him, poking his nose.

"Pretty..." she whispered, "Mine, make you mine. Destroy, then mine."

Her enemy was frozen from her actions, but finally reacted and tried to swat her aside with his bokken. Gracefully, she jumped over it, put a hand on the wooden sword, and flipped over the fusion. With an elegant kick using her shapely but strong legs, she kicked the lower-level Digimon ass over kettle. Such a sight made her let out a girly giggle which she failed to stifle with a hand over her mouth.

Kuramamon was too stunned to move, "What did we do to have this happen?" Naruto asked, and Kitmon answered. "Nothing. She's just weird."

Clawing at the floor, BlackGatomon had a blank look on her face, a shadow over her eyes, "I really hate female Digimon that airheaded... Especially if they're actually strong."

Soon, Ranamon attacked once again, " _Dark Vapor_!" she sent a dark orb of mist Kuramamon's way.

Being two in one body, both parts of the fusion reacted quickly with a jump as Kitmon's idea and an attack as Naruto's, " _Spirit Fire_!" the fire blade crashed against the mist, making it burst. The Bukamon yelped and swam away, BlackGatomon rolled out of the pieces of mist's way, and Kuramamon landed safely beside a tree. Everyone saw the dark mist melt the floor and the trees, showing it was acid.

Smirking, Ranamon waved her hands again, " _Draining Rain_!"

Kuramamon grit his teeth when he was shrouded by rain clouds and ran forward, hunching his body. However, the raindrops hit his back, and just as he got out of the cloud his legs gave up. Sliding on his knees to a stop, he found Ranamon grinning before him with her hands up, admiring his features. Clutching his wooden sword, he tried to hit her, but the frog Digimon kicked and stomped it, pinning it to the floor.

With another kick, she sent the lower-level Digimon rolling on the floor, "D-Did she just kick our butts?" Naruto panted. "She did so literally, not figuratively!" Kitmon roared, furious.

Giggling again, Ranamon readied her next attack, "Pretty, so pretty... Destroy, must destroy..."

As she walked to them, Naruto caught sight of something, the fire they used and some of the fish. Catching on quickly to what his partner plotted, Kitmon forced himself to move along Naruto. Working as one, they forced their body to jump at Ranamon and throw a punch. She flipped over it and with another cry of " _Whipping Waves_!" hit them on the back.

Kuramamon rolled forward, crashing on the floor hard near the fire, "That stings..." Naruto grunted, "But she fell for it."

Ranamon was confused until feeling something fuzzy wrap around her leg, "Huh?"

Kitmon grinned, "I never thought I'd thank having a tail." He swept the frog girl off her feet, causing her to fall face first on the floor before Naruto grabbed one of the fish and ate it quickly.

Kuramamon had his energy back quickly, while the green-skinned Digimon grunted, rubbing her head, "What hit me?" she groggily asked. Then she looked at Kuramamon and attacked again, " _Draining Rain_!"

"Not today!" the fusion exclaimed as he pulled out one of Naruto's kunais which he left near the fire after catching the fish.

Throwing it with the handle flying forward, he angled the blade to hit Ranamon's gauntlet, getting her to yelp without hurting her. She yelped from the hit, but even if he had hit her it'd only have left a bruise. What he had planned by distracting her was to stop her from using her rain and get his sword. Ranamon's eyes widened as Kuramamon raced at her, gripping the bokken strongly with both hands.

" _Dark Vapor_!" she shouted, throwing another dark orb of mist which the fusion avoided by jumping over it.

"Take this!" he threw another kunai, making such a dramatic motion he basically telegraphed it. Ranamon rolled out of the way, exposing her back... and the gear on it, " _Spirit Fire!_ "

When the blade-shaped jet of azure flames hit her back, the frog girl yelped as the black gear burned. It immediately flew out of her body and into the sky, where it disappeared like dust. So, with the job complete, Kuramamon returned to being Naruto and Kitmon. And when seeing the frog Digimon stumble and lean dangerously to one side, the blond rushed to her, catching her in his arms.

"Whoa, are you alright!?" he asked, half-relieved and half-worried while keeping her close.

"Tired... So tired, sleepy..." she mumbled, and then held on to him, getting him to blush, "Warm, comfy... I like..."

Kitmon sighed in relief, "Guess that's a lesson not to underestimate anyone, especially Devimon." He saw BlackGatomon at his side with a dark look on her face, "What's the matter?"

"She's faking it." The black cat growled, wanting to scratch something like mad when seeing Naruto worry over Ranamon while the frog girl kept an eye slightly opened and failed to contain her smile.

Miles away at the top of Infinity Mountain, Devimon was unhappy, "Curses! That blasted child's power is enough to beat an Adult-level Digimon even at such a state. I must make that Digivice mine soon."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry if this chapter was shorter than the least one, but I think it came out alright. I wanted to have fun here with the idea of a childish but good Ranamon, still like the one from Digimon Frontier but with a different personality. Admittedly, I do have a thing for monster girls when we're not talking of the furry kind. I guess it's not that odd considering how many sexy alien women have been created.

Anyhoo, I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Lion's den

I OWN NOTHING

Listen, I **MAY** think about adding girls to the harem. No promises. You have your Digiwaifus, but this is still my fic. I won't try to please everyone, not when doing so before made me miserable.

 **Dastard** – treacherous cowardly person. This is so people stop thinking I'm making up this word to censor this fic. The reason BlackGatomon uses it to describe Devimon is because he is a dastard in her eyes. Do you know what "dastardly" means? Ever wondered why it's used to describe mustache twirling villains so much? If you see I'm sassy, it's because I can't reply to the guest reviewers who complained about it.

 **XXXXXX**

"He wasn't my kind of pretty, but he was prettier than anything I've ever seen in other ways."

As our protagonist and his allies left Ranamon to recover with the Bukamon tending to her, said frog princess giggled as she rested on a small piece of land in the middle of her lake. Happy thoughts of the boy whose strong arms kept her close widened her smile while her fans/servants had gone to get her food and medicine. She sat on the miniature island, kicking the water and making waves at the memory.

"Ranamon..." In reality, Naruto's hair was a mess, his face had some bruises and dirt from his battles with Kuwagamon and the frog Digimon. In Ranamon's mind, though, he was dashing.

"Let's go." BlackGatomon's voice made the princess-like Digimon jolt up.

"Wait, why!? You must be tired! Stay, Bukamon can help us recover!" she cried, tears threatening to fall down her face.

"No, she's right." the odd Digimon said, "We've exhausted our energies, we have fish for the way ahead, and we don't want Devimon to stay too close to us."

Pouting, she looked at Naruto, but his mind was made up, "Stay and rest, okay?" he said as he walked to the water and set her down with the Bukamon, "I promise, I'll kick Devimon's teeth in for you. The way things are, I'm sure it won't be easy." As the tiny Digimon carried their idol, he blushed when noting Ranamon didn't want to let go, her hand on his t-shirt.

BlackGatomon growled, holding up a claw, "That little..." her face twisted in anger, worrying Kitmon who slowly inched away from her.

"Then rest at my place. You can recover your energies easier." She was basically pleading, batting her eyelashes at him.

Sweating slightly, he fought back a blush and failed miserably, "Even if you say that, we've seen the guy target other Digimon. If he uses you again, I really don't want to fight you." He scratched his cheek, and bluntly said what was on his mind, "It'd be a real kick to the butt. You're too strong. Sure, I can become a strong Digimon, but I'm not ready to fight you again... It'd be such a pain."

"He is right, fighting her again would be a pain." Kitmon said.

BlackGatomon hummed, "Does she know that's what he means, though?"

He meant that saying he saw fighting the surprisingly strong frog girl as troublesome, and didn't want that kind of burden. For Ranamon, though, it meant he cared too much and didn't want her hurt. Her mind had taken what he said and took it in a different light. Even if he didn't look concerned, worried, or at the very least attempting to be tactful, which he wasn't. One would think he'd get slapped, as did the other Digimon.

However, she smiled and nodded, "Then I'll rest if you want me to. But if you ever need help, I'll be sending my fans to tell me. Just to make up for all I did and show you I can be your equal."

Rubbing the back of his head, he chuckled, "Heh, I'd like to see that." He said so good-naturedly, but he said, "I plan to stand tall and above all shinobi, so don't think it'd be easy."

Kitmon knew what he meant, "He thinks Ranamon wants to be as strong as him."

BlackGatomon closed her eyes, "I'm finding it worryingly easier to accept this side of his."

Giddy, Ranamon nodded, "Just you wait, I'll make sure to help you lots and be strong as well!"

And now, the frog princess was drawing pictures of the boy's head in cartoonish ways with a happy look in her eyes. She worried and wondered about her obvious crush, but also had some things to consider. What he said and how he said it gave her something to think about. Princess, idol, beauty, those things were titles given to her, but she finally wanted more. All thanks to someone who put her in her place.

"Ranamon-sama is really happy, like more so than usual." Said Bukamon 1 thoughtfully.

"Could she be in love with that Naruto thing?" asked Bukamon 2 worriedly.

"Seems so. Our beautiful princess' heart has been stolen." Answered a saddened Bukamon 3.

"But we should be happy, right? She is, after all." Replied Bukamon 1 with a sagely look in his eyes.

"Yeah, she's never smiled like that before, and it's cute!" cheered Bukamon 2 full of energy.

"Then let's make sure that Naruto thing makes her happy better than we did!" Exclaimed Bukamon 3 after drying his tears.

"Yeah!" hollered Bukamon 1 with a fin up.

"Aye, aye!" agreed Bukamon 2 with joyful clapping.

"But how?" Bukamon 3 finally brought out.

After a pause of serious thinking in which none of the three came up with anything, their idol spoke, "It's getting late." She looked at the night sky with a sigh, "Is he eating well, resting well? Has he found a proper place to stay the night? Or has he encountered dangerous Digimon and is currently chased by that dastardly Devimon?"

"We can check on him!" Bukamon 1 declared. "We'll bring him food if he needs it!" Bukamon 2 continued. "And we'll bring any message he has for you quickly!" exclaimed Bukamon 3.

An authentic grin from the frog girl made the three melt, "Oh, you are so good to me! Thank you!"

At once and as one, the trio screamed in utter disbelief, "R-Ranamon-sama thanked us! And did so with a smile!" they started to cheer not a second later. "That was the best!" Bukamon 1 sang. "Truly a goddess of all Digimon!" Bukamon 2 danced in the water. "Alright, let's make sure that Naruto thing keeps making her this happy!" Bukamon 3 told his comrades and they went to work.

Ranamon giggled, "I've never seen them so pumped up. Maybe I did something good like he wants me to." She beamed at the idea.

Our blond hero would be grateful if the help arrived sooner, "Trees, trees, and more trees. Is there an end to this jungle?" he asked tiredly while Kitmon remained on his head.

"There is, yes. Your complaining won't get us there." BlackGatomon told him with a cold stare, "And with Devimon after us, you shouldn't waste your energy and breath. Keep moving or who knows what Digimon he will throw our way." There was a dangerous spark on her narrowed eyes.

"I get it..." he groaned tiredly, before noting her stare, and how angry she looked, eyes similar to something she saw before, "You really hate him, huh?"

Snapped out of her thoughts by him, she turned to him, "Devimon? How could I not?" she got icier, "Dastard is the word that suits him best. His tactics are cowardly and vile, the words that describe a dastard. Add to it his thirst, nay, his lust for power, and he's one truly sickening Digimon."

"I saw..." he frowned at the memory of Ranamon attacking him, "Using others like that's beyond cowardly, but is there more to it?"

"What else is needed?" she asked coldly.

"I know for a fact no one has that look in their eyes for nothing." He pointed at her, "Trust me, I've seen it enough from a brooding machine whose guts I hate."

"And do you believe they have a purpose?" she asked, "Because I at least have more than revenge planned."

That piqued his interest, "What is it?"

"A lady has to keep her secrets." She wagged a clawed finger at him, smiling in a way that was nearly a smirk yet didn't feel condescending.

"Aw, come on, tell me." he pouted like the child he was. Being twelve, he was as impatient as any other kid nearing puberty.

"You shall find on your own, but let me put any worries you may have to rest." She eyed him with one eyelid closed, "My intention for my gaining power isn't meaningless. I plan to gain more power to achieve what I truly desire after I defeat Devimon. And that, my partner, is something you'll see in due time."

Frowning deeper in an adorable manner for the preteen he was, Naruto voiced his thoughts, "Ugh, you sound like some snob telling me about a book but not giving enough interesting things about it so I read it. You're making me want to know more, but just want to confuse me to gloat about how you saw twists at least a mile away, right?"

Then she finally smiled smugly, "Is the surprise not worth the wait?" he opened his mouth to protest, but slowly shut it, looking away, "Precisely." She said softly before moving forward.

Following the black cat, Naruto tried to think of what to do next. All they had for dinner was some leftover fish he had wrapped in some clean leaves, but they would go bad fast. Not to mention, it was getting dark, he was tired, and he could tell that his partners were too. Despite riding his head, Kitmon hadn't said much after they left Ranamon, the exhaustion from two fusions showing in him.

BlackGatomon was as tired. She didn't show it, but fighting Ranamon and the long day they had was taking its toll on the small Digimon. As the sky grew darker and darker, the feline Digimon's head started to drop every so often before she forced it up. Pitying her, Naruto was quick to grab her by the scruff of her neck and place her on her shoulders, her clawed hands gripping his head while her chin rested on it.

"Naruto, don't force yourself to find a decent place to sleep..." Kitmon, currently in his partner's arms, whispered from how tired he felt, "Anything is fine."

"Anything where Devimon won't get us, you mean." The blond retorted.

"His plans go beyond just you, trust me on that," BlackGatomon told him, her ears dropping was a sight that clashed against her glare. "In his mad quest for power, he's seeking to go beyond this island by any means necessary... Oh, you are one of his top priorities, but he also has other top priorities."

"So, we're like out of his schedule for the time being?" the boy asked confusedly.

"Pretty muuuuu-yawn!" Kitmon responded with a loud yawn.

"You guys are really tired. Well, can't blame you, so am I..." Naruto then tried to stifle a yawn, "Where do we sleep, though?"

"Oh, there's a cave there!" BlackGatomon's sharp eyes found an entrance, her claw pointing to their left.

Our trio set a small campfire thanks to BlackGatomon while Naruto went to get leaves to use as blankets. Kitmon wanted to help, but the fox Digimon was only a head. At the very least the smallest of the group had an eye out for any incoming dangers while the feline Digimon started the fire. Once Naruto got back, the three ate their dinner, finishing their fish, and lied next to the fire to remain warm.

Kitmon spoke, "So, camping... Never done that before, have you, Naruto?"

"I've never been outside of my village, so this is a first." He answered truthfully, or as truthfully as he allowed himself when talking of his past, "But this is good. I may not have a bed, but it feels better than being all alone. You guys will make it the first time I sleep around someone." He commented with a small smile.

"Given our situation, you'll possess more than enough time to get used to such a thing." BlackGatomon told him before stifling a yawn, "Anyhow... A lady does need her rest."

"Good night, Black-chan, Kitmon."

"Sleep well, you two."

BlackGatomon stared at the two, they simply lied down like that after saying good night, as if they were familiar with each other. It felt weird, her mouth was opened to say something, but a part deep inside her did its best to keep it inside. After what felt like five seconds too long, the black cat tried to choose, but the sound of low breathing told her it was too late: Kitmon was out like a light.

"Such odd ones..." she commented.

"You said something?" her partner asked, turned to her with curious, innocent blue eyes.

"Nothing of importance. Please wake me up gently when it's my turn to play guard." She retorted, moving her eyes away from his.

Observing her for an answer didn't get the blond a proper answer. He grabbed a stick to poke the fire with in order to make sure it didn't go out. Observing the flames dancing, his mind finally started to wonder. If he was in another world inhabited only by creatures like his partners, what else was outside? What was away from that island they were in? Why did he arrive there? Was there and end to his little adventure?

More and more, his mind went to dark places. He could picture the village he was from, the people there. Would they rejoice from his absence? Cheer that he was gone from their lives? Should he return, what kind of reaction should he expect? Trusting his fuzzy allies' words, he could imagine an elder ape-like man being worried. Everyone else was a different story. Sneers, whispers, glares, backs turned to him... Loneliness.

Such a word could hurt so much. One never understood what good or bad something was until their lives took a change. For Naruto, looking at his partners, he started to wonder out loud. Perhaps he did it to keep a piece of sanity in himself. Maybe he was going mad. Or he could have tried to fool himself that it would give him an answer to questions he didn't even know should be asked.

"It's the first time I'm camping with someone..." he repeated the idea that was mentioned before, looking up at the starry night sky outside the cave. "It's the first time I'm talking with others, working with others, being... with others. So why...? Why is this so odd?" he clutched his head.

Despite his strength, Naruto was still a child, a twelve-year-old who had no idea how the world around him worked. No matter how one looked at it, he was dealing with something no normal child endured. To him life had been nothing but shadows. Shadows cast by those who looked at him in anger, shadows of those who had far more blessings than he could ever dream of obscuring his existence even more.

He was so absorbed in the confusion, he failed to sense a presence nearby, "Is this the boy?"

"Dammit!" Naruto whisper-exclaimed, "What am I doing? What am I supposed to do?" he gritted his teeth, "What if I never see them again?" when that question escaped him, his eyes snapped wide open, small tears at the corners of his eyes, "Black-chan and Kitmon... What if I lose them?"

"That Digivice..." there was a shadow looming closer, observing as the black device glowed red.

"All I did when being ignored was it laugh off, but..." he looked at them, and gasped when feeling a tear dripping down his cheek, "D-Dammit, I'm done crying!" he whispered to himself, "I don't want to cry. I don't! I just...don't want to cry..." he growled, digging his nails into his scalp at the overwhelming feelings of suppressed negative emotions swirling inside him.

"You don't have to, boy." Said a deep masculine voice. Gasping, Naruto turned and readied a kunai, which the intruder reacted to by raising both hands in surrender, "Worry not, I'm not here to battle with you! My only intention is to help you, your partner, and the others."

Glaring at the Digimon – because of course it had to be –, Naruto snarled, "Like I'm falling for that after Devimon attacked Ranamon-chan!"

"If it is your intention to fight, go right ahead, but I won't resist." The Digimon pulled something from his back, putting it on the floor, "I swear on my honor, I'm on your side. You may call me Leomon."

Doing his own name justice, the Digimon was a towering humanoid with muscles over his muscles, orange fur, black pants, a wild and majestic golden mane, and a lion's head. What he put down was just the largest combat knife Naruto had ever seen. The thing was at least as large as he was, if not more. He could be broken like a twig by such a big Digimon, but stood his ground and spoke as firmly as he could.

"You're not going to hurt Black-chan or Kitmon, will you?" he asked and stepped between his partners and Leomon.

"It'd be my worst nightmare to do such a thing, O Digidestined." Leomon told him softly, "Although, your Digivice is different than what I imagined. Not to mention, possessing two partners... I guess you must be a rare breed of human for this to happen."

"I've been wondering that myself, to be honest." Naruto commented truthfully, yet didn't lower his kunai. "So, where's proof you're on my side? I'm not letting you near Black-chan or Kitmon like that."

Both his partners were so exhausted they were out cold, and he didn't like the idea of leaving them alone, "Your concern for your partners is beyond commendation. However, it is the internal turmoil-"

"Smaller words, please!" Naruto embarrassedly blurted out, confused.

"I... will try." Was Leomon's reply while he tried to remain calm, "I sensed the negative emotions inside you oozing out, and your own Digivice fed off them." He sat down, cross-legged to be as inoffensive as possible towards the boy, "Listen, O Digidestined, your link to your Digimon, your bond with them, is what will shape your future. Whatever burden you're carrying is obviously one that won't be easy to take by yourself. It is for that purpose that I wish you allowed me to train you."

"Wait, why me!?" Naruto asked, but he wasn't shocked, he was angry, "You... I knew something was off!"

Leomon grew worried, "What do you mean!?"

Pointing a finger, Naruto snapped, "You said train me, just me! Even if I'm armed, what would be the reason to do so!? When I met Black-chan as a Salamon, she spoke as if she'd fight for me, not with me! Kitmon and I only learned how we could fight together just now, and it was a shock to us three. Why do you seem to know I can fight along them!?"

Normally, anyone would've been worried, panicking even... Leomon turned rather calm after that, "Oh, that..." he sighed in relief, "It's easy. I met three Bukamon who told me of you and what you could do. They all mentioned they wanted me to help you grow stronger for helping a Ranamon."

"Huh?" what else could Naruto say?

Scratching his cheek in mild-embarrassment, Leomon continued, "The three of them even took me to her, and she was insistent I aid you. At first, the tale of a dark Digivice like yours worried me. But after hearing how you saved her from Devimon's control and now seeing you stand for your partners, I'm convinced I need to aid you."

"Are you... Wait, no... Urgh, dammit, this doesn't make sense!" he clutched his head again, took a deep breath, and finally let himself fall flat on his back.

"Excuse my rudeness," Leomon was truly at a loss. "Are you trusting me enough to let your guard down or are you too confused to stand?"

Closing his eyes tiredly, the boy tried to shut his mind, "At this point, I don't even care. Even if I'm not smart, everything you said is too ridiculous to be a lie."

"That's... one way to look at it." The lion Digimon replied and waited for a response.

And waited...until the soft sound of snoring told him he'd have to wait until morning.

Which he did, "My goodness, that was a much-needed beauty sleep." BlackGatomon yawned while stretching as ladylike as possible by carefully rolling her limbs without moving them too much. It also helped she was a cat and had the flexibility of one, for she finished by the time her eyes caught sight of the largest Digimon in the cave, "Leomon!?"

"Good morning." The large lion Digimon politely greeted her, complete with a respectful bow of his head.

Kindness like his was rewarded by the black cat scowling at the far bigger Digimon, "It'd be a good morning if I knew why you're here." She brought up her claws, "What about my partner? Have you done anything to him? Are you here to take him from me? Because I'll bluntly inform you he's-"

"Soundly sleeping at your side." The large lion pointed a claw at the boy who was breathing lightly in a peaceful sleep.

Like any sane individual, the small black Digimon slapped her forehead with a loud smack, "The sooner I accept this will be a norm, the better..." she said as if it were a mantra.

"BlackGatomon, I know you have your reasons to tag along this boy for power. However, I can see something I didn't expect." He got her attention, "Despite that odd Digivice of his, this child was willing to fight me all on his own for your sake. It was only after I managed to... convince him that he allowed me to be here." He felt awkward recalling how that happened.

Frowning with an absolutely cute pouty glare, she retorted with, "And am I to believe the heroic Leomon is going to leave someone like me around a Digidestined?"

Leomon's muzzle was pulled into a soft smile, "Actions speak louder than words." He said simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily.

"I will let you find out on your own." He felt the little imp on his shoulder cheering, "For now, do know I will train your partner. Both of us can agree he needs all the help he can get to become a Digimon."

"I shall... concede." She struggled to say, "Only because I know you'd die before siding with that dastard Devimon."

"Hm?" he felt intrigued, "Calling him a dastard... You do know there's a stronger word to describe him, right? Instead of a d it starts with a-"

"I know what dastard means, a vile coward, which he is!" she snapped, "That dastard will pay for all he did, using others as puppets, controlling them on a whim... That's treason, that's true betrayal."

Leomon was no fool, he could tell that even if she started to calm down, there was a reason for hating Devimon with such intensity words failed to be enough. He had to pry into it, see what made her think and act in such a way and determine if it meant a danger to the human child. Should such a thing happen – which he seriously didn't – and be forced to act accordingly, he was a Digimon with a code of honor.

"Uh... what's for breakfast?" Kitmon groggily asked, eyes heavily shut, on Naruto's hands.

His words brought the lion out of his mental note writing, "Should you need to tend to your needs, I shall wait for you to be ready." He stood up and drew a small map with his claw on the ground, "Nearby you will easily find a waterfall. I use the area to meditate and train. You can meet me there."

"Wait, what's going on?" the fox head asked with half-lidded eyes and an unfocused stare.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you over breakfast." Replied Naruto.

"Good..." mumbled the still sleepy Kitmon.

"Not good, though." BlackGatomon told them, "Do remember our supplies were limited. After those battles, we ate more than our fair share."

Groaning, Kitmon shut his eyes, "Ugh, why is it that there's so much freedom to be had but so many needs to attend?"

"Life is pain, and with no pain there is no gain." BlackGatomon retorted firmly.

Naruto nodded, "True, it ticks me off when people think they have the easy way to do things..."

Looking at him curiously, the black cat asked, "What brought such a topic?"

"Sorry," he rubbed the back of his head. "I just recalled hearing of people talk like that. Acting like they'll be the best with some plan they have." He frowned, "Total lies! Mainly because I'm going to be number one without needing such things! Mark my words, Black-chan, whatever Leomon throws at me, I'll overcome to show who's the best ninja!"

Observing him, the black Digimon pondered his words, ' _He's full of hot air, if nothing else. Still, he has an odd way to back up what he says by trying to do something. Let's see if that pride of his can get him far for what I need._ ' Crossing her arms over her slightly chubby belly, she smirked, "Leomon is on a league of his own. Digimon like that Ranamon would have trouble with him."

"Just wait and see!" he said firmly, full of determination.

Grinning wickedly, BlackGatomon turned around, the gears in her head turning, ' _It seems his ego will make controlling him easier. Good, I always desired to toy around with someone like-_ ' and her thoughts ended a split second later when he pulled her over his shoulders, "W-What're you doing!? I don't need you to walk for me!" At least he didn't see her blush.

"Oh shush, you know I move faster." He smirked back at her, a glint in his eyes, "And I could use the exercise to warm up for whatever Leomon has in store for me. Now, hold on!"

"No, don't you dare to-aaaAAAAAAHH!"

Yelling all the way while clutching to his head, BlackGatomon had no choice but tag along as the three of them looked for breakfast from their perches on trees. It was quite easy when one of them could leap over like a monkey. And just like common monkeys, he and his partners found fruit. Not the first thing Naruto would want to stuff his face with in the morning, but he couldn't be picky, and he was hungry.

"So, we train with Leomon, and then what?" Naruto asked while eating what looked like a blue apple.

"Can't care now, eating." Kitmon almost cheered, happy to devour something so sweet and tasty.

"For crying out loud..." BlackGatomon palmed her forehead while peeling a fruit with her free paw's claws, "If you need to know where we could go next, there is a desert nearby. Apart from the dwellings of a powerful Digimon called Andromon, the only thing almost worth nothing is a village."

Choking slightly on his food, Naruto slammed a fist to his chest to breathe again and ask, "Wait, are you serious!? What country is it!? Is it near the Fire-"

"It's a Digimon village, Naruto." Kitmon answered flatly.

"Oh..." Naruto leaned against the tree he sat in front of, then let his head fall back against it, "Damn, I should've guessed then, huh?"

BlackGatomon stared at him oddly, "You're taking it well, too well. Weren't you worried about getting back home?"

"Yeah. I mean, how could I not?" Naruto replied, before his expression softened looking at his partners, "But at the same time... I've been enjoying my time with you two. Do I have to... leave you behind?"

Apart of slightly widened eyes, the two Digimon didn't show any other signs of surprise, but only because their schooled their expressions to remain calm, "I wouldn't be able to say for certain." BlackGatomon gave her answer as best she could, "However, is it worth worrying? You possess a life there, don't you? Surely you must have had plans, hopes, dreams. What does this world has to offer you?"

Sighing deeply, the boy rubbed the back of his head, "Guess you're right... What'd I even do here? It's not like there's girls I could marry and start a family with..."

"A family?" BlackGatomon asked, slightly surprised.

Blushing slightly, Naruto rubbed one of his whiskered cheeks with a finger, "Don't laugh, alright? I've... kind of always wanted one. Never even got to see or know the name of my parents... So I've always wondered what it'd be to have a family. Even if I'd suck at being a dad since I don't know what one's like, at least I've thought about it. Just to see what it feels like to have one. Am I confusing you?"

Kitmon stopped eating, "Can't say you do. Can't say I fully get you either, though." He answered sincerely, "But... fine, I won't mock you for that if you don't want me to."

"I'm... afraid my thoughts are somewhat like Kitmon's." BlackGatomon told him, "At the very least, I can be kind and lighten your burden... I too wish to know what a real family is like."

"Really?" Naruto asked curiously, "But, where do you come from?"

"We Digimon are born from eggs, some of which only appear at certain locations and are cared for by a lone Digimon. Possessing families is a complicated matter for some of us."

"So, you just pop outta thin air in a spot on this island if you don't have a mom or dad?" the blond asked.

"Pretty much..." Kitmon replied uneasily.

"Learning about you Digimon's going to be tough..." Naruto said, trying to wrap his head around some concepts.

"For now, let's just enjoy our meal and meet Leomon." BlackGatomon reminded them.

However, someone wouldn't give them such an easy time, "It appears that fool Leomon thinks he can one-up me with a disciple. Kekeke... This'll be fun."

Just as our heroes neared the waterfall, they came to an abrupt stop from Naruto's part as he put down his partners, "What is it?" Kitmon asked.

"We've been followed." Said the boy, "Oi, get out! I don't have trouble running away from high-level ninja after painting an entire mountain, so show yourself!"

BlackGatomon grumbled, "His ego's really off the charts."

"No, he's telling the truth." Kitmon whispered, leaving her gaping.

From the trees appeared a large, green Digimon. He was humanoid with a large open mouth with big sharp teeth and tusks, and wore a loincloth. All he had for clothing was a loincloth, and his weapon was a large bone. His malicious eyes were enough of a hint that he wasn't to be trusted, but the overall appearance gave Naruto that hint. Without thinking, BlackGatomon readied her claws.

"What're you doing here, Ogremon?" she asked.

"Kekeke... So you noticed me. Good, Leomon wouldn't have a worthless disciple to settle our score." The Digimon approached them, bone raised.

"All of this is to annoy your rival once again?" the black cat asked, "How many times has he made you eat dirt?"

The green humanoid chortled, "Kekekeke! Why does that matter!? After all, having a hostage should even things out! And his disciple should be quite a good equalizer!"

Naruto instantly grew tired of him, "I'm kicking your face in myself!"

He didn't care, the boy ran at the Digimon despite his partner's protests, "Don't! He's still strong!"

Feeling cocky, Ogremon put his hands on his hips, "Like a kid could hurt me. Come on, gimme your best-" he felt the punch on his gut, "SHOT!"

BlackGatomon gaped once again when seeing the large Digimon fall to his knees, clutching his gut, as Kitmon spoke, "I told you he was strong, didn't I?"

"Curse you... brat..." Ogremon grunted while gasping in air, attempting to get up while moving a hand back, "Fine, no more Mr. Nice Digimon! I'm taking you to Leomon covered in your blood!"

Putting up his fists, Naruto glared, "Just try it."

A recently arriving Leomon found the scene, eyes wide, "What just happened?"

"Leomon? Dammit." The green Digimon forced himself to his feet and retreated, "Mark my words, brat! I'll be back for your head!"

"Get back here, coward!" Naruto exclaimed, ready to follow him until Leomon pulled him back, "Hey, what's the big idea!?"

"Fool!" Leomon shouted at him, making the boy step back, "You didn't see or think about what Ogremon could've tried to strike you in that state! Charging in like that, someone like him would've easily used a dirty trick and hurt you or gotten to your partners! Did you think he was kneeling on the ground waiting for you to attack him!?"

Naruto opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He finally recalled something, the strange motion Ogremon did while getting up, ' _Was he reaching for a weapon? Could he have attacked Black-chan and Kitmon?_ '

Seeing how his words affected the boy, Leomon softened his features, "I will not apologize for what I said, but I'll apologize for my outburst. You're a child, after all. Let this be a lesson for you."

"Yes..." Naruto replied with his head hung low.

"Let us begin." Leomon told him, getting him and the others' attention, "Since you've already learned not to underestimate an opponent when he's down, we can start out next lesson."

After a single nod, Naruto followed the large Digimon, balling his hands into fists, and stopped him, "I... I promise!" Leomon turned, surprised, "I'll make sure not to make mistakes like that again, or get scared! And I won't let guys like him hurt Black-chan or Kitmon! That's... my word to you, and I'll make it my own way of life!"

Leomon couldn't help it, he gained a soft, warm smile, "Then I'll gladly and proudly teach you how to fight. But be ready, I won't go easy on you."

"Yes!"

Far away, someone wasn't happy, "Leomon has taken this unusual Digidestined under his wing while the others will face Meramon. So far, he's still nothing compared to me, but I can never be too careful." Devimon held up a necklace, a pitch-black badge in it adorned with a red spiral symbol, "After all, this item's dark powers have helped my plans go along smoothly."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

My best friend and brother from another mother The Lord Of Pages likes Leomon. I tend to joke that it's not a Digimon show if Leomon doesn't die in one of the seasons. Combine that, and somehow I managed to squeeze him in as a sensei for Naruto in the Digimon ways of fighting with honor and such. Oh yeah, Devimon may have hid the other badges, but there's a reason he's kept Naruto's close.

And before any of you complains about why Naruto's being so emotional, needless drama, and such, let me remind you he's still just a kid. He's a child with a lot of horrible psychological abuse from the people he's forced to share a village with. He never had a true friend before. All he's ever had were pranks to try to get people to notice him.

If you want it to be dark, having him with BlackGatomon and Kurama/Kitmon as his partners is almost the perfect example of Stockholm Syndrome. They're keeping him for what they need, and he's getting attached to these pseudo-kidnappers who need him for their personal agenda. All because he doesn't have anything else.

 **Now, to answer some questions** : Yes, I know LadyDevimon can evolve into Lilithmon, so of course I'll use that. Naruto will meet the other Digidestined, but it'll have to be later on. No, I won't make you any promises that I'll add the girls since Sora, Mimi and Kari are still too young to think about romance, but I'll think on it for much later on.

And to answer Banjo the Fox who has a PM block that didn't allow me to reply to his review: BlackGatomon's tears made her evolve because of her sadness. Naruto being the Darkness avatar means he's linked to all negative emotions. That's why his Alpha Evolution happened when he was angry at himself for his failures and at Kuwagamon for attacking him. Trust me, that anger thing will be a recurring theme.

Swordslinger out!


	4. Fiery Clash

I OWN NOTHING

Would you believe I didn't think about having Devimon hold the Darkness crest to make his black gears? No, seriously, it wasn't my intention to have that as an explanation of why he could do that.

Harem – LadyDevimon (may or may not have her as Lilithmon after she evolves), Angewomon, and Ranamon. Possible additions: humanoid female Digimon like the three listed before. I make NO promises on who I'll add or if the Digidestined girls will be included. And I won't make it over 2 digits, 5 girls would be pushing it.

 **XXXXXX**

In the middle of the jungle was a clearing, where a waterfall was connected to a river. On said river was a large rock in front of the waterfall where one could sit to let the water fall on their back. Upon arriving, the whiskered boy had thought he'd be fighting Leomon, sparring with his new teacher. He did not expect to be told to sit cross-legged and try to meditate.

He did the first, not the second, "What's meditation supposed to help me with?"

"Let me finish." Leomon patiently told the impatient kid, "Every Digimon houses different powers. Deep inside you there must be a part connected to your partner that allows you to draw it out."

"Like when I use my Spirit Fire attack?" Naruto asked, grinning cockily, "If so, I got it down."

"Well then, have you been able to fully master it or are you exhausted after a single attack?" At that question Naruto looked away, "That's why you need to really be in contact with that side."

Kitmon spoke next while still resting on his favorite place, Naruto's head, "That's going to be tough..."

"How would you know?" Naruto asked, slightly offended.

"I've been part of you," the fox head started. "I am your Digimon side, and all I feel when we're working together is as if my new body moved on its own."

"As a Digimon, you'll need to fight together, then." Leomon mentally noted. "Still, it is worrying. What kind of symbiosis is yours as this... Kuramamon?"

"I wish I could explain it..." Naruto responded with his eyes tightly shut in thought, arms crossed, "It feels like it's my body, like it's been mine since I was born. However, being with Kitmon in that form makes it feel like I'm wearing a fur suit and someone's telling me to get out. Or... like something wants to get out."

"Hm? Could you elaborate?" Leomon asked intrigued.

"Feels like..." Naruto opened his eyes, looking bitter, "Something just wants to break out. Like an angry feeling deep in my chest I have to let out, even if I scream like an idiot."

"Like being in a cage..." Kitmon got out.

"I'm guessing that was you, huh?" Naruto asked the fur ball atop his scalp.

"Can you blame me? How would you like being trapped inside something and unable to move?" the Digimon asked with a sour look on his face.

"I..." Naruto thought back to his village, "I'd be able to relate, at least..."

Kitmon shut up, looking away, ' _Tsk, what's getting into me. He's just a tool, nothing else._ '

"Allow me to be blunt, what's the point of this?" BlackGatomon asked Leomon from her perch on a tree, calmly peeling fruit, "All you're doing is depress these two."

"Confront yourself before confronting others," was the lion Digimon's reply. "After all, Digital Evolution depends on the bond between humans and their partners."

"But I evolved..." she started, and immediately recalled what happened when she changed, "When he risked his life for mine."

"That's why you two need to confront this." Leomon told the tiny Digimon and the blond, "Recall now, what did you two feel when becoming one?"

"I felt... angry." Naruto's answer made the larger Digimon tense up, "The first time I was... furious. I really wanted to beat up the Kuwagamon chasing us. And the second all I could think about was punching Devimon for what he did to Ranamon-chan."

"I didn't feel anything at all, though." Kitmon replied.

"This is getting complicated," Leomon thought out loud. "Although we can all agree it is you who draws the full power in that form, Naruto."

"Certainly wish I knew how to pull that off," the blue-eyed boy told the Digimon. And then it hit him, "Is that what this training's about? Getting me to use full Digimon power?"

"More like learning what gives you said power and learn to use it," Leomon answered with a pensive look on his face, a hand on his chin. "Anger is a dangerous emotion to use, though. However, there may be other ways for you to become Kuramamon. Ones where your judgment won't be clouded by rage and with which you'll channel your power properly."

"Alright then, bring it on!" Naruto cheered, looking forward to it with a fist pumped up.

BlackGatomon chuckled through her nose as she finished peeling her fruit, "You're certainly excited."

"I could show some jackass who's boss!" Naruto started chuckling rather impishly at the idea of standing proud over a dark-haired boy, his foot on the other boy's duck-butt shaped head.

"Using your power for petty reasons like that won't help you." Leomon told him sternly.

"Well, it works in getting me motivated." The boy grinned smugly at the lion Digimon who opened his mouth but only kept it accessible for any fly which would want to get in.

BlackGatomon shrugged, "There's no better motivation to be stronger than wanting to destroy someone you despise."

"That is one way to put it, but it shouldn't be relied on." Leomon retorted. "Which is why we need to meditate for him to channel that into power."

All of Naruto's excitement was blown away, falling like a house of cards. And observing everything was a Bukamon ready to report to his idol.

Speaking of her, said not-so-spoiled Digimon merrily hummed to herself with a bowl in her hands, mixing and grinding various fruits in it, "I never thought I'd get a kick out of cooking." She wiped her forehead before putting the mix into another bowl which had unbaked dough, "Now, how do I cook this? Starting a fire would take too much time, and I want him to taste it soon."

One of her followers spoke up, "I know, Ranamon-sama! There's Meramon!"

She frowned, "But he's atop the mountain, and that'd still take time I don't want to waste. After all, I'm doing this to show Naruto-san I'm growing up by being nice to him." Pouting at the disappointing predicament, a series of ideas crossed her mind, "Perhaps there are Digimon around with fire powers who'd help."

"I think there are some." The other Bukamon said, "Let's see... I think there's a group with an Agumon, a Gabumon and a Piyomon who could help."

Beaming at the idea, Ranamon cheered, "Great! Where can we find them?"

"Uh... I think they're at the village in the desert." That answer soured Ranamon's mood again.

"Please tell me you're joking, that's farther than Meramon." She sat down on her small island and placed the bowl down, letting it float on the water while trying to find a solution, "I could ask Naruto-san, but it'd ruin the surprise and he's busy. I want to see his surprised but happy face when he sees me, not to annoy him in the middle of his training."

"That Naruto thing really affected Ranamon-sama!" a Bukamon whisper-exclaimed.

"She's so thoughtful she's overthinking things!" another did the same.

Frowning, she sent them a childish, pouty glare that shut them up, "Oh, just don't rub it in!" she looked away, poking her index fingers together, "It's not my fault he makes me feel so fuzzy and warm..."

"Yeah, though he makes you feel so warm I kinda feel it too." One of the tiny Digimon told her.

"Huh? I thought only I felt that." The other said out loud.

"Hey, isn't it too warm?" his friend asked.

"Uh-huh, it's rather hot now..." they finally noted steam coming out of the water before yelping, "Ow! Hot, hot, too hot!"

Ranamon turned to her bowl, which had its contents already baked to perfection due to the water's heat. With a wave of her hand, she moved it to her hands, carefully keeping it near without touching it by using a water sphere to hold it. She did like what she smelled, but her lake was quickly evaporating, and the steam flying into the sky all around the jungle said it wasn't only her abode that suffered.

"Oh no, did something happen to Meramon!?" she asked worriedly before another worrying realization hit her, "This has to be that vile Devimon's doing! Naruto-san is in danger!"

Despite his luck, Naruto wasn't in any trouble, but he was in shock, "W-what just happened to the water!?"

He and Leomon observed their surroundings where water used to be, the larger Digimon was just as surprised, "All this water comes from a mountain. However, it's supposed to be protected by a Digimon called Meramon. How could any of this have happened? He's a strong warrior."

"Devimon?" Naruto asked his partners, BlackGatomon sneering before she climbed up a tree.

"Such a situation has his disgusting claw marks all over it." She turned her eyes to the nearest mountain, and what she saw had her gaping, "Meramon's on the run!"

"It seems we shall train later," Leomon said worriedly.

"Fine, if Devimon's behind this, I just wanna ruin his day!" Naruto exclaimed and punched his palm.

"Count me in!" Kitmon cheered.

BlackGatomon jumped down, "We should catch up to him if..." she turned to Naruto and groaned, "Follow my directions and don't let go of me."

"Like I would dream of that." He retorted before placing her on his back, her chin resting on one of his shoulders while he held Kitmon under an arm.

Leomon stared at him, "Wait, I know you're strong enough to catch someone like Ogremon off-guard, but how could you-" he saw Naruto leap to a tree before dashing from one to the next. "A-Are Digidestined this strong!? I thought he had used his Digimon form to knock down Ogremon..." he was awestruck, but quickly shook his head, "No matter, I need to aid him."

Dashing after the blond, the lion Digimon found himself outrun by said child. Naruto didn't leave high-level shinobi eating his dust just by using camouflage – which was half the reason he left them behind. Living as a dead last, he had nothing better but train to surpass others. While not as skilled or disciplined as his peers, he had trained hard to try to catch up with them. And it was that training that allowed him to see him.

Meramon was a large humanoid Digimon made of fire whose once kind eyes were filled with maniacal glee as he cackled, "Burning! I'm burning! I am so hot!" he laughed madly.

"Oi!" Naruto called behind him, just as the fire Digimon was about to exit the jungle, "What do you think you're doing!?"

"I'm burning, burning, burning!" Meramon replied with a sinister chuckle.

"Yeah, this is Devimon's doing." BlackGatomon growled.

"I figured that out already." Naruto said as he put her down, grabbing his Digivice, "Alright, time to get angry!"

"Yeah!" Kitmon cheered, grinning and ready to evolve.

Both stood forward, just as Meramon attacked, " _Burning Fist!_ " he hollered and threw a fireball at them.

Yelping, the two Digimon and the boy rolled out of its way, "What're you waiting for to evolve!?" BlackGatomon asked.

Naruto started to panic, "I-I don't know! I'm plenty angry already!" he growled when Meramon tried to kick him.

"Burning, burning, burning blazing hot!" the possessed flame Digimon screamed and punched the blond.

Steel stopped the fire punch as Leomon appeared, using his large knife to push back against Meramon, "What's the holdup? Why haven't you evolved?" he asked the boy before shoving Meramon back.

It proved to be a bad idea, for the fiery elemental Digimon cheered as he grew in size, "So hot, hot, hot!"

"Give it a rest already!" Naruto shouted, "You're not burning anything while I'm here!" he held up his Digivice, to no effect, "Oh come on!"

"Keep your eyes on him!" BlackGatomon snapped at the blond when slashing at Meramon, pushing him further away from Naruto but only managing to make it grow more.

"This is ridiculous, why aren't we evolving!?" Kitmon screamed.

Clutching his Digivice, the boy screamed at it, "Come on, you stupid thing! Let me become Kuramamon! Let me fight! I'm angry at you now, isn't that enough!?" it didn't respond, so he shook it, "Damn it! I own you! You should let me fight then, right!? What good are you for!?"

"Naruto!"

Everything slowed down and pieces of what transpired were slowly processed in the boy's mind. Leomon was leaping at him. Darkness covered his vision when he felt a warm embrace. Suddenly, a force, a push. It was followed by a sharp pain of his back hitting the floor. After that, he felt something on top of him move, and he heard it weakly panting.

Finally, he realized what happened from the burn marks on Leomon's back, "L-Leomon!" he tried to move, but the lion Digimon shoved him back.

Light from a bright flame blinded him as it engulfed the large Digimon, his body bursting into small particles that flew in the air, "N-No way, he killed Leomon so easily..." BlackGatomon gasped, "Those black gears... What has Devimon done to gain such power?"

"Allow me to answer..." there he was, in his dark glory. Standing even taller than Leomon with long, scrawny limbs, the black-clad devil Digimon smirked at them. Long black bull horns, ragged leather wings full of holes, and a cowl which only revealed a milky white mouth with a sinister smirk gave him the air of a true demon. Crimson eyes glinted with glee as with a wave of his hand Meramon turned and ran into the desert.

"Y-You-" BlackGatomon interrupted herself, jumping to slash at the far larger Digimon... only to get swatted aside like nothing.

"Foolish." The devil Digimon said uninterestedly. "I have matters I need to discuss with someone worth my time."

"D-Devimon...?" Naruto asked.

"O Digidestined of Darkness, it's good to finally meet face to face." Devimon spread his wings, walking slowly to him, "For you to have such power at your fingertips yet foolishly use it for whims shows you're a child. Should you have used your head, perhaps Leomon's fate could've been different."

"I-I..." the boy's mind flashed with images of what happened, and Devimon grinned. Kitmon stared at something in one of the dark Digimon's hand, which was glowing a dark red before he clutched it, hiding its red light from view. The fur ball wanted to act, but having seen what kind of power the evil Digimon had, he knew it'd be a signed death at best.

"Let me show you kindness just once." He started and approached the boy, leaning down.

"Don't you touch him!" BlackGatomon jumped at him, was caught by the throat singlehandedly.

"Let her go!" Naruto finally reacted, yelling that while he clutched the Digivice tighter.

"Observe a true traitor..." Devimon told him with an amused smile, "Using you to get to me, the one who nurtured, taught her of you, and even allowed to have free will under my rule. Repaying me by siding with the one I need to end my life is truly the very definition of betrayal."

"G-Go die!" she choked out before Devimon tightened his grip, getting her to gasp breathlessly in pain.

"I said let her go!" Naruto ran and tried to punch him, only to get kicked aside and skid to a stop.

"Is throwing Leomon's life away not enough?" Devimon asked, amused beyond belief, "Because I can't have you dead, my new vessel."

"W-what?" Naruto couldn't understand anything, too many things were happening.

"Meramon will kill the others for me, so I'll let you know." He kneeled before Naruto, smirking, "You are unlike normal humans. You not only fuse with Digimon or become one, you're something else. Which is why I will use your Digivice and body to become stronger. Nothing will stand in my way after that."

"Damn you!" Naruto rolled back to his feet and raced at the devil, throwing punches which his opponent evaded with ease before backhanding him with BlackGatomon on the face.

Once the kid ate dirt again, Devimon chuckled through his nose, "Have you not realized who kept you from evolving?" he said as he clutched the item hidden in his free hand, "Do you believe you possess any kind of power over darkness when compared to me?" he held up the item, its red glow making it hard to see what it was, "Now, show me your true darkness so I can feed from it."

"The reason Leomon..." Naruto growled while face down on the ground, before gripping the dirt, his eyes fighting back tears, "N-No... It wasn't your fault..."

"What are you saying!? Of course, it is his fault!" Kitmon shouted, ' _Dammit, if only I could fight on my own I'd be ripping out that bastard's throat!_ ' he looked at BlackGatomon clawing at Devimon's wrist to no avail, ' _But what do I do? I don't know this world as well as her, but if we don't run, we're dead. If only-_ '

"It's my fault, alright?" Naruto felt his own tears hit his balled fists, "D-Damn! I promised... I promised him I'd be better! All I did was act like a fool again! W-Why can't I learn!?" he felt his tears roll down his cheeks as he opened his eyes, finally letting it all out in a yell, "L-Leomon... Why did you stick with me!? I'm nothing but trouble, dammit! Everyone knows that! I can't do a damn thing right! So why am I a Digidestined!? I shouldn't be here! All I do is make things worse for others! That's why everyone in my village hates me, because they knew I... I was a demon!"

"N-Naruto..." Kitmon choked out, "Why are you-"

"I knew!" Naruto sobbed, "I knew all along! It was obvious, but I tried so hard to ignore it!"

"A demon...?" Devimon asked very intrigued, but very delighted at the energy emanating from the item in his hand. "What are you talking about?"

"I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune..." Naruto's eyes lost their light, "It's the only explanation... Everyone hates me because I'll ruin everything, get their loved ones killed..."

Devimon chortled deep and dark in his throat, a horrendous rumble of smug malevolent glee his words interrupting Naruto's own, "Oh. This is just delicious. You honestly thought that you could have a place among those children? That you were not an abomination. HAH! WHAT A JOKE!"

"…" Naruto clenched his fists tightly, Devimon's words stinging him to his core. Because he knew how right they were, or so he thought.

"Yes. I can see that now. You've been alone your entire life. You've never had a single friend. Nor family. Not a one. And now, like a pathetic parasite, you have latched onto this world as an excuse. You wish solely to be acknowledged, to be considered anything other than a gut-wrenching demon brat." That word made Naruto sniffle, tears coming to his eyes as he stared at the ground.

"AHAHAH! Are you actually crying!? How pathetic! You disgust me, you should be ashamed of yourself boy! Crying in front of your own partner, my daughter!" he laughed, holding BlackGatomon in one claw and shaking her about just so she could see Naruto's tortured face.

"Bastard..." Kitmon growled, hating how weak he was.

Devimon kept going, "Did you honestly think she could ever care for you? FOOL! She had been playing you from the start, didn't you see that?" he asked, making Naruto look up briefly. "How utterly pathetic! You truly believed she liked you. No, that she even cared about you! How wretched! You latched onto her and the other Digimon like a leech, sucking away at them to seek validation for your miserable life! You really are a loathsome demon brat, aren't you!?" He taunted the two, before BlackGatomon finally heard enough.

"L-Like I could care a-about that!" BlackGatomon snapped despite still being in a chokehold, "Y-You're my partner! Naruto! I may have used you at first, but you!" Her memories flooded through her, Naruto's kind grin, his happiness, his desire to impress her, and how much those things had begun to matter to her. "You… Are my friend too! I care about you! More than just as a tool for my revenge! I won't let him mock you! I won't! I WON'T!" The feline shouted to the heavens, tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly, the tag in Devimon's hand started to lose its light, "What're you doing!?" he asked the black cat.

But she refused to answer him and continued to talk to her partner, "I stayed with you despite your flaws, because... Because I know you're stronger than this dast- No, this bastard!" she glared at the demonic being before her with as much hatred as she could muster. Whether she was losing her breath or not didn't matter to her as much as insulting him, "So do not let him win! Please, don't ever let him win and do what he's done to Leomon or my mother to another! Please! Fight for everything you love and care for! Fight because I… Because I want to be saved by you! BECAUSE I WANT TO REMAIN WITH YOU!"

"Insolent brat!" Devimon threw her against a tree, watching her bounce, "I shall deal with you first, then let the boy sink deeper into darkness, and kill you once he becomes my-"

His words stopped when Naruto gripped his ankle, "Don't..." he looked up at him, his eyes filled with life. His tears were still fresh, but there was a fire inside him, "Don't touch my partner!" His next words brought BlackGatomon's head weakly up to stare at him, "She's someone I care about! She might be really rude, she might be kinda mean, she's a little sadistic, and she likes saying weird words like dastard. But that's fine by me! Because I want to make her proud! To see that I'm more than just a drop out or a failure as a Digidestined! I won't let you insult her any longer!"

"N-Naruto…" BlackGatomon whispered, tears coming to her eyes as she took in her partner's determined glare.

"So that's why. So that's why I won't let you harm her! Not her, not a single Digimon more! I'll never let you take this world from those it belongs to! I won't let Leomon's death go unavenged either!" His body begun glowing, even as he slowly got to his feet.

"Unhand me!" Devimon snarled and brought up his claw to kill the boy... only to be pushed and crash into a tree from a single punch!

"Kitmon!" Naruto turned to the small Digimon, wiping his tears, "Sorry it's taking me so long to stop being a pain, so let me make it up to you and Black-chan right here, right now by destroying this son of a bitch!"

Grinning fiercely, the fox Digimon nodded at him, "Just what I wanted to hear."

"Fool! Did you forget I control your own darkness!?" the evil Digimon snarled.

"Demon, human, Digimon... I don't care anymore!" Holding up his Digivice, Naruto roared and glared at the increasingly furious Devimon, "If you really want the worst in me, that's what you'll get! This isn't another promise, this is the brand-new start of Naruto Uzumaki!" the black device started to glow red. "This isn't about me anymore, this isn't about us anymore, this is about me being who I know I can be! Because I want to protect what I treasure!" he roared furiously, Kitmon laughing in anticipation.

"Here we go! You've been testing us for the last time! Here we go partner!" he shouted with Naruto who nodded.

"Let's go!"

 **ALPHA EVOLUTION!**

 **KITMON DIGIVOLVES TO... KURAMAMON!**

Devimon's eyes grew wide, "I-Impossible!" he roared before blocking a strike from the smaller Digimon's bokken aimed straight at his head. He crossed both arms in front of himself, letting them take the strike and regretting it soon. He grunted, grinding his teeth when the sheer brute force behind the wooden sword was enough to hurt him, him! The most powerful Digimon in File Island!

"If there exist more people, demons or Digimon like you, I'll fight you like a demon myself!" Kuramamon declared furiously.

"Don't mock me, you brat!" Devimon snapped. "Have you forgotten I overpowered your meaningless anger!"

"And that was a fluke," Naruto growled. "Never again will I be that stupid. But right now, I don't care how strong you are, I'll fight you even if all my bones are broken and the last drop of my blood is spilled!"

At the declaration from both Naruto and Kitmon, the fusion's body started to glow!

 **BETA EVOLUTION!**

 **KURAMAMON DIGIVOLVES TO...**

Where the once barely short Digimon stood, a new form started to grow. Standing seven feet tall was a more adult-looking version. The black version of Naruto's pants remained, but the feet were covered in blood red greaves. On its back three majestic fox tails swished in the wind, while a massive katana rested on it. Said sword was six feet long, including the black handle, and half a foot wide with no guard. It was attached to a magnetic plate which was secured with a belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"W-What!?" Kitmon asked with a deeper, gravelly voice, while his and his partner's new form looked over itself. "Not bad..." Naruto said with the same grizzled voice in his throat while gripping his new sword, glaring at the even more infuriated Devimon.

"I guess I underestimated you, but no matter. Your life will end here." The devil growled and pushed both hands forward, " _Death Hand!_ " Unholy energy blasted out of his palms at the Beta Fusion form. Gripping the sword tightly, the were-fox brought it over his head and swung it down, cutting into the floor with a loud cry.

" _Soul Flame!_ " he roared as the ground burst into azure fire, a line of it breaking the ground and going straight at Devimon.

When both attacks collided, the two towering Digimon felt the force and were blasted back, even BlackGatomon who shrieked before finding herself held by one of the fusion's tails. He gave her a warm smile, then brought up his sword to block Devimon's arm when it extended to try to stab him with the devil's claws. The fusion pushed back the evil Digimon, who scowled at him and squeezed the tag in his hand.

"You're not the only one who can make up new attacks..." he growled, his wings glowing red, " _Bloody Wing!_ "

He flew at the sword-wielding Digimon, who when seeing Devimon swing his wing at him immediately ducked. He did so at the right time, for the devil's wing had become a blade that sliced a tree behind him clean in half. Pulling his sword from the ground, the fox Digimon slashed at his enemy, who used his other wing to parry the strike. Sparks could be seen from the clash, heat emanating from the blade and glowing steel wing from the sheer force of the two pushing the other back until it made the point where they touched glow red.

Sparks also flew where their glares collided, the fusion pulled his muzzle in a furious snarl while Devimon's face was twisted in an enraged sneer. However, when the fusion stepped forward, the devil grunted when he was pushed back. Giving another step towards the evil Digimon, the were-fox made the maniacal devil take a step back. And yet, despite overpowering him, neither Naruto nor Kitmon lowered their guard or let their anger lose its fuel. If anything, they were growing to hate the one before them more and more as they started to run, Devimon's feet kicking up a trail of dust as he skidded on the floor to try to stop them.

"Surprised!?" Naruto asked when getting faster and faster, lifting Devimon off his feet, "You better not blink, because I'm not letting up ever again!"

Lifting the large devil, the fused Digimon yelled at the top of his lungs in pure rage and threw the evil monster against a tree, which he crashed right through!

After his rough landing in which he rolled until crashing into a boulder, the black-clad Digimon got on his knees, "Impossible! I'm being pushed around by a brat!?" Devimon snarled, "I have the tag, I have power over true darkness, I even have his crest to fuel my power! How is his anger overpowering me!?"

"Leomon said to channel my anger, I get now what he means..." Naruto started, glaring at the one before him. "Act like a god all you want, I'll become the demon that'll take you out of the heavens!"

"You're nothing but a pathetic brat!" Devimon roared and pushed both his palms forward, " _Death Hand!_ "

Unholy energy flew at the fusion, who glared and aimed the tip of his sword at the devil, holding the handle besides his head, " _Spirit Blade!_ "

Thrusting the large blade forward, he shot an arrow of azure flames which pierced through Devimon's attack! Said Digimon was too shocked to react, but as fate's whimsical hand would have it, he had been lucky to have his attack change what would've been his demise's trajectory. But he wasn't unharmed either. Letting out an agonizing scream, the devil fell back and clutched his head, where one of his horns was missing!

"D-Damn you!" there he was, on his knees before a brat, his anger was something unspeakable yet it was dwarfed by Naruto's. That, he knew, "Curse you, brat! I'll make you pay for this, and forever rue the day you ever came to exist!" he touched a shadow on the ground, BlackGatomon's eyes wide.

"He's getting away!" she told her partner, who jumped to slice the devil in two... but his sword split the boulder he had been at, and nothing else.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, stabbing the ground, "Get back here, you coward!" he yelled at the forest, but there was no response.

Sighing tiredly, his partner spoke to try to calm him down, "He's gone. But..." she smiled, "You harmed him, you hurt his pride in ways no one ever could. At the very least, you avenged Leomon's honor."

Breathing deeply, the fusion returned to the usual two kids, the blond clenching a fist, "Next time I see him, it'll be the last." He looked at the sky, "So, I can get stronger, huh? Strong enough to stop Devimon and others like him from harming or using others?"

"Of course," Kitmon nodded. "And you'll have me backing you up."

"Yeah, but I still have something to ask..." he turned to BlackGatomon, who flinched as she had a good idea what he was going to say.

"I... will come clean." She closed her eyes, "Choosing one's family is a dream none of us can get. What I saw under his shadow was enough to make me hate him, but when it came to my mother, who he forced not only to birth me but raise me too... He was far more ruthless." She didn't want to continue, so she waited for him to say something.

Deep down, he could tell they felt the same, having seen how horrible people can be to one left him a good idea what she dealt with, "Black-chan... Your dad's a jerk."

Averting her eyes from his, she replied with, "Trust me, I know."

"After all that happened, if you want to talk about it, do so when you feel like it." She felt relieved at his words.

"Thank you for trusting me... You're a fool, though, a naïve but reliable one." He snickered at her response, and then remembered something.

"Oi, did you really mean what you said about being my friend?" Naruto asked with a goofy grin and a blush.

Looking away with a blush of her own, the black cat scoffed, "Y-You grow on others, I'll admit."

Deciding it was best to focus, Kitmon spoke up, "Devimon said others, though. Meramon's possibly going after kids like Naruto."

"Ah, you're right! If so, we got to stop that flame-head!" Naruto cried and went off running with BlackGatomon cradled under an arm and Kitmon on the other.

Much to her displeasure, "H-Hey, slow down! At least next time warn a lady!" her tears left a trail behind from the scare of going from zero to fifty in a split second.

And soon, they passed by an unaware Ranamon, her fruit cake in her hands, "Ah, there they go..." the frog princess was about to call Naruto, but noted the black cat clinging to him, "Ah, no way! They're getting so close now!" she glared adorably with her cheeks puffed, "Time for a change of plans, I'm going with him."

With that, she started following him, while Naruto went after the trail of the other Digidestined.

It sure was the start of an odd journey.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Next chapter, Naruto will chase the Digidestined to make Leomon proud and help them. Only problem is that Devimon has had his pride shattered, but he'll have a lovely frog princess ready to back him up. I'll leave you with a few words from by my best friend and brother from another mother since he helped me write things this chapter.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : Heyo everyone! I did my best for this chapter, I was behind some of the core dialogue and wrote Devimon's vile insults as well. We really want to make him into an active villain towards Naruto and the Digidestined, so we hope we managed to convey his evil right. As usual Leomon dies tragically, although he died a bit earlier than he did in canon, but as they say you can't keep a good cat down. Leomon's gotta return to be cool as hell, as usual. Such is his fate. Anyways, we'll see you next chapter and hope you enjoy it as much as you have the others!

Swordslinger out!


	5. Hotheaded

I OWN NOTHING

Savage Broly pointed out that outside of Japan Piyomon's name is Biyomon. I'm using an English subtitled version to know what to write, forgive me if some names are in their original form.

 **XXXXXX**

"Damn that brat!"

Devimon cursed atop Infinity Mountain, leaning against a wall as he held the stump where one of his horns used to be. To lose to a mere child, a nobody, nay, a nothing... Could there be something more humiliating? Him, a true lord of darkness, brought to his knees, shamed, and ridiculed without a part of his body by a nothing! And he had the Darkness Crest, but holding the tag in his claws meant nothing!

Before him, an image flashed of a tiny Salamon glaring at him, her body covered in bruises and growling at him, " _I'll show you how powerless you are!_ "

Those were her words before he kicked her out of his lair like an unwanted puppy, staring coldly in disappointed disgust. Now, that same disappointment he sired was back, biting at his ankles and making his main target strong enough to defy him. Adding insult to injury, truly rubbing salt into the wound, she had been the one to save the god-complex Digimon's vessel from submitting to his overwhelming darkness.

"Little ingrate... Even after evolving, you can't harm me, and yet you think you can stand up to me!?" he was twitching in anger, the crest glowing as he clawed his head, "I made you! It was I who gave you meaning and you side with that human!? I, Devimon, am to rise above all Digimon and cover this world in darkness! Why do you think mere insects like you, even below dung beetles, can stand up to he who will shroud this land in his eternal shadow!?" he slammed a hand into a wall, black gears flying out of the mountain and into the desert, "Begone! Perish like the insignificant life forms you are in a meaningless death!"

Running through the desert with his friends held close and Ranamon trying to catch up, Naruto saw the village close by, "That's where Meramon is, right!?"

"Yes, but wasn't he like the size of a tree!? Where is he!?" BlackGatomon asked, trying to cling on to her partner.

"Perhaps he was beaten by someone from the village?" Kitmon asked, hopeful there wouldn't be a battle.

"I wish-" the sound of something zooming through the air brought his attention up, "Black gears!" he gasped as they slammed into the sand, spinning and grinding against the ground before kicking it up. Soon, wind started to swirl around the gears, getting faster and faster while the sand was blasted around them.

"W-What's he doing now?" BlackGatomon asked, shielding her eyes from the sand.

Naruto clenched his teeth and forced himself forward, thankful for his goggles, "If he just wants to put sand in my pants as revenge, he better bring something better."

"Can you see the village, then?" Kitmon asked, and then spat, "Ptoo, sans in mah mouz!"

"Just hold on!" Naruto told them and held them tightly to his body.

"Isn't the wind getting stronger!?" BlackGatomon noted from her tail swishing from the sandy gales.

"Then hold on to me!" the blond told her and she latched on to his back while he held Kitmon under an arm.

"Should we seek shelter? Do you even see something like that?" the fox Digimon asked after he was done spitting sand.

Naruto was about to reply when he heard it, "H-Help! Naruto-san, are you there!? Anybody, please help me!"

"R-Ranamon!?" turning around so fast he nearly gave himself a crick on the neck, he saw the frog girl clutching a box to her body and pushing up her... generous body parts.

Pink invaded his cheeks from seeing her squeeze the box against her chest as if her life depended on it while using an arm to cover her eyes from the sand. Being in that awkward moment where puberty had yet to start but he was finally noticing girls, he could only stare. Could he be blamed when no one had been there to explain some important facts of life to him? At least his grip on his partners remained strong.

After the wind got wilder, Naruto's brain rebooted itself when he found his feet sliding on the sand. He focused on Ranamon, and gasped in fear. The princess-like Digimon was screaming her pretty green head off when the sandstorm created by the gears sent her flying up. Of course, promising what he did, he went after her and held on to one of her bare, webbed feet. Then, the sandstorm only got much stronger.

"W-What's going on!?" Kitmon yelled when all four went flying into the air, away from the village.

"Everyone, hang on!" Naruto screamed while trying to hold everyone close.

Flying into the air, sand blasting him from all sides, and losing any sense of balance would've been an experience he'd be forced to go through in another timeline. Unluckily for him, he couldn't hold on much longer and neither could his partners. Cold fear tingled his back when he felt BlackGatomon's arms loosen around him before she was flung away, screaming as the wind pulled them apart.

"N-Naruto! A factory-" and that's all he heard before she was lost.

"Black-chan!" he screamed, trying to tighten his grip on Ranamon and Kitmon.

"Naruto-san, please don't let go!" Ranamon cried, and Naruto finally noticed that his grip on her foot was slipping.

"Grab my hand, ok!?" he screamed, hoping she'd reach out to him before his hand slid off her leg.

Deciding it was the worst time to say something, Kitmon had no choice but to do so, "Naruto, let's meet at whatever factory BlackGatomon spoke of and bring food!" with that, the fur ball bravely jumped off. It let Naruto grab a better hold of Ranamon to keep her close, but he saw only a red blur disappearing in the sand.

"Kitmon!" he called his partner, who yelled back.

"Don't you dare worry for me!" was the fox's reply from wherever he was.

Naruto shut his eyes and let out a yell. Whether it was out of anger, sorrow or madness from everything that happened, he couldn't tell. He just yelled and held on to Ranamon.

Thus, the three friends were sent away in the desert...

Upon a rough landing with his face down on the sand, Naruto grunted and forced himself on his hands and knees. Sand fell off his back like a shrinking turtle shell. After shaking that small dune off his back, he looked all around him for signs of his friends. Before he could call for them, he noticed something under his hands. It felt very soft and oddly... slippery?

Looking down, he turned redder than Kuramamon's fur when seeing who was under him. At the very least his hands weren't on two very malleable mounds of flesh, they rested on her exposed sides while the box carrying her cake remained closely pressed on those bouncy yet firm wonders. Getting up, he immediately fell on his butt from the disorientation after his little air trip.

"Oh... What hit me?" she asked, rubbing her head and sitting up, "What's with all this sand?"

"S-Sorry, it wasn't my intention to-" he started, but she cut him off with a relieved look on her face.

"Naruto-san, I was looking all over for you! And you came to my rescue!" she cheered and extended the box to him, "Here, I made this cake just for you!"

"W-Wait, what are you doing here!? It can't be just to deliver a cake, right?" he asked, astonished at her reasons.

Pouting cutely, she puffed her cheeks, "I am serious about being better, so I wanted to be nice to you."

"Alright, I just... never expected anyone to bake for me." he rubbed the back of his head, and then it hit me, "Wait, where are Kitmon and Black-chan!?"

"Black-chan?" she echoed questioningly.

"It's what I call BlackGatomon." He answered and stood up, looking from one side to the other, "Oi! Kitmon, Black-chan, can you two hear me!?"

"Nicknaming her already and worrying so much for her..." the frog girl whispered to herself and looked at her cake box, frowning determinedly, "Oh, it's time we spend some quality time."

In his panic, Naruto recalled something, "Factory... Oh yeah, they must be there!" he stared around the desert, trying to spot it.

"A factory?" she asked, poking her chin with a finger, "Would it be that place where Andromon is?"

"Andromon...?" Naruto asked, recalling something, "Didn't Black-chan mention a Digimon like that was had dwellings...?" his eyes lit up, "That has to be it, she said there was nothing else of interest but that guy's house and the village nearby!"

"I-I can guide you!" she blurted out.

"Really!?" his face lit up, a large grin on his childish face that made her knees wobble and her thankful that she was still seated on the ground.

"Y-Yeah, I know a thing or two about this place, and I can use a little charm to ask guys the way around." She was inwardly cheering when he gained a beaming smile.

"Thanks, Rana-chan!"

' _Y-Yes! I'm getting a cute nickname!_ ' she blushed and held up the box, "Uh... This is for you, so if you're hungry..."

His gut's rumbling said he was, "Oh, thanks again." He blushed and grabbed the cake, digging in with gusto, "Man, this is so sweet! It's great!"

She felt too happy for words, her face heating up, "R-Really!? It was my first attempt!"

He nodded, "I'm glad it's this good. Black-chan's food is great, but I've had a sweet tooth for a while."

Frowning, Ranamon thought on her next course of action, ' _I see that high and mighty feline's going to give me trouble getting my man... Well, I won't lose easily._ '

As Naruto stuffed his face happily, she smiled again, forgetting about her plans to win his heart and just being content around him.

Meanwhile, Kitmon wasn't enjoying his situation... "Ugh... Why'd I do that?" he frowned under the sun's heat, "I should've told him to let her go, but he's changed." He looked at the sky, hoping to see a cloud with no luck, "Actually, he'd have said no regardless. But why did I just act like that? Is this part of being a Digimon now, being his partner?"

Panting tiredly, he hopped forward, only to stop when his stomach gave out a meek growl, "Hmm, is someone there?" asked a familiar face.

Suddenly all exhaustion disappeared, his energies fueled again by fear, "M-Meramon!?" he hopped back, "What're you-" and the fuel was quickly depleted, "Ugh, so hungry..."

"Here." He offered the tiny Digimon a bowl full of seed.

"W-What!? Weren't you trying to burn my fur a second ago!?" Kitmon asked and the flame Digimon looked away in shame.

Meramon merely nodded, "I was, but only due to Devimon's influence. At least there was a brave group of children there to stop me, one of them whose Digimon helped me return to normal."

The fur ball stared at him, trying to find a hint of a lie, but found none, "Children? You mean humans?"

The fire humanoid scratched his fiery cheek, "Is that what they're called?"

Groaning in disbelief at the ignorance before him, Kitmon asked, "Did they look like furless apes?" he got a nod, "Then yes. Did you happen to see a loud one wearing black and orange with golden hair?"

"I was just on my way to help him!" Meramon realized, "I saw you wobbling weakly, so I stopped to help first. But this child you're mentioning is heading off to Andromon's place."

"Hmm, perhaps that's where she wanted us to meet..." Kitmon whispered to himself before thinking his actions, "Could you take me there? I promised to wait for him there. He's my partner."

"Of course." Meramon held the tiny fur ball in his hands, getting him to yelp.

"W-Wait, wait, wait, you'll burn my- Huh?" he was surprised that he felt warmth but no burning heat.

"I can regulate my body temperature to do no harm to friends." The humanoid placed the small Digimon on his shoulder and handed him the bowl again, "Eat up, it's a long journey."

Looking at the bigger but kind Digimon and then at the food, Kitmon shut his eyes and dug in, "Thanks for the food."

"Don't mention it." Meramon replied with a smile as they headed to the factory.

And as they did, the fox Digimon thought out loud, through a mouthful of rather tasty seeds, "What to name that new form...?"

Meramon tilted his head to the fox head, "Did you say something about having a good walking form?"

"...I'm actually worried you somehow heard that, but no." Kitmon looked up at the sky, and if he had shoulders he'd have shrugged, "Eh, I'll think about it when I meet him."

"Alright..." Meramon nodded and continued walking.

On another part of the desert, BlackGatomon hummed to herself, "An oasis?" she questioned while looking around the place, which had fridges.

Tall palm trees offered shade, the small pool in the middle gave the place some life, and the fridges mentioned before made it odd to look at. Too tempted to ignore the fact she had been flung away from her allies during a sandstorm, she opened one. Inside the machine that usually cooled down food was a green, purple-spotted slug-like Digimon with its tongue hanging out.

"Nume?" it asked when seeing her, before all the other fridges suddenly opened, revealing the same creature, but multiplied.

"Numemon, tell me the quickest way to the factory where Andromon is." She coldly told it.

"Nume..." it cackled and threw a pink poop, which she casually let hit her chest and in reply she brought up her claws, making it and its partners sweat.

"Do remember I'm not only stronger level-wise." She started coolly, "Now add to that the fact I've lost someone important and that you decided to throw your feces at me. Be my guest in trying again, but I can get a bath at the pool nearby if I do get hit again..." her glare turned icy enough to freeze all Numemon in place, "What I'll do to you won't wash off, though."

Five minutes of brutal clawing later, and the Numemon had basically been enslaved, carrying the tiny cat in a throne made of palm trees while she sipped some coconut water with her legs crossed. She managed to wash her fur off and even to get the stench off, with the crying mollusk Digimon having provided everything she needed to do so. Said slug-like Digimon were covered in bruises and scratches that would not leave.

Dark clouds covered the sky, shielding her and the Numemon from the sun during their trip as well as letting her cool off, "So, boss, who's the important person you're looking for?"

Hearing one of the mollusks talk annoyed her, "That's something you needn't know or worry about. Now move faster or I'm sharpening my claws with you."

"Eek!" they hurried off into the distance while she daintily sipped her coconut juice.

"You better make it there before I finish my drink, or I'll do worse than before." She casually told them.

"So mean!" they shrieked but started running faster.

Devimon wasn't all that unhappy with the result before him. "United you've been strong. Without your partners it'll be easy and true delight to hold your mangled corpse for my daughter to see."

With a wave of his hand, black gears flew after Naruto and Ranamon. Said Digimon could be doing better, though. Lacking any nearby body of water, she felt herself dry up. Adding to that the scorching sun on their part of the desert, and she would've done anything for some water. Almost anything, though. Good luck seemed to be a blessing of hers, for Naruto's naivety allowed her to use her weakness to lean on him.

Pushing all of her body on his, she couldn't help but moan weakly partly because of the heat and mostly because of how adorable he looked blushing, "Sorry for this. I can't take this sun at all. If we find a body of water, I could be set to travel this place without being a pain."

He was sweating, but at least his sweat managed to moisten up the agonizing frog girl, "L-Let's find one soon..." he grunted from the exhaustion, the heat, and how good her smooth body felt on his. His eyes started to lose focus, things blurring before him, "Why is it so hot here?"

"Hihihi, that'd be me, Flamemon!" called a boy. Turning, Ranamon and Naruto found a humanoid Digimon. He looked around Naruto's age, and like him he was four inches shorter than Ranamon.

Flamemon, as he introduced himself, had large spiked red hair, cut-off horns and elf ears with gold hoop each. He also possessed green eyes and marks beneath its eyes, dark skin with white marks on the left side, a flame-shaped tail and triple-toed feet with red claws. He wore ankle-length red pants with a belt and a large silver buckle with the symbol for fire, red gauntlets, red cuffs around the ankles and red shoulder-pads.

And he had THAT look. That same look Naruto had when about to pull a prank, throw food at someone who badmouthed him with their backs turned to him, or make a fool of himself. It unnerved Naruto almost as much as the fact the impish looking Digimon claimed he was the cause of the heat. However, Ranamon didn't have the time or patience to have her moment ruined or her skin dehydrated.

But she was smart, "Oh, so you cute little thing are making poor me suffer?" she batted her eyelashes at Flamemon, getting him to blush.

"Uh... I, um, didn't mean to-" he started, but the frog girl got right to the crocodile tears.

"So mean, so cruel! Doing this to a girl who lost herself to help someone out of a hurry!" she dramatically placed an arm over her head. "Why must you be such a bad Digimon?"

"Ah, sorry, sorry, I didn't want to make you cry, I just wanted to prank you two!" the horned Digimon clasped his hands and the heat disappeared, just as his head hung low, "Ugh, making girls cry is no fun. It's why I only target dudes."

Beaming, Ranamon clung to Naruto's arm while said blond tried to process what happened, "Just don't do it again, alright sweetie? Now, can you let me and my friend here pass?"

"Hmm... You, I could." The redhead said, then pointed a finger at Naruto, "His face's dumb, though. That's why I wanna have some fun with him."

"Why you..." Naruto was about to start fighting.

Only for Leomon's words to hit him, " _Fool!_ " he recalled it, Ogremon's sneaky move and the lion's anger, " _Charging in like that, someone like him would've easily used a dirty trick and hurt you or gotten to your partners!_ " those words stung, digging deeper into him than any dagger ever could.

So, he lowered his fist and shook his head, "You're not worth it."

"Huh!?" the redhead gasped, "W-Well then, you're stupid! Your entire... everything's dumb! Seriously, why's a pretty thing like her with you!?"

Balling his hands into fists, Naruto felt ready to punch Flamemon, but still remembered what Leomon told him, " _Anger is a dangerous emotion to use, though. However, there may be other ways for you to become Kuramamon. Ones where your judgment won't be clouded by rage and with which you'll channel your power properly._ "

Remembering how he tried to fight Meramon and how that ended made his anger die, ' _If I act like back then... I'd have learned nothing._ ' He took a deep breath and looked Flamemon in the eye, "If that's all you're going to do, get going. I'm not fighting you." He made a shooing motion, "Get going, I am done here."

Pouting like a little brat, Flamemon continued, "Argh, why are you so stubborn!? You look strong, at least, so why don't we see who's the best fighter!?"

At that remark, Naruto had to ask, "Why do you even want to fight me?"

Ranamon got an idea, "Isn't it obvious? He wants to prove he's a worthy warrior by beating an even worthier one, right?"

"N-No..." the redhead looked at the ground, "I... I..." he then glared at Naruto, "I'm not weak, you know!? That's why I'm showing everyone I can kick butt!"

And it finally hit Naruto, "So you want them to look at you differently."

Pausing for a moment, Flamemon took what he said before nodding, "Y-Yeah! I'm strong! And I know I can be stronger! That's why you ought to let me fight you! At least I can show everyone I can win a fight! I have used my brains to weaken my opponents, so they'll also have to admit I'm smart, too!"

"Why are they treating you so bad?" Naruto asked bluntly.

Flamemon froze for a second, unsure of whether to answer or not, "I... Where I come from, everyone's really strong. But they treat me like I'm the runt of the pack. That's why I came to this island, to find and fight strong Digimon. Then, I'll get back home and I will have everyone accept I am not weak!" he yelled the last four words and aimed a finger at them, "I'm not! You got that!?"

Shaking his head, Naruto took a deep breath, "Would it be worth it?"

"What do you mean worth it? Of course it is! Everyone will have to look at me differently!" the fire Digimon said enthusiastically.

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto spoke the best he could, "Then you shouldn't fight me at all." He put his hands on his hips, giving Flamemon a simple if blank look, "What if you get killed or get others killed for picking the wrong fight? Could you stand that?"

Flamemon frowned, "You sound like Leomon. He kicked my butt, but next time-"

"There won't be a next time!" Naruto exclaimed, silencing the fire Digimon.

Ranamon was surprised, "W-What happened to you?"

"Leomon... died to protect me..." he glared at Flamemon, "And all because I acted like you are doing right now! So if you keep this up, be sure you're ready to lose something!"

The other boy stepped back, shocked, "L-Leomon really died...?"

"All because of a guy called Devimon." Naruto told him, "Go ahead, though, try and fight him. You'll find out thinking you can do everything won't get you anything on a silver platter!"

Staring at his feet, Flamemon asked, "C-Can I learn, then?"

"Sorry, could you explain?" Ranamon asked for the blond.

"I-I mean, can you teach me how to earn something!" the redhead pleaded, clasping his hands like he was praying, "You seem to know what you're saying! I asked Leomon the same, but he told me to find my own way to be strong! Let me tag along to learn what you're talking about, please!"

"Hey, aren't you putting too much faith in me?" Naruto questioned many things. "You don't even know my name."

"Then... I'll call you Aniki!" Flamemon said.

"Isn't that what thugs call their superiors?" Ranamon asked, too surprised for better words.

"Please, Aniki!" Flamemon hung his head low, bowing, "I really want to be stronger! If Leomon gave his life for yours, then I might learn something!"

"Are you even-" Naruto's throat dried up when hearing a familiar sound, "Black gears!"

Everyone turned to see but five gears fly at them. Immediately and without thinking, Naruto grabbed Ranamon and ducked for cover, throwing himself over the frog girl. On one hand, she was beyond happy to have him on top of her in a way she had admittedly fantasized the night before. On the other, she saw him turn to the gears at the right time for the two of them to see Devimon's evil artifacts hit their mark.

"W-What's this...?" the childish fire Digimon gaped, eyes wide and full of fear, "M-My body feels weird... A-Aniki, help... Help me! I'm scared!"

Real tears leaked down his face as he turned to Naruto for help, extending a hand to the blond, just as Devimon's voice echoed in his head, " _Flamemon, the power you seek is now yours. Strength beyond your limits is right on your hands. All you have to do to keep it that way is bring me that boy kicking and screaming, or dead._ "

"Power..." Flamemon looked at his hands, his eyes glazing over as he gained a cruel smirk, "I can be strong... No, I'm strong!" Dark energy burst around the small Digimon, shrouding him in black matter as he brought up a palm. From it, a jet of flames flew at Naruto, who grabbed Ranamon and rolled out of the way.

Jumping off her to get Flamemon's attention off her, Naruto pulled out a kunai and got ready to fight, "Fine, you wanted a fight, don't complain when it's another loss for you!"

For such a small Digimon that others believed to be a wimp, Flamemon sure had a dangerous power. By merely extending his palm forward, three fireballs flew at the blond. Ranamon watched weakly as her crush jumped over one, rolled under another the instant he landed on the floor, and threw his kunai at the third. Despite the sweat sticking sand on his face and clothes, he looked cool in her eyes.

Naruto managed to roll to the side to avoid the last fire shot, but his opponent had a problem, "Dammit!" Flamemon cursed seeing the sharp weapon flying at him.

The redhead leaned his body to the side when the kunai went through fireball right at him, glowing red hot. Doing so left him tilted at an odd angle, showing he was still a child when compared to someone who knew how to fight. Jumping at him, Naruto slammed a fist on the redhead's face with all his strength before showing he was also fast. He slammed his knee on Flamemon's side, delivered a hook to his jaw, and then a swift, hard upper-cut that had him reeling back.

Ranamon grew worried immediately, "Naruto-san, duck!"

Hearing her talk, he did as told and missed Flamemon's mouth holding flames behind his teeth as the horned Digimon brought his head forward. With a roar, the young fire Digimon spat a fire geyser that singed his opponent's hair. Gritting his teeth from the shock, the blond was quick to focus and upper-cut the redhead on the gut. It made Flamemon stagger and growl, holding both palms to the side to summon fireballs while his mouth oozed with fire. He truly looked like a fire demon.

"Rana-chan, can't you give me a hand!?" he asked the frog girl and pulled two kunais. In doing so, he brought up an arm to block a wide punch from Flamemon, parrying his gauntlet with the blade to keep the flame off his face. Sadly, Flamemon was relentless and immediately, shot another jet of flames from his mouth, forcing Naruto to jump back, duck, and get kicked on the face.

Devimon's black gears packed one mean set of steroids, for Naruto flipped back in the air four times before landing face down, "Oh no... you don't!" Ranamon growled and fired her attack, " _Dark Vapor!_ "

Flamemon looked at the acid mist, a pathetic fist-sized ball, and laughed, "Hahahah! That's not strong, not strong at all!" he spat a fireball at it, making it disappear.

She clenched her hands, angry at herself, "I want to help, but I'm too weak from the heat... If only there was some water around."

"So long as I'm here, there's no chance of rain! I made sure of it!" Flamemon laughed out loud, "You're done for, Sis!"

"Water, she needs water, so where..." Naruto grumbled from the ground as he got up on one knee, a bruise on his face. And then, an idea hit him, "Oi! Monkey boy!"

"Hey, what'd you call me!?" Flamemon growled.

Grinning, Naruto pointed a finger at him, "If you're so strong, how come you are still fighting Rana-chan when she's weak?"

"Hah, joke's on you! I made sure this shows I'm smart too!" the redhead boasted.

"But it'd mean you can't fight without cheating, meaning you're weak without your tricks." Naruto retorted, and the grin on Flamemon's face disappeared while the human's grew wider, "You're so intent on winning and yet know you're too weak to fight fair and square, face to face!"

"Shut up!" the fire Digimon blushed angrily.

"Then prove it! If you're so strong now, surely giving Rana-chan some water isn't a problem!" Naruto had a mad smirk, and Ranamon couldn't be happier.

She did try to control herself not to let her knees fail her, ' _So cool!_ '

Devimon grew alarmed, " _Don't listen to him, fool! It's a trap!_ "

Groaning, Flamemon spoke up, "Ah, shut up, if it's a trap I gotta ruin it!" he said using whatever logic he had before answering, "There's an underwater river right here, just dig deep enough and-"

" _Whipping Waves!_ " and the monkey-like Digimon was blasted high into the air with a geyser that erupted right below him. The frog princess was beaming, "Thanks, sweetie. I need to know where water is to use it, so you saved me some trouble. Now..." she snapped her fingers, the water raining around her and Naruto, refreshing her skin while Flamemon fell down face first, "And to finish it off... _Draining Rain!_ "

Flamemon hissed as his energy was sapped from him, his body shaking as the lower-level Digimon's attack took effect. Soon all five black gears flew out, but Ranamon wasn't done. To make sure they wouldn't be a threat to her or other Digimon, she fired a last Dark Vapor attack. She had a proud grin when seeing them burst into nothingness.

Getting up, Naruto walked to the redhead, helping him up, "You alright?"

"My head... What hit me?" the fire Digimon groaned.

"You let us win when you got too cocky." Naruto explained, Flamemon looked disappointed at the ground, "Which is a way I would've lost if I had been like before I met Leomon."

"Huh?" the redhead stared, confused.

Rubbing the back of his head, the boy continued, "A reason I didn't fight you was because we're too similar." He looked at the ground, "I'm too weak and pathetic to get things done right, which is why if I Rana-chan wasn't here, I could've lost easily. However, that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Just... not in the way you used to." Scratching his scalp, he tried to find the right words, "What I'm trying to say is... Don't be the bad past you. Try to be... a better you, even if it's little by little. I guess that's something Leomon would've said."

"Being a better me?" Flamemon echoed.

"If none of us learns what got us into trouble, what's the point of getting stronger, right?" Naruto told the redhead with a smile.

"Then... Would you let me come with you, Aniki!?" Flamemon exclaimed.

"But..." Naruto started, completely at a loss.

"N-No, it's not like I want you to train me." Flamemon said childishly, "I want to see what it's like to be a better version of oneself. Little by little, right? So I'm tagging along."

"Fine." Ranamon decided.

"Eh, are you serious?" Naruto asked in disbelief and Flamemon in excitement.

Covering her mouth with a hand to giggle, the frog girl nodded, "Sure, but he'll have to earn his keep."

"I-I'll do anything for Aniki and you, sis!" the tiny fire devil cheered.

"Then please help us to Andromon's place, and drop this bothersome heat." She said with a sweet smile.

"Sure!"

Naruto was just surprised at how fast people seemed to change around him, inwardly wondering, ' _Am I actually changing for the best? Guess I'll ask you when I see you again, Leomon._ '

As he smiled at that idea, Devimon just grew more furious, "Curse you! I won't rest until you pay me back this humiliation tenfold! To weaken me, rip off my horn, and help that traitor your death won't be quick! Of that you can be sure! That I, Devimon, promise!"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I had some fun writing this if only to show that Naruto may have started as his canon self but he'll develop differently from now on. If someone like Pain now told him that he needs to understand true pain to earn anything in life, he'd point out that causing pain on others because someone thinks it's alright doesn't give them the right. It's why I like writing Naruto stories, to see how he could've grown in other scenarios.

Oh, and I actually like Flamemon's design a lot. No real reason, I just do. That may as well be the reason why I'm doing this story, because I like some Digimon's design.

Swordslinger out!


	6. Way to a heart

I OWN NOTHING

At times I fear I may get one of my infamous writer's block, and then have my inner-perfectionist disagree with every choice I make to keep it moving forward. Luckily, my friend The Lord Of Pages backs me up.

 **XXXXXX**

"Finally!" Kitmon cheered. Jumping off Meramon's shoulder, the fox head hopped into the factory with his fellow Digimon behind. The place was dark, making the flame Digimon a great source of light.

"Are you sure you'll be alright waiting for your partner all alone here?" the fire humanoid asked concerned for the small fox's well-being.

"He's so stubborn he'd comb the entire desert to find this place. I expect him to be here within a day." The tiny fur ball answered.

Despite not liking the idea of leaving a small one defenseless, Meramon could tell he had his reasons to be at ease, "Should you need anything, Andromon should lend you a hand." He turned around, a hand on his fiery chin, "Now to improve my walking form..."

"Oi, are you still hung up on that? Hey, are you listening?" Kitmon asked but got no response. At least the lights turned on quickly, "Huh... Guess I can explore this place."

He started to hop around the place, knowing nothing of the chaos going on in the factory. While he observed the conveyer belt, the sound of the machinery silenced the noise of a battle. As he went around every hall, he somehow managed to be four or five halls away from the sound of running feet. Despite having keen ears, he couldn't make out if the sound of running was from dozens of feet or the machines.

So, he was bored, and just resigned himself to wait patiently at the entrance, and found a towering humanoid covered in metal plates. Its skin was a purplish gray and looked dehydrated, like a corpse moving only because of the machinery covering him. It was unnerving to have it stare at him. Kitmon started to get nervous, unsure of what to do. If the Digimon was Andromon, he shouldn't pose a problem, right?

Wrong.

" _Lightning Blade_." It said and lifted up its hand, which spun around rapidly until it blurred into a drill-shape. And with a single swing, it fired an energy beam at the kit.

Jumping over it, the small fox started hopping for dear life away from the large Digimon, "Of course this had to be the time I decide to go on my own!"

Cursing his luck, Devimon for creating the sandstorm, and whatever whim fate had to leave him to face such a situation, Kitmon prayed for a miracle. Sure enough, there was some kindness in the universe. At least, that's what one could think if looking at falling through a gap on the floor to be the positive side. Or rolling over pipes and cables. Or landing hard on a lower level after a two-story fall.

Andromon was about to give chase, but found something that called his eyes again, "Target found..."

"Crap, it's him!" yelled a boy with goggles and brown hair much spikier than Naruto's.

Kitmon remained down, grumbling to himself from the fall damage he took. Unconscious sooner rather than later after the events that had transpired, the fox slept deeply.

Unaware of what happened during his nap, he didn't know someone else had arrived hours later carried by Numemon and finishing the last of her coconut juice, "I hope those two find their way here." BlackGatomon said as she got off her small wooden throne and glared at the mollusks behind her, "Get going. If I ever see you again..." she didn't finish her threat, instead she smirked and showed them her claws.

Imagination is a powerful tool, and when the slug-like Digimon got a hint, theirs did all the work words couldn't, "Yes, ma'am! Of course, ma'am!" they shrieked and ran off.

Alone at last, the feline looked at the desert while standing at the entrance, "You better make it here... Don't you dare make me worry." She tried to be cold, but the way she nervously clutched her arms said she'd worry regardless of whether she could control her emotions or not.

Entering the factory, she wondered what to do while waiting. Just hoping they got there first wasn't worth the trouble. Moving was of essence considering her dastardly father was after them. Said demonic Digimon was more active than before, hellbent on getting back at Naruto, pun unintended. Dare she say it, she found that as an endearing from her partner. Infuriating Devimon to such a point wasn't something anyone had the right to brag about, and he did so for her. Needless to say, she found him very endearing. Although he was still a dolt.

Suddenly, the sound of people talking alerted her into hiding, "Over here are the sewers. Take this path to get out of this factory." Said Andromon to... humans!

Her eyes widened as she observed them, they looked somewhat like Naruto but had very obvious differences, "So those are the Digidestined of light, huh?" she observed them carefully, assessing all seven of them and their partners, "Tsk, they seem weak, but with humans one can't be sure. Perhaps they'll be strong enough to get to Devimon first and end him before I get the chance."

Biting her lower lip at such an idea, she darted from shadow to shadow, making no noise and tailing them. Thankfully, her short stature made sure she could use them to remain hidden from Andromon. Carefully, she got behind a girl with a pink cowgirl hat in a dress. Readying herself, BlackGatomon started to sniff her. Her nose took in her and the other's scent, memorizing it.

"Huh, is someone there?" the girl she was behind of asked and turned around.

BlackGatomon could be shocked by Naruto's speed, but it didn't mean she was any slouch. Quicker than the eye could see, she had jumped and ducked under some machinery. Flashing her teeth with a wicked grin in the darkness, she was proud to have their scent engraved in her mind. None of them were the wiser, and soon they started to move into the sewers.

"Now I only have to wait for him and Kitmon..." she snickered to herself. "Good luck, Digidestined. You'll need it."

Once Andromon left to continue his duty, the black cat left and started to look around the place. Meanwhile, Naruto and his new allies had finally arrived. Ranamon felt at ease when finally shielded from the sun, if only for a second. Without having to act as a living crutch, Naruto walked ahead of her. Flamemon was quick to run past the blond and check the weird machinery around him.

"So this is where Andromon lives? Talk about huge." He whispered in awe.

Flamemon put two fingers into his mouth and whistled, causing an echo that reached furry ears, "Andromon, you home!?" he called and waited for a response. When he didn't get it, he frowned, "He must be very deep into this place." Then he turned to Naruto, "What do we do, Aniki? Do you wanna look around for your friends?"

"Black-chan and Kitmon may have arrived first or still be on their way here." He was starting to worry, "I don't want them alone with Devimon still after us."

"N-Naruto..." they heard a muffled voice.

"Kitmon!" the blond ran after it, "Where are you!?"

"Here!" exclaimed the fox head through the gap he fell into, "Did you just whistle now or are my ears still ringing from my fall?"

"That was Flamemon!" Naruto called.

Puzzled, the tiny fox asked, "You met other Digimon? What about that frog? Is she alright?"

"Sure are!" she cheered, "Need a hand getting here?"

"That better not have been a pun." he growled, slightly offended at his lack of limbs, "Anyway, get me out of here. I don't know where to go, and that Andromon is-"

" _Whipping Waves!_ " having kept a bottle of water proved useful. She had Flamemon get it to store some water to maintain her skin moist. It also proved useful to move small Digimon by blasting them up with two water whips wrapped around him. Pulling him – and ignoring the terrified fox's screaming – she yanked him out of the gap and let him fall into Naruto's arms.

"How I hate wet fur..." Kitmon moaned in his best impression of a worn-out mop before shaking off the water, splashing it on everyone.

"Hey, watch it, tiny! At least let me dry you up!" Flamemon growled.

"Don't roast him!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling his partner away from the boy Digimon. He turned to the fur ball in his arms, "Have you seen Black-chan?"

Kitmon shook its head/body, "I've been sleeping in that hole for a while after Andromon attacked me."

"Wait, what!?" Naruto grew alarmed, as did the others.

"Oh crud, that's no good!" Flamemon panicked, "I know you're strong, Aniki! Sis is too, but even all of us together wouldn't even tickle Andromon in a fight!"

"Maybe if we had Meramon, but I told the guy to leave me here..." Kitmon grumbled.

"Wait, wait, wait, Meramon!? The flame-head!?" he wanted to grip reality again, everything felt too surreal.

"Long story short, someone did stop him from being evil. And he's the one who brought me here." The tiny fox explained, "But, as they say, I got out of the frying pan and into the fire. Fortunately for me, falling into that hole allowed me to remain hidden from Andromon. Dare I say it, he could give our form as Kiramon some trouble."

"Kiramon?" Naruto echoed.

"Do you think the name needs some work?" asked the tiny ball of fluff.

"Sweetie, aren't we forgetting that there's Andromon to worry about?" Ranamon pointed out nervously.

"Oh right..." her fear and Flamemon's was too noticeable, to the point it made Naruto uneasy, "What do you suggest then, Flamemon? You know this place, right?"

"O-Only bits of it from my trying to beat Andromon..." the redhead blushed, "Actually, I've only gotten to know the entrance and exit more than anything. That guy is scary strong."

"Then what-"

Naruto's question ended when a familiar voice greeted him, "Hello." all four turned to see BlackGatomon rounding a corner, a frown on her face, "I see you're gathering quite the odd group of followers."

"Oi, what's that mean!?" the fire Digimon exclaimed, only for a glare from the black cat to make him chuckle nervously, "Whatever... do you, uh, mean... lady...?" Ranamon felt slightly sorry for him, he seemed like the kind of Digimon who'd get easily wrapped around a female Digimon's finger.

"I have met an interesting group of children who helped Andromon get rid of a black gear." She grinned and pointed at her nose, "And I've got their scent."

"Children... You mean like me?" Naruto asked hopeful to see some humans, and understand what was happening.

"Indeed, and if they get strong enough, they could get to Devimon before us." Baring her sharp teeth, she spoke coldly, "And I'm not letting him die without having a place to see his face twist in agony."

Quaking with goosebumps, Flamemon asked, "How can she be so cute but so scary?"

"I asked myself that when I first met her." The blond replied.

"Anyway..." she started again, getting a little impatient, "Ditch those two."

"Why?" Ranamon asked with a deep frown.

"I can assume you and that Flamemon may have helped him get here, but I possess no interest or find a need to your company." The black cat crossed her arms, an aura of grace and power emanating from her, "If you need blunter words, I'll oblige. Should there ever be a moment I require an idol wannabe or a fire source, both of you wouldn't be considered an afterthought."

"How rude!" Flamemon exclaimed, stepping back like her words just slapped him on the face.

"Hey, did you forget I beat you!?" Ranamon asked.

Growling at the memory, BlackGatomon shot back, "Only because of Devimon's black gears. Should other Digimon with such power arrive, you'd be dead wherever you stood."

"Black-chan, why are you acting like that?" Naruto asked, "I thought you accepted me as a friend."

Coldly looking into his eyes, she replied, "Accepting you was something you earned. These two were most likely born to be labeled as weights. Dead weights, that is."

"All right, that's it!" Flamemon exclaimed and charged, throwing a punch which BlackGatomon jumped over, putting a gloved hand on his gauntlet before kicking his face.

"Stop that!" Naruto yelled at her while catching Flamemon by the armpits before he hit the ground.

"He attacked me first, that was a warning." She said firmly, "If I wanted to, I could've gouged his eyes out."

Both boys paled at her words, while Ranamon grew angrier, "Why do you have to act this way?"

"Do you want to die a pointless death?" the cat asked heatedly, "If so, feel free to get caught in the crossfire. Now, Naruto, let's go. I'll be after the other children."

"W-Wait a second, dammit!" he called out to her, but she had already turned and walked away. Ranamon stared at her, watching her leave with a pensive look on her green face while Naruto helped Flamemon stand up. For half a second, the cat looked back at them. A strange coldness in her eyes let the water Digimon see herself reflected in those pools. It was all that the frog princess needed.

"Naruto, go after her." The idol-like Digimon told him.

"Huh? But you and Flamemon just-" he started, but the frog girl cut him off with a serious look on her face.

"She needs to talk to you the most. We'll catch up to you." She offered him a reassuring smile.

Disliking the chances but not knowing what else to do, he nodded, "Sorry for this. I thought she had become nicer."

Running after her, he left Flamemon to ask, "What just happened, Sis? I thought you'd have slapped that cat five times in the same second."

"A girl can be... needlessly complicated, I'll admit." The frog princess started, "Naruto-san knows her better, so she needs to talk to him."

Kitmon, who had been left behind, asked, "When do we catch up?"

"Give it time." She pouted, looking away, "It's not like I really want them to be alone for too long... Just enough for her to get over her issues."

"Can Aniki really do that?" Flamemon asked confused, "No offense, Sis, but that Digimon doesn't seem to think much of her friends."

"Like I said, we girls can be... needlessly complicated." She puffed her cheeks angrily, "So, to be a better person, I'll let Naruto-san help her. But once they're done, he and I will..."

Once she started muttering to herself about plans and time together, the other two Digimon turned to each other and shrugged – Kitmon doing so as best as a head could.

Catching up with BlackGatomon, Naruto called at his feline partner, "Hey, what was that all about?"

"Do you really mind me calling things how I see them?" she asked hotly, "Naruto, be real. If that Flamemon were to fight Digimon corrupted by Devimon, what good would that be?"

He paused, trying to find the right words, and blurted out what first came to his mind, "I know, okay? But he wants to get stronger."

"And that would make it better?" she asked coldly, "Because if we make any mistake around Devimon, we'd have to relive what happened to Leomon." Seeing his heart sink frame by frame hurt her, but she knew she had to be real. "Either we go on our way and make sure those children don't get to him first, or our future will be nothing but more lives taken by my father's claws."

"I can try to be stronger!" he exclaimed, "I can try, alright!? I could even protect everyone, like I did for you!"

Shutting her eyes closed, she snapped, "Don't you get it!? If you get too attached, you'll find more pain! Why do you think I didn't want them to join!?" she stared at him, tears in her eyes, "Y-You think Leomon was hard!? Try knowing someone your whole life, having that person be your only light when everyone's putting you down... only for someone to take them from you!"

"Are you talking about...?" he couldn't forget such a detail, but didn't expect it to be brought so suddenly.

Wiping her tears angrily, she continued, "Loving someone is the worst pain imaginable... And the ways they can be taken from you is the tip of the arrow." Walking to her, Naruto sat down, observing her and waiting. He didn't wait long for her to continue, "My mother gave me such a pain. The one to teach me how to cook was her. She only had the kindest of smiles for me. But to him, to my father, it only made me weak..."

Boiling with anger deep inside, Naruto balled his hands into fists, "I envy you..."

"Wha..." she started, tears still leaking down her cheeks.

"I've never even gotten to know who my parents were." He said, "It's why I envy you. At least you know someone loved you, instead of asking if they left you because... because you're a demon."

Suddenly, the way he acted when calling himself a demon made sense, "Naruto, you're... You're not a demon."

"Maybe you're right, but still, can you tell me my parents believed that?" he asked, growling at the idea, "Perhaps they did or didn't, but they still left me. All I got is a last name, but it could be fake."

BlackGatomon felt a bizarre ache in her chest, "Do you believe that?"

"I..." he tightened his hands so hard his nails dug into his palms, making them bleed. She gasped and was about to try to snap him out of it, but he screamed, "I don't even care anymore!" he yelled from the bottom of his heart, "I told Devimon, didn't I? Human, Digimon, demon or whatever... I just want to be who I know I can be! It doesn't matter if it's being the leader of my village or just get stronger! I don't want to let the past hold me back! Why should you!?"

"What!?" she asked in shock.

"Your father's a bastard, a dastard, and a real son of a bitch, but why does that matter!?" he asked loudly, "You're not him, you're not what he says you have to be! Make your own choice! But I don't want you to be alone!" he shut his eyes, teardrops at the corners, "After all you've been through, how nice you've tried to be, you don't deserve to be alone! I... I really want to be with you and everyone I met here, because... because it's the first time I don't feel alone!"

"You..." she finally dried up her face, "You really are... too naïve and trusting for your own good..." she said with a blush and a pout.

Despite the tears in his eyes, he smiled brightly at her, "But I'm still your friend, right?"

"Indeed, you are..." she looked away, not daring to think what he'd say if he saw her grin. But then she noticed something, "You three..." she growled like a tigress.

Almost immediately, Ranamon, Flamemon and Kitmon leapt out of the corner they had been hiding on, grinning awkwardly, "So..." the frog girl started, "All good?"

Averting her eyes from them, BlackGatomon walked forward, "My partner's too needy, so I guess you two can hang out..."

"Ah, there's that attitude again!" Flamemon exclaimed angrily with his fists up.

Giving him a brief glance, she continued, "He'll make sure you're safe. Never doubt that."

Grumbling with his arms crossed, the fire Digimon turned to the green-goggles wearing boy, "How can you put up with her, Aniki?"

Naruto grinned as he followed BlackGatomon, the others doing the same while Kitmon took his place at his favorite spot, on top of the boy's blond head, "She's trying to act tough. Don't sweat it. I actually think she is being kind for a change..."

Ranamon followed behind him, biting her thumb, "So close but so far away... I need to improve my game."

Soon they stepped into the sewers, with BlackGatomon's nose leading them to where the human children were supposed to be. However, one of them could hear something approaching, but the darkness made it hard to see. So, using his fire powers to light the watery tunnel, the redhead Digimon regretted his actions when seeing a veritable army of mollusks approaching them from behind.

"N-Numemon!" Flamemon exclaimed in horror.

"Slugs?" Naruto asked with a mild-disgusted, partially confused expression.

"Run, Aniki, or else they'll throw their crap at you until you drown on it!" the redhead yelled, ready to dash at high speeds.

"Are you kidding me!?" the blond asked, but a pink piece of feces flew over his head.

"Get them!" the Numemon exclaimed, running forward.

BlackGatomon readied her claws with a snarl, "Tsk, how I hate these-" she stopped when seeing Ranamon walk forward to the dirty Digimon.

"Allow me." she grinned innocently.

Naruto grinned, "That's right, your Whipping Waves should send them running to their mommas!" he cheered.

"Nope, I won't use that!" she said with a sing-song tone before smiling sweetly at the Numemon, "Hi~!" she coquettishly batted her eyelashes at them, putting two fingers on her lips to blow a kiss.

The result was instantaneous, all the purple-spotted Digimon fell down, their eyes turning into beating hearts.

"So... cute~!" they cheered.

Smiling softly, she clasped her hands, "You wouldn't throw things at a pretty lady, would you? I've been so tired lately, I am terrified~ and sad~ that you may do bad things to me." she pouted adorably, getting them to melt. "So, would you be kind enough to let us through?"

Blushing massively, they nodded fervently, "A-Anything for you, Ranamon-sama!"

Said water Digimon turned to her friends, striking a pose with a bright grin, and giving them the peace sign in victory, "How's that for Digimon power?"

"Glad she's on our side." Naruto said with a small blush.

"Aniki, I envy you a lot..." Flamemon whispered with a large tint of pink on his cheeks and a silly grin.

Grumbling, BlackGatomon glared at Ranamon, who didn't shy away and narrowed her eyes slightly to show she wouldn't back down, so the cat spoke, "If you're done parading yourself, let's go."

Putting a hand on her hip, the frog Digimon huffed, ' _And I was nice to let Naruto-san get close to her. Well, it doesn't mean I'm giving up on him._ '

"Where do we go to get out of here?" Naruto asked the Numemon.

"There's a tunnel that'll take you outside where we just chased things that looked like you." A Numemon said, and then hopped close to him, "Will you say nice things about me to Ranamon-sama?"

"Eh, I'll... try..." the boy turned to the fur ball on his head.

"Good answer, now turn around slowly and move as if nothing happened." The fox instructed, and Naruto wisely did as told.

Soon, the group made it to a meadow under the sun's bright rays. All Numemon yelled something intelligible at the light and warmth and quickly hurried back to their hole. Some of them did so with content smiles after getting their foreheads autographed by Ranamon or got to take pictures with her. It angered BlackGatomon how useful that turned when in exchange for that the dirty Digimon gave them clean supplies.

"Bye-bye, my adoring public!" the princess-like girl waved at them while Flamemon and Naruto hefted large yellow backpacks.

"Man, I can't wait to taste the steak they gave us, or the meat on the bone..." the fire Digimon was drooling.

"I'm just looking forward to whatever Rana-chan or Black-chan can cook." The blond said with a bright grin, "If the price for getting more of that food is carrying this, I don't mind carrying your backpack too."

"Eh, that good!?" Flamemon had a stream of drool coming from the right corner of his mouth down to his chin, "Awesome! Ah, it'd be the first time a girl other than my mom cooks for me! I can't wait!"

"I'm just happy with the idea of eating good food I've never tasted before." Kitmon inwardly and outwardly cheered at the possible new flavors.

Seeing her chance, Ranamon approached the blond, "Did you like my cake that much? Well, worry not, this girl in front of you has more than enough in her repertoire to keep you amazed." Giggling as cutely as possible while trying not to stare at BlackGatomon and smirk at the feline, she added, "I can learn quickly too, so don't be shy asking me for anything."

"Now I'm looking forward to today's meal even more." Naruto chuckled with a beaming smile.

BlackGatomon's eyes locked with Ranamon's when the latter turned, "Little bitch." She snarled in a whisper while the frog girl finally let out a smirk, so she countered with, "Should you feel the need of variety, I can also cook for you. If you believed what I cooked for you was good, just wait until I get my hands on proper ingredients and a decent kitchen."

"Really!? Oh, I don't even know what to ask for..." Naruto grinned widely, making Ranamon frown at the cat, who turned to show her a smug feline smile.

Both female Digimon shot each other heated looks, creating sparks at the point their stares collided, a single thought in their minds: ' _It's on._ '

"You're so lucky, Aniki. Having Digimon girls wanting to cook for you." Flamemon said, although lucky was an abstract way to describe the incoming chaos.

"For now, let's focus on following those children, then our next meal." Kitmon said while Naruto felt something sticky and warm on his head.

"Huh?" he asked and touched his scalp, cringing, "Don't tell me..."

After finding a decent enough camping place for the night and getting close to the other humans, the party of oddballs decided to rest. Naruto was getting his head washed off at a nearby pond after filling a pot of water for them to drink and cook with. Flamemon looked for wood for a fire with Kitmon watching for any incoming threat. The two female Digimon started checking what the backpacks the boys carried had inside. And when the fire imp brought many dry branches and sticks and lit them up with his fire powers, they glared.

"What will you be doing, darling?" Ranamon asked, though there was a haughty tone to the way she said the last word.

"Nothing you'll compare to." BlackGatomon said dryly. "Having heard you gave him cake worries me about his health. I'll make a vegetable soup, though it'll mostly be a mashed blend with spices and good seasoning to add flavor. To give him proper protein, I'll add some fried fish with a vegetable sauce."

Narrowing her eyes at the challenge, Ranamon responded firmly with a smirk, "How uptight. Well, I know men eat meat, only dogs starve with bones." She put her hand on her hip to casually pose, showing off her curves and – if her statement about meat and bones wasn't obvious enough – show she was blessed. "That meat on the bone will go great sliced thinly, fried, and with some tasty herbs I asked Kitmon to look for."

"These?" the fox Digimon was carrying some herbs on his head, while he had used his mouth to hold some of the sticks he and Flamemon had been asked to make.

Flamemon snickered in enthusiasm, "Sis sure knows how to cook! I'm looking forward to some good meat!" he then started to jump in place, pumping his fists up, "Tell me if you need more heat for it! I'll make sure it's cooked in an instant to enjoy it sooner!"

"Fool, don't sell vegetables cheap." BlackGatomon told him with a sneer, "Onions and tomatoes have rather explosive flavors your taste buds shouldn't mock. I'll show you."

"B-But I hate veggies..." the fire Digimon grumbled, "Most taste bitter or bland..."

"Eat only meat and you'll lose some important energy!" the cat snapped, "Seriously, how simplistic must your mind be?"

"Ugh... You sound like my mom." Flamemon sighed tiredly.

Ranamon giggled cutely, covering her mouth with a hand, "It'll all be decided by the judges. And you know what they say..." she leaned close to smile darkly and glare at BlackGatomon, "Cooking's the way to get a man's heart." She whispered so the other two Digimon didn't hear them.

"And I believe men go after women, not brats." The cat shot back with a whisper of her own.

Smugly smiling, Ranamon aimed a finger at her opponent, "With that body, we can see who's a brat and who..." she stood up, sliding her hands down her body as she did so, "...all woman."

When she left to another side of the fire, the black cat glared hard at her, "Wait and see, this body of mine is only temporary."

As Naruto returned with a full pot, he found Flamemon and Kitmon sitting off to the side while Ranamon and BlackGatomon started slicing and dicing their ingredients.

Turning to the other two males, he asked, "What'd I miss?"

"I'm not sure, suddenly Sis and that BlackGatomon got really passionate about cooking." Flamemon answered, "I guess girls really are competitive. My mom always told me to be careful around them, did she know I'd see something like this?" he crossed his arms and tried to think of an answer.

Kitmon had his eyes shut and a large smile on his face, "Hmm... Soup sure sounds good, I wonder what it feels like..."

"Oh, and he's been daydreaming about tasting their dishes." The red-haired imp said with a finger aimed at the tiny head.

"You know, I always wondered why he likes food so much when he's just... a head." Naruto commented bluntly.

"Because it tastes good, fills you full of energy and goodness and warmth, and it's great to eat." The fox answered, salivating, "Ah, never did I think cooked food could taste so good. Even simple food like fruits has something to make my tongue dance. I was truly missing out on good things."

"You sound like you were a starving war prisoner." Flamemon said, "Yikes, I don't want to imagine what you must have eaten if things like fruit make you so happy."

"L-Like I said..." Kitmon cursed himself at the slip of his tongue, "I-I've just been missing out on good food, alright? Never did I think eating would feel so great."

"Just make sure you don't eat it all, okay?" Flamemon asked before his stomach rumbled, "I've been hungry ever since Aniki kicked my butt."

"I'm just happy eating with you." Naruto said, grinning sincerely, not his forced goofy grin, but a genuine if still wide smile, "It's a lot more fun than eating alone."

As for the girls, "You call that stirring?" Ranamon asked with a smile and a glare.

"You dare call that seasoning?" BlackGatomon retorted.

It sure was an odd group, but Naruto wouldn't change them for anything.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Do know once BlackGatomon evolves, she'll stay that way. Her and Naruto's relationship is building up so when she becomes LadyDevimon she'll have an easier time winning his attention as a sexy dark goddess. This warning is to avoid people frothing from their ears seeing a cat with a human boy. Even that'd be too weird for me. Of course, I'm expecting backlash from anyone who won't bother reading this and judges books by the cover.

Swordslinger out!


	7. Baring One's Fangs

I OWN NOTHING

Being frank, I'm afraid of burning myself out writing this fic. I'm having fun with it, seeing you all enjoy it. We know I'm far from perfect, I make many mistakes. Let's see how far it goes.

 **XXXXXX**

Devimon was furious to the point of sickness, "Why...? Why can't I unleash this crest's full power!?" he glared at the tag, his hatred growing more and more.

"How much power do you need?" asked a chilling, amused voice.

Gasping in fear, the powerful devil turned around and got down on a knee, "Master, as we know, the Digidestined are no match. Mastering the power of the Darkness Crest-"

"Is useless." Said the newcomer while stepping out of the shadows to reveal a terrifying clown. "But perhaps was can salvage this..."

Lowering his head to not look at his master, Devimon tried to excuse himself, "Piedmon-sama, I haven't failed. Regardless of what that old Gennai tries, those kids-"

"Should prove entertaining and useful." The new Digimon, Piedmon, said. And he was a vicious looking clown. Wearing a black and white mask he showed his ruby-red lips and let his orange hair stand still like a broom at the back of his head. He had on a red jacket which hugged his skinny arms, with puffy shoulders that were adorned with spade-shaped skulls. Below the waist he had green puffy pants with an eye motif on each thigh, and yellow boots. Last but not least, he possessed four swords on his back.

"What do you mean, Master?" Devimon asked, attempting to not quiver before the bizarre Digimon.

"I've been sent to check on that new development, the one chosen by darkness." The clown snapped his fingers, a keychain resembling Naruto appearing and dangling from his index one. "As well as developments on that bodyguard you promised me." he snapped his other's hands fingers, a BlackGatomon keychain appearing beside Naruto's. "And now, they have company." With a third snap, Kitmon, Ranamon and Flamemon also had merchandise of them, "Don't you find it odd?"

Sincerely, the devil said, "Explain please, Master."

Gripping the keychains before crushing them, Piedmon spoke, "Darkness is associated with Digimon like us, those who gain powers by crumpling others under their heel. It is why I gave you such a crest, to see if you alone with it could rise. It's why I gave you the task of dealing with that child however you wanted. And it is why your failures prove intriguing." He opened his palm, letting dust fall from his gloved hand, "How does one whose life was practically crafted for misery, pain, solitude, unmeasurable anger can use such power yet find light here?"

"Truly, that'll be his downfall." Devimon said, "Needing others for power, not daring to find or gain more to truly shape the world, is everyone's failure. Just like my daughter for refusing-"

Piedmon wagged a finger to silence him, "Ah-ah-ah, I'd say this is too interesting to let it go to waste. So do others." He sat down on air, crossing a leg over the other while seated over nothing, "Let us observe what new surprises he has. Let him grow, Devimon. We shall judge if he's worth our time or not. And if he is..." he grinned wickedly, "...maybe we can find a way to gain his power or crush him!"

"W-What!?" Devimon was enraged, "Master, I've done everything you asked! You've seen my plans to control this world for you is coming to fruition! I shall be its ruler, and you'll be able to accept me as-"

"Silence." Piedmon said, snapping his fingers as a bullet-shaped hole appeared on Devimon's chest, though it didn't go through his torso, "Listen well. I want that boy to show us who's more deserving of a spot. You can fight and claim it, but if he bests you yet again... Actually, didn't he promise the next time you met it'd be your last breath?"

After his rhetorical question, the clown delightfully observed as Devimon grew even more furious, clutching his new wound on the floor, face down, "Naruto... Uzumaki... I swear it... I swear it! I swear on this wound that your suffering will be eternal!" he clenched the Darkness Crest, growling, "Master Piedmon, you've given me a last chance for revenge... Let it be known I will end my existence should I fail to bring that foolish brat down to his knees! You have my word!"

Clapping slowly, Piedmon grinned wider, "Good show. However, words are cheap. Devimon..." he chuckled, "Let him play with the others..."

At that Devimon's smile widened, "With pleasure..."

As for our unaware heroes, they were trying to relax.

"Man, that hit the spot!" Flamemon cheered while patting his belly. "I even enjoyed the veggie soup, though meat's still the best." Ranamon smiled mockingly at BlackGatomon at that statement. Both shot each other dirty looks while waiting for the final and, to them, most important verdict.

Naruto was still enjoying his soup, "Man, I never thought a veggie soup would be this good." He then took a bite out of the fried meat, "And this meat's so juicy despite being fried! So good!"

Kitmon was devouring his fish, "Everything's a new experience."

"Do take your time with the soup, it's sure to fill you with more energy than a slab of meat." BlackGatomon told the three males with a calm expression, subtly glaring at Ranamon.

"Be sure to tell me anything you'd like for the next dish, I'm still learning, after all." The water Digimon told her crush with a bright grin and a narrowed stare aimed at the tinier female.

"For now, we should rest." Flamemon told the group, picking his teeth with a claw, "Even if that Devimon creep went after us, there aren't many Digimon up at this hour."

"Lower your guard and you'll regret it." BlackGatomon told him coldly before turning to Naruto, "Seeing as I'm the obviously most well-rested of us, I'll take guard duty."

"Oh, you mean we have to take turns sleeping?" Ranamon pouted worriedly at that, "But I need my beauty sleep."

"I can go next." Naruto said, "I'm feeling a bit restless with all the energy I got from that food."

Doing a 180-degree spin, Ranamon beamed at him, "If you're going to risk a good night's sleep for me, I don't mind changing my schedules."

"Sounds good!" Flamemon cheered, rolling to his side, "Well, be sure to-"

"You're doing it too!" Naruto, Ranamon and BlackGatomon exclaimed while Kitmon kept eating.

"Eh, why!?" the redhead jumped up from the scare they gave him.

"Because it's not fair I'm risking a good rest while you do nothing." Ranamon wagged a finger at him like a mother to her undisciplined child.

Grumbling, the fire Digimon looked away, "Ugh, you sound like my mom, Sis. You're losing so many sexy points- ow!" he was whacked on the head by the frog girl.

"Ladies are always at their best, and they never lose their sexy points, got it!?" she exclaimed while blushing, and then turned to Naruto teary-eyed. "Right?"

"Y-Yeah..." he answered quickly, if awestruck, ' _Girls sure can be weird..._ '

"So, did you really like my food a lot?" she asked, leaning into him with those puppy eyes.

"Little bitch..." BlackGatomon almost roared but kept those words under her breath.

"I'm with Flamemon, meat's really good and yours was great, Rana-chan. But Black-chan's soup had a lot of flavor." He gave the feline a smile, making her blush slightly and look away.

"As I've said, vegetables are meant to add flavor." She tried to act aloof, but still shot the frog girl a smirk. "I shall start my round. Get some rest."

Rest was definitely what they needed. Ranamon and Kitmon were out like lights, Flamemon was shifting while trying to get some sleep, and Naruto had his eyes open while poking the fire. BlackGatomon didn't like the idea of seeing him stay up late and waste his energy like that, but he seemed calm. In a way, it soothed her, too. He kept the fire up with the stick he had while she had her eyes and ears ready.

"Say..." he started, "I wanted to ask you, but never really knew what to say..." he looked up at his partner, "Those children, what are they like?"

"Why are you interested? You'll see them sooner or later." She answered calmly.

Pulling out the wooden poker, he blew on its burning end, "I've just been curious if they're from my world. If so, they may as well blame me for being here."

Suppressing a gasp, she stared at him worriedly, "Are you still clinging to that idea of being a demon?"

"The fact I don't care doesn't mean they won't either." He looked up at the starry sky, frowning but not too deeply, "Just pretending they'll treat me any better than the people at my village won't help. Perhaps one of them knows me or what I am, and-"

"And I'll gladly teach them the error of their ways if they treat you wrongfully." She coldly answered him, "If those two clinging to you isn't enough proof, there are more reasons than my initial plan to tag along. As irritating as your naivety has been, you've shown time and time again to not be a demon. If they think so, let them. You can prove them wrong with actions, not words."

"Black-chan..." he stared at her, smiling softly, "Thanks, I knew I wanted to talk to you about it for a reason."

Looking away, she forced herself and failed to conceal a blush, "Do not blurt the first thing that comes out of your mind, though. Let yourself talk like that, and we could be in trouble."

Beaming with a snicker, he retorted with, "Yet you still like me, right?"

"G-Go to sleep." She hated how she stuttered.

Ranamon for her part frowned, having opened her eye when her sixth sense told her of strong bonds being made, "Naruto-san... I guess I'm not good enough..."

Changes can occur for any reason, no matter how small it may seem. When the group woke up, the water Digimon had an odd smile on her face. To Naruto it seemed like her normal, everyday smile, but there was an eerie air about it. Eerier was how she avoided looking at him while preparing breakfast, pancakes. As the batter got cooked on a pan, she hummed without as much energy as one would expect from her.

"Rana-chan, are you still tired?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"You could say that." She answered and did her best to keep her smile, "Giving you something to enjoy does give me energy."

Grinning innocently unaware at that, he sat down, "Eh, that's good to know." He watched her cook while BlackGatomon already woke up, stretching like a cat while Kitmon and Flamemon kept snoring softly, "It is odd to wake up and expect to see others, but I'm glad it's you."

Pausing as she was about to flip one of the circular pieces of cooked dough, Ranamon pondered her next words, "Mostly BlackGatomon, right?"

"What do you mean? Of course, I'd be happy seeing any of you." He answered completely clueless.

"Last night you sure got along with her." She spoke softly and kept her smile, but her insides hurt, "But it's good, isn't it? She really does help you, and I'm barely learning how to be better."

"No, you're not." He said, freezing her with those words in fear, until he continued, "To me you've changed better than I did!"

He was smiling at her, warmly and brightly like the innocent child he was, "B-But I can't even compare to what she seems to be doing for you..." she looked down, her mind a blur, "What have I done except being a nuisance? You depend on her a lot more than others. Maybe she's right and we're not-"

"Oi, don't let what she said get to you." He was still unaware of what brought that up, but he was frowning rather childishly, "I swear, she didn't mean it like that. Don't you sweat it, ok?" he turned to her, blissfully ignorant to what had the frog princess in such turmoil, "You're a lot kinder now. And you're criticizing yourself because you want to be better. I still mess up, and I'm not that bright."

"What do you even mean?" she asked, taken aback at his sincerity.

"Way I see it, thinking you can do better makes you smarter than me." he said bluntly, rubbing the back of his head, "As in, you try to find flaws, and so far you've overcome many. Who's to say you can't do more? Does that make sense?" then he blushed, scratching his cheek, "Besides, you're a really cute girl... I'd hate to see you down. So, no worries, ok? Even if you mess up, I'd rather see you smile and try again."

"N-Naruto-san!" she exclaimed, her cheer back, and a tint of red on her cheeks, "Thanks, I-I'll try my best, then. Do know, though..." she looked him in the eye, pumping her fists, "I want to be your equal."

"I'm not gonna make it easy for you, then." He boasted, "And don't worry about Black-chan, if anything she could learn to be cuter and nicer like you."

"Hey!" the feline Digimon growled at him, "Comparing a lady to a girl? How ignorant can you be?"

Turning to Ranamon, the blond whispered, "See what I mean?"

"W-Well, she does have a point, I'd hate to be compared to her..." the frog princess started, before an idea came to her, "I'd rather be better than her in a different way."

Blinking in astonishment at the weird statement, he nodded at the end, "Huh, that does sound like a good goal." He grinned, "I'd like to see that."

Brimming with joy, Ranamon nodded back, a large smile on her face, "Don't worry, I'm not giving up."

"Good, so, how's your cooking?" he asked casually, trying to control his stomach's rumbling.

Giggling at his innocence, she answered with a coquettish grin, "Be patient, ok? I want to make it taste great for you."

BlackGatomon glared at the frog Digimon, "Don't get cocky." She warned heatedly under her breath.

Just as the group started eating breakfast, someone cackled behind the trees, "Kekeke... Leomon and I may never settle our score now because of you, brat. But your head will do nicely." Ogremon whispered with a fist reared back, "A single Pummel Whack should do the-" suddenly a chill ran up and down his spine, making him turn to face a shadow. "Devimon!"

"Ogremon..." the devil emerged from the shadows behind him, arms crossed over his body, "That boy's head is mine to hunt."

"I... understand." Ogremon did think greatly of himself, but not enough to compare to the one before him. And yet, he noted something, "Your horn... What happened- Gah!"

Silencing him by gripping the ogre's throat, Devimon sneered, "Let me be clear. You'll be given a chance to get your revenge, but only as a part of me." crushing the other evil Digimon's throat, the demonic Digimon transformed Ogremon into black gears which he absorbed. However, despite the increase in power, he could only snarl at the air, "Not enough, it's still not enough..."

Glaring at Naruto and his daughter, the devil left to find more power.

After a good meal, the group went after the scent of the other children, all the while Naruto felt anxious at the possibility of them knowing who and what he was. BlackGatomon's words did calm him down, and to have Ranamon merrily sing a tune eased his nerves. Both he and Flamemon still carried the large yellow backpacks with their supplies while Kitmon rode on the redhead's shoulder for a change.

"Hey Aniki, I've been thinking..." the fire Digimon turned to the blond, "After you deal with Devimon, I'd like you to come to my village."

Unused to any kind of invitation, Naruto had to say, "Alright... but why?"

"Because I want you all to meet my mom and brothers." The imp chuckled, "Letting them see a cool and strong guy's taking me on a trip to be a better me ought to show them a thing or two. Besides, you really got to taste my mom's cooking."

"How good are we talking about?" Kitmon thought out loud with his stomach.

"The kind of food she makes to keep me and my twelve brothers fed." The young Digimon cheered, oblivious to the surprised and even awed reactions the others had until he noticed their silence, "What's up? Did you see something? Are we under enemy attack!?" he panicked at the last question, but BlackGatomon answered for everyone.

"No, we're just... surprised." She rubbed her face with a hand, "Just what kind of family do you have?"

"You've got to see them, then!" Flamemon cheered, "That way I can invite Aniki to be a part of it." He turned to the blond, lifting a fist, "What say you, Aniki? Want to be my newest big bro?"

"Hey, this is too sudden! How do I even reply to that!?" a flustered Naruto responded, a finger aimed at Flamemon and then at himself, "Moreover, what kinda family picture would that be?"

"Gotta see it to know, Aniki." The red-haired Digimon cheered with a brighter grin, "Just leave it as food for thought, or however that saying goes."

"Please do so." BlackGatomon told her partner, "Because we need to move. I smell them close, near something that is boiling and..." she arched a brow and took a couple sniffs, "...eggs?"

"Wait, what? How does... You know, never mind. This world is too weird..." Naruto sighed at the end.

"But so tasty..." Kitmon drooled, "I've always wanted to taste eggs when hearing they can be cooked in many ways..."

"Yep, and they taste better with good meat on the side." Flamemon commented, before flinching at a wet sensation, "What the... Ah! You're drooling on me!"

Later, once they started to catch up to the human children, and the redhead imp used some leaves to scrub his shoulder, they arrived at an ominous mountain.

"Infinity Mountain..." BlackGatomon hissed.

"It sure is big..." Naruto noted, "So this is where they are, with your dad..."

"I'm afraid it is so." She crossed her arms and glared at the mountaintop, "Letting them get this close to him is no joking matter. If they venture deeper, they'll only get themselves killed."

He turned to her, "Aren't you going to say you're the one who has the right to do so?"

"Hmph," she turned away from him after that, but continued, "I am the one who deserves to see the last of his existence be the most agonizing experience imaginable. However, I care not whether it is by my own claws or your hands." She looked at him determinedly, "For you are who I'm entrusting his death should everything fail."

Clenching his hands into fists, he looked at her, many thoughts swarming through his mind, ' _After how he treated her, using Rana-chan, controlling Flamemon, and having Meramon kill Leomon..._ ' he gave her a nod, "Don't worry, I'm not good at anything but fighting. It's all I was ever good at the academy..." bringing up his fists to look at them, he tightened his grip, "So believe in me, alright?"

"I already do..." she started, trying to control her blush.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" he exclaimed with a bright grin, "Don't tell me crap like that 'should everything fail' stuff!" he looked at the top of the mountain, pumping a fist at the top, "You hear me, you overgrown bat!? I'm not going to just stop you, I'm making sure no one has to look at you in fear again!"

"And we're with him until the end!" Ranamon shouted at the mountaintop too.

"Be afraid, because I'll kick your butt too!" Flamemon added.

"Well, they're fired up." Kitmon said, "Let's go, we can't let those other kids get ahead of us."

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed with a smile, clutching his Digivice.

Making their way up wasn't easy. Climbing mountains never is. Knowing the Digidestined were going through the same trek they were, the quintet tried to go directly to the top. Naruto used his kunais to climb on the dangerous paths before using some rope to pull the others. Ranamon's Dark Vapor could melt some rocks on their way to make it easier to travel. BlackGatomon's claws and flexibility let her go through cramped spaces to find other ways. Kitmon's tiny size allowed him to go through spaces others didn't. And as things got colder during the night, Flamemon's fire allowed them to use some pieces of wood as torches.

Luckily, they found a cave near a stream of clean water where they rested for the night, "If we keep this up, tomorrow morning we should be able to see him." BlackGatomon told the others as a pot with delicious stew was boiling, "It's been a long time since I've been here, so forgive me if my memory's not as useful as I wish it were."

"I'll start tonight's round and guard the place." Naruto told them, "Devimon's always trying to find ways to annoy us. I don't want him to get the upper hand."

"I concur." The feline said, "Being this close to him worries me. He'll no doubt be expecting us, yet he hasn't done anything so far."

"Maybe he's busy taking a dump?" Flamemon shrugged.

Rubbing her face, the black cat growled, "I needn't that mental image."

"Whatever the case..." Ranamon changed subject awkwardly, "What should we expect? If your dad's the big bad Devimon, how do we deal with him?"

Kitmon grinned and boasted, "No problem, Naruto and I will have to become our new form, Bijuumon?"

"Is that really what you're going with?" the blond asked.

Humming, the fox head pondered on it, "Yeah, you're right... It's kind of foreseeable..."

"What about Uzumon?" Ranamon offered with a smile, "It'd fit since it's part of Naruto-san's last name."

"Nah, I want it to be cooler than that." The small fox grumbled while trying to think of something else.

"What about Fiyahmon?" Flamemon suggested with a bright grin, "It'd sound like saying fire at the start, and it'd make Aniki and I like brothers!"

"Denied, next!" the fox exclaimed with a dull facial expression, causing the fire imp to fall flat on his face at his forwardness.

"You're really being picky for someone who so quickly chose a name." Naruto said as he recalled what happened during their first fusion.

"Well, I don't know what I'd evolve to naturally, only that you and I become Kuramamon during our first evolution." Kitmon argued, "Our next form deserves a great name."

"Let Naruto-san decide, then." Ranamon told him with a pout, "If you're going to keep rejecting names, he should get a right to choose."

"Huh, why's that?" Flamemon asked and it finally dawned upon Naruto that none of them explained him about the fusion.

"Uh, well, it's a bit complicated." He started to tell the other boy.

"No time for that, you need to choose a name." Kitmon bounced impatiently, "Come on, give us a good one."

"Like you're making it easier..." the boy muttered.

"Just choose." Kitmon urged him.

Growling, Naruto leaned against the stone wall of the cave and looked at the fire, its light soothing him. As the flames danced, he thought back to some events of his past. His promise to the old man that had tried to teach him, the man he admired and wanted to surpass. All for a title he desired more than anything in the world for people to finally respect and admire him. A title about the fire and how it cast a shadow...

"Hokage..." he whispered.

"Huh?" the three tallest Digimon asked, while the smallest one paused his bouncing.

Rubbing the back of his head, he tried to explain in embarrassment, "It's what my village's leader is called. I wanted to be that more than anything, to make people look up to me." he gained a melancholic look, the idea hadn't come back to him since he started his adventure, "I always said I'd be the next one. Now, who knows if I'll ever get that chance."

"What does a title mean!?" Flamemon exclaimed, surprising everyone else as he stood up and pointed a finger at the blond, "Didn't you say something about me having to be a better me!? Follow your own advice, Aniki!" he had a metaphorical fire in his eyes, "Being the strongest was it for me! But now I want to be more than that! Whatever it is, I'm sure you'd tell me to go find it! So, why not be better than a Hokage!?"

"Flamemon..." Naruto was touched.

"Indeed." Ranamon added with a soft smile, "If not for you, I wouldn't have tried to be nice or think about others, Naruto-san. Maybe I'm not doing as well as I'd like, but I want to improve too. I have you to thank for that, and you don't have any fancy titles." She giggled warmly, "Whether you see it or not, I'd say you're on a good path."

"Rana-chan...thanks..." he whispered, smiling softly.

"Do you really need us to remind you to keep doing your best?" BlackGatomon asked cross-armed, a smirk on her face, "Haven't you bothered me enough trying to remind me I accepted you as a friend? I can take it back if you remain as blind as you are..." her smile fell when pink tainted her cheeks, "Because I'd hate to see you forget that I appreciate you, regardless of your tomfoolery."

"See?" Kitmon told his partner, "Nothing to worry about but kicking Devimon down this mountain. And we got it down!" he beamed at the blond, "So, think you got a name now?"

The other three Digimon slapped their foreheads, but the blond beamed, "Sure!" Naruto felt more than confident, but not overly so. He looked at his Digivice and smirked, "Our new form is... Kagemon."

"That's a nice name..." BlackGatomon commented.

Chuckling, Naruto nodded, "If I can't be a Kage, at least I want to wear that name while being with you. It should help me try to be better than a Hokage." He smiled sheepishly saying that.

And far away, Devimon growled as he glared at the group, the Darkness Crest in his claws, "Why is a tool meant for dark powers touched by his light? What is he!?" gripping the tag tighter with a snarl, he called forth its dark powers, "I am who'll rule this world and everything beyond it! My own existence is devoted to darkness itself! I won't be denied by you!"

Feeling it shower him with more and more dark power didn't feel like it was enough. Sudden images flashed before his mind, words spoken by a small Salamon, " _That arrogance will be your downfall!_ " she had cried, tears streaming down her face as she cursed him, " _You're nothing more than a puppet to them, and I refuse to obey them! Throw anything you want at me... I'll show you how powerless you really are!_ "

"Damn brat!" he snarled and slammed a hand on one of the rocky walls, "I'll feed on you, on all of his friends, and sink him into the ultimate despair! Then, I shall obtain this Crest's true power!" he turned to his left and shouted, "Go! I still need those other children dealt with! Make sure everything's ready for their encounter!"

A large shadow dashed through the mountain, piercing yellow eyes shining as it went for its prey. Soon, it arrived to where the quintet of oddballs rested, just in time to see the redhead walk out of the cave to stretch his legs. Being careful, the shadowy figure snuck around the cave, climbing as silently as possible near the edge that the fire Digimon approached. However, it made a miscalculation. Due to still being young and half-asleep due to being woken up to do his duty guarding the cave, the horned Digimon had business to take care of.

It was too late for the hunter to notice until hearing the sound of pants unzipping and feeling something wet on its head, "Man, I needed that..." Flamemon sighed in relief.

"You little!" the figure roared as he jumped up!

"A Fangmon!?" Flamemon shouted in horror. The Digimon he had to deal with resembled a red wolf with an exaggeratedly long muzzle filled with razor sharp fangs. Its legs were covered in black leather wraps with dozens of bells and ended in three sharp claws each. With piercing, narrow, sharp yellow eyes set on the group and its fur standing from its sheer bloodlust, it lunged at the imp.

Quickly zipping up his pants, the small imp rolled out of the way to see the furry Digimon bite on the rocky path he stood on. Flamemon cringed in fear when seeing Fangmon's sharp fangs break through it. Without any idea of what to do, he was ready to call for help, but the wolf Digimon didn't let him. Before the young imp could utter a word, the predator monster used one of its hindlegs to kick the entrance to the cave.

With great force and little effort, the red-furred Digimon made the entrance crumble, leaving the others trapped and Flamemon alone with it, "W-what's going on!?" he heard Ranamon scream.

"Flamemon, what happened!?" that was his Aniki.

"It's Fangmon!" he shouted, frozen in place when the pissed off and pissed on wolf glared at him.

"Devimon-sama told me to delay you, but you could be useful..." the quadrupedal Digimon approached the imp, "If I kill you, that despair will drive that human to insanity, wouldn't it?"

"Don't you dare!" Naruto screamed, gripping his Digivice, "Let's go, Kitmon!"

"You got it!" the fox exclaimed.

 **ALPHA EVOLUTION!**

 **KITMON DIGIVOLVES TO... KURAMAMON!**

" _Spirit Fire!_ " the two screamed, blasting the rocks with their power, but barely making a dent, "Dammit... Again!" After another Spirit Fire barely moved another small part of the rocky barricade, BlackGatomon started to pull and move the rocks out of the way, as did the waterless Ranamon.

Flamemon for his part started to back away, shivering before the obviously stronger Digimon, "They won't bother us, so just surrender." Fangmon bared his teeth at the redhead, "Fight back, and it'll be a painful death. But if you give up, I'll make it quick." Shaking as he took a step back, Flamemon could only stare at the monster before him, his eyes threatening to water, "See? You're a scared little weakling."

"I-I'm not!" he blurted out, "I'll b-be strong, damn you!" he tried to be brave, but when seeing Fangmon lunge at him once again, the fire Digimon yelped and rolled out of his way, running soon after.

Fangmon cackled and gave chase, easily catching up, "Fool!" he swung his claw, smashing Flamemon against a side of the mountain, from which he bounced and fell down. But as painful as that was, the young fire user didn't want to die, so he quickly clawed at the rocky surface to try to climb up desperately, "Yes, yes! Don't make it easy, I want to tell him every detail! Devimon must know he fell to true ultimate despair by my claws!" he then slammed his claws on the redhead's hands, digging his nails into them to hear him cry.

At the sound of Flamemon's loud, painful yelling, Naruto grew angrier, "Let him go!" Kuramamon shouted and tackled the rocks blocking the exit, desperate to get out.

Grinning wickedly at his prey, Fangmon brought his face close to the teary-eyed Flamemon's, "Listen to that... I want you to die knowing your death brought him misery. I want him to feel despair. Know that you'll make it easy for Devimon-sama to control him. For when he feels true despair, he'll succumb to my master's darkness!"

Opening his enormous maw, Fangmon was ready to tear the smaller Digimon to pieces while he enjoyed his crying, "I..." but, as he saw his impending doom, something snapped inside the fire Digimon. ' _Is this it? I am only going to be a burden to Aniki?_ ' as if time had stopped, he saw the fangs closing in on him, and then hear him.

He heard the voice of the one who moved him forward, " _Be a better you..._ "

In that instant, Flamemon's eyes hardened as he forced his body to move, "I... I won't let you win!" kicking the cliff, he jumped off, wincing from the feeling of his hands getting cut by Fangmon's claws. And yet, he had that fire back in him, " _Flame Claws!_ " he shouted, firing a fireball from his wounded hand.

The attack hit dead on, burning one of Fangmon's eyes, infuriating him, "Argh! You damned little- RRRAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" he screamed in rage and jumped at Flamemon, who was readying another attack.

 **BETA EVOLUTION!**

 **KURAMAMON DIGIVOLVES TO... KAGEMON!**

Fangmon's teeth bit on the thick steel of Kagemon's blade, the large were-fox glaring at him while both were midair, "Sorry it took so long!" Naruto apologized before kicking off the wolf, picking up Flamemon, and stabbing the side of the mountain they were falling into to stop their descent, "I'm trying to find a way to control my anger."

"A-Aniki, that you!?" Flamemon asked in shock.

Ranamon was as shocked, "N-Naruto-san got more handsome!" for different reasons if her massive blush and heart-shaped eyes said anything.

However, the battle wasn't over. When Fangmon crashed on his side of the mountain the large wolf sunk his claws into it before climbing up quickly, ready to tear apart the two fire using Digimon. Seeing that, the sword wielding fox turned to his imp friend, both sharing a smile and a nod. Once Fangmon got close enough, the two jumped, Kagemon's sword aimed at him while Flamemon had his wounded palms ablaze.

" _Flame Claws!_ "

" _Spirit Blade!_ "

Firing off both their attacks, Flamemon's fire merged with Kagemon's burning arrow-shaped projectile. The combined fire struck Fangmon straight through his chest, killing him instantly and making him disappear. Before, Naruto would've been shocked at that, but knowing the Digimon had been willingly following Devimon's orders and ready to kill his friend, something snapped in him, forcing him to evolve into Kagemon. It didn't make the idea of killing easier, but after what happened to Leomon he knew he couldn't hold back against true evil.

Once again, Kagemon nailed his large blade on the mountain, catching Flamemon's hand before he fell, "Thanks, Aniki!" then the redhead winced, "But be careful, my hands hurt!"

"Sorry..." the large fox man said, "Are you okay?"

His horned friend beamed, "Thanks to you I am!"

"Good..." he said, staring at the mountain where his and Flamemon's mixed attack hit after piercing Fangmon, leaving a scorching mark, ' _If my power's only good for destruction, I'll use it to keep them safe._ '

He saw a relieved Ranamon waving at him, BlackGatomon smiling proudly, and Flamemon still grinning despite the pain. Hardened by the events he experienced in the Digital World, he was determined to grow in order to protect those dear to him. If anger was a weapon, then just like a blade he'd use it to stand between his loved ones and any threat to them.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

By the way, just so we're clear, Kuramamon is a Rookie-level Digimon, same as Agumon. Meanwhile, Kagemon is a Champion-level 'mon on par with Angemon. As he keeps evolving through using his anger, Naruto will achieve new forms. But, like in Asura's Wrath, he'll use that anger to defend. That's the idea I had for this fic from the start.

Swordslinger out!


	8. Breaking Point

I OWN NOTHING

I want to keep going, to keep moving forward, to finish this. But at the same time, I fear the road ahead, I am terrified that something may or may never work.

 **XXXXXX**

"The mountaintop is where he rests, we just need to keep moving." BlackGatomon told everyone as they walked up a trail.

"I hope we really get there before those other kids." Naruto said with a glare, "Devimon has hurt one too many people when he first started. I can't wait to end it."

Naruto and the others looked at the mountaintop with a glare, "The entrance is hidden there. Expect him to greet us." BlackGatomon warned the group.

"Alright, so we got to beat up your pops till he cries, right?" Flamemon grinned and cracked his knuckles.

"Do not get in the way, and I mean it." The black feline told him, although not as coldly as before, "Dying pointlessly won't make it as satisfying as it should be." she held up her claw and moved forward, "Because, once everything's said and done, we have much more to do, Naruto."

Grinning cheekily, he rolled a shoulder, "You're finally going to tell me what it is you want to do once he's down, then."

Firmly, she nodded, "Consider it a reason to make sure all of us make it out alive."

"Worry not, I'm not letting Naruto-san go down!" Ranamon cheered, her hands on her beloved's shoulder and a sweet smile on her face.

Grinding her teeth, BlackGatomon spoke next to do anything regarding the boy's flushed cheeks, "It goes for you, too. Don't be mindlessly flaunting yourself, it won't work."

"Jealous I got something to flaunt?" yes, the two were done being subtle.

"As if I'd need to, not when my time is sure to come." The black feline grinned at the frog girl, both locking glares and worrying the boy between them.

"Kitmon, are you ready?" Naruto asked to try to get everyone's attention to the matter at hand, though his pleading look gave away his intentions to escape the fight.

"Yurp!" the fox burped after finishing the last of his meal to be fully energized. He and Naruto were prepared for battle from the start.

For once, Devimon was smirking as he loomed over a black gear with purple, vein-like marks on it, "You think you're safe, but it's nothing but an illusion..."

With a snap of his fingers, a wall at his large stone hideout opened, revealing countless gear-shaped Digimon called Hagurumon nailed to it. All of them were forced to rotate, darkness emanating from every enslaved Digimon and drained by tubes sticking out of the wall. Said tubes lead to an opening on the floor, from which black gears popped out, fell into a chute, and landed with the many others he had.

One of them cursed the devil, "Machinedramon-sama will punish you for this!"

Scoffing, the devil held up the Darkness Crest, forcing the living gears to cry as their bodies to release more dark energy, "And soon I'll become his equal." Devimon smirked, "But your usefulness is limited. Be grateful I still have ideas on how to profit from your services, Hagurumon." He approached them, extending up a claw.

Painful screams echoed in his abode, while the unlikely party walked into a flat, circular area near the entrance. Kuramamon was at the lead, resting his wooden sword on his shoulder with Ranamon at his right, Flamemon slightly behind at his left, and BlackGatomon behind them. Said tiniest member of the current quartet stared at the entrance, two large stone doors built into a cave. Inside, her home.

"I know there's no love lost between you and your dad," Naruto started, turning to the tiny feline, "but are you ready?"

"I'm actually sad..." the cat girl said softly, "I only get to destroy this place once."

"She is." Flamemon replied flatly, before staring nervously at the entrance, "Ok, what's up next?"

Before BlackGatomon answered, a loud cackle turned their attention to someone behind them, "Long time no see!" shouted Ogremon mid-jump.

Quickly, Kuramamon brought up his wooden sword, and stopped the green Digimon's bone club with it. The strike caused wind gales to blow BlackGatomon and even Flamemon back. Both used their clawed feet to skid to a halt while Ranamon used her arms to shield herself. Kicking the fox on the chest, Ogremon shoved Kuramamon back. Angry at not only seeing the beastly Digimon back, but getting pushed back easily, Kuramamon rolled over his back to get quickly on his feet. With an enemy like Leomon's rival before him, he raised his bokken and got ready.

"Ogremon, what're you doing here!?" Naruto asked furiously, while Kitmon grew worried, "Why is he here now of all times?"

"Missed me!? I know you did!" Ogremon cackled and then hooked a finger at himself, "Devimon-sama has given me the chance to exact my revenge on you for getting Leomon killed!" he angrily aimed his bone club at the fusion, "Last I recall, I called dibs on ending his life!"

"Don't you..." something snapped, "...dare say his name!" running at Ogremon without any idea of what to do, Kuramamon swung his bokken at him. Ogremon easily parried the strike, readying a punch, only to be shocked when the tinier, Rookie-level Digimon fusion punched him on the gut! Just like last time Naruto delivered such a strike, the green Digimon was pushed back.

And the fox's anger just kept fueling him. Using only one hand to wield his wooden sword, he raced at Ogremon and started swatting him, striking him as hard as he could with no finesse. But when Ogremon fell on one knee, the beastly Digimon grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it at the fusion's face. Dirty-fighting was his specialty, after all, and he had no shame. Blinded by the dirt, Kuramamon instinctively swung wildly at the air with his wooden sword. Ogremon easily kicked him, knocking him down.

"Kyaha! This is getting good!" the evil Digimon cheered while he jumped again, his club held over his head with both hands.

" _Whipping Waves!_ " Ranamon shouted. A cannonball of water they had kept bottled slammed into Ogremon, knocking him ass over kettle, "Touch a single hair on him and die a worthless death." Her red, blank eyes and angry row of rather sharp teeth said she'd keep her word. Despite being part frog, she possessed quite sharp fangs that would've scared any normal person. Naruto and any Digimon were not normal.

Ogremon cackled and got up, "Kyahahahaha, you're making this fun! Dammit, I'm getting pumped!"

Rubbing the dirt off his face, Naruto growled at himself, "Shit, even after what Leomon told me, I-" Kitmon snapped him out of it, "Scold yourself later, get better now!" grinning, Kuramamon inwardly nodded at his other half, "Right!" he gripped his sword, blue fire emitting from it, " _Spirit Fire_!"

Jumping over it, the green Digimon mocked the fox, "Idiot, where are you-"

" _Dark Vapor_!" Ranamon declared, firing off her own attack.

When the acid cloud and the fire collided, the same thing that happened when both she and her crush fought repeated itself. Acid sprayed everywhere, getting Ogremon to yelp as some of it got his hair while using his club managed to stop the rest. However, he saw in horror how his weapon melted, useless. Grinding his teeth, he threw it at the floor and roared at the two.

"You'll pay for this!" he screamed, fuming.

"Thanks, Rana-chan!" Naruto told her with a smile on Kuramamon's muzzle.

It made the frog girl giddy, her cheeks flushed, "Don't even sweat it!" she then turned to Ogremon with a determined look, "I'm not letting this guy get-"

"Sis, behind you!" Flamemon's cries alerted her to turn around.

"I'm not alone either!" another Ogremon hollered after he had snuck behind, his own bone club raised high only for it to be stopped by Kuramamon's sword.

Flamemon was currently dodging attacks as best he could, using his own to push back another Ogremon, " _Flame Claws!_ " he exclaimed, but his enemy swatted his attack with his club.

"They're multiplying, how!?" BlackGatomon asked when jumping over two Ogremon, dodging their strikes to kick one on the face, jump off it, and slash the other across his eyes.

One of them cheered as more appeared out of nowhere, "Devimon-sama gave me a special gift." He said and turned to show the same black, purple-vein covered gear on his back, "And that's not even all. Because I am a part of him, I can now show you what real power is like!" he cackled as he sunk into the shadows, before reappearing behind Kuramamon after he had pushed off his enemy, "Damn fool!"

Swinging his club down, he smashed and nearly broke the bone on the fusion's head. Both Kitmon and Naruto grunted when their world spun around in pain. But rather than falling down, the blond forced his body to slide a foot forward to not face-plant. Growling in anger, he let out a guttural, animalistic yell and turned to strike Ogremon, who had just sunk back into the shadows.

"Naruto-san, to your left!" hearing Ranamon, he turned where she told him and tried, and failed yet again, to strike the large sharp-toothed Digimon.

After emerging on the door with his body's lower-half fused to the shadows, Ogremon taunted the group, "See!? You can't touch me! As of now, I'm part with one of the most powerful beings in this world! And you will pay!" he glared at Naruto, aiming a finger at him, "Do you think you're angry!? You've no idea what it feels to boil inside like I do! I'd gladly let Devimon-sama use me however he feels like, so long as I get to kill you! You, who took my chance from finally defeating Leomon, just make me sick!"

"Feeling's mutual." Kuramamon said sharply before Beta-evolving, becoming Kagemon.

"Don't think a fancy new form will help you!" the large Digimon growled furiously, "You took away what gave me a reason to wake up every morning, what would you know!?" Ogremon asked and threw his fist forward. " _Pummel Whack!_ "

" _Spirit Blade!_ " the fire arrow and the dark attack crashed against each other, creating an explosion that sent some of the unlucky Ogremon clones flying off.

The power behind both attacks sent them flying, making them disappear in clouds of dust. Seeing that the clones weren't that resilient, Kagemon started to make quick work of them. Hefting his large katana on his right shoulder and holding it with only one hand, the were-fox raced at the ogres. What Ogremon expected was that five of him would easily overwhelm him, not to see all five stagger back after a single swing.

"Gah, what the Hell!?" he gasped in shock, and then grew angrier, "Argh, more! More of me! Come on!" Several angry and ready Ogremon popped from shadows on the floor and charged at Kagemon and the others. Ranamon was busy shooting Dark Vapor attacks, or using the water cannonball to knock them back as fast as possible. BlackGatomon's quick movements and claws made sure that they couldn't touch her. And Flamemon's attacks allowed him to keep his distance from the stronger Digimon.

But the furious Kagemon was another story. Singlehandedly gripping his large sword, the fox man started to swing it from one side to the other, cutting seven Ogremon at the same time before spinning around. His spinning slash allowed him to push back six that were trying to strike him. He turned to face them and casually extended his katana to the side, blue flames engulfing the large slab of steel that made its blades.

"So long." He coolly told them with an icy glare, and then stabbed the ground, " _Soul Flame_!"

Seeing the fiery geyser that erupted from the ground and engulfed his copies, leaving only the few that the smaller Digimon were dealing with, made Ogremon cringe, "W-What the Hell!? Since when was this brat so strong!?" then he yelped when a Spirit Blade attack went after him, forcing the green Digimon to merge into the shadows to avoid sharing the hole the wall he had been on got.

Emerging behind Kagemon by jumping out of his shadow, Ogremon attempted to slam his bone club on the fox's head, but the enraged were-fox turned around and their weapons clashed. Ogremon flinched when his club gave in, leaving a small gash while the enormous steel board Kagemon used as a sword didn't get a scratch. Retreating seemed like a good option, but he forgot that the fox had company.

" _Flame Claws!_ " he heard behind him as a fireball slammed into his green back, singing his hair.

"Ack, little brat!" he cursed and turned to Flamemon, who was grinning cheekily.

"Got him, Aniki!?" he asked, and ducked under another Ogremon's club, running forward and shooting another fireball at the original's back, " _Flame Claws!_ "

"Like we'd let you!" five clones shouted, getting in the way to protect the real one, for two seconds.

" _Whipping Waves!_ " the familiar water cannonball rocketed them off into the sky until only a sparkle could be seen. Ranamon struck a pose with a two-fingered salute, "Kagemon-san, give it your all!"

As the fireball hit its mark, Ogremon cringed when feeling the gear on his back starting to crack, "Dammit! Don't think it'll be that easy!" he jumped off and sent six copies of himself after Kagemon.

Gripping his katana with both hands, aiming the tip at the incoming clones, Kagemon glared, "Out of my way." He said coldly and stomped forward, slashing diagonally and cutting two, then another with a horizontal slash, and with another step and a yell, he finished the last three with, " _Soul Flame!_ " shouting his attack's name, he swung the blade, and let out a blast of azure fire that made the Ogremon disappear.

Chasing Ogremon like a predator, Kagemon brought up his sword and immediately slammed it down. However, from the ground three more Ogremon appeared, taking the blow for their original. The were-fox ground his teeth at the retreating green Digimon. Or at least Ogremon thought he was escaping until a small paw slammed into the back of his head, shoving him out of the shadows he attempted to merge with.

"Don't let him escape!" the feline Digimon urged him.

Nodding, Kagemon readied his blade, " _Bloody Wing!_ " As one, everyone gasped when a smirking Devimon parried the blow with his red-energy covered wing. Everyone except Kagemon, whose anger was palpable, "Ah yes, your anger still fuels you." He gave out a soft chuckle through his nose, "But, do you think it can save others?"

"I'm in no mood for your games!" Kagemon yelled and pushed back, the two fought for dominance but none gave an inch.

"Power like yours is limited, but mine keeps growing." Devimon mocked him, "Soon, I'll surpass you, and it's because those seven children's lives will end soon."

"What!?" Naruto knew the devil wouldn't joke about that.

"As we speak, Ogremon's copies are attacking them." He smirked widely at the fox, "Can you end my life before theirs are taken?"

Kagemon tried to strike Devimon with a punch, but the evil Digimon had already sunk into the shadows, taking Ogremon with him, "Bastard!" Kagemon roared, placing his sword on his back.

"We can't let him escape!" BlackGatomon exclaimed and raced forward only to be picked by Kagemon by the scruff of her neck.

"We can't let those kids die either!" Naruto told her, Kitmon growling, "Are you nuts!? It's obviously a trap!"

"Y-Yeah, Naruto-san!" Ranamon didn't like disagreeing with him, but she could see the obvious, "Just saying that out of the blue is suspicious enough. Devimon must have something planned."

"Even so, what if he wasn't?" Naruto asked, determined to go.

"Like a scumbag like him has any worth to his word, Aniki!" Flamemon argued, "Besides, we got him on the ropes. It's villain 101 to try to fool us."

"And if there's one chance he's telling the truth, no matter how small..." Naruto clenched his teeth. The way he had his hands on her head and ground his teeth conveyed a complex message, "I can see what you're all saying, and I agree, dammit! But if he's telling the truth and someone is going to die, I don't want to give him the satisfaction!"

His friends were frozen in place, a question in their minds, "What do we do...?" BlackGatomon asked, a hand on her chin, and then she glared at Kagemon, "You can drop me now."

"Sorry." He replied and gently lowered her. She was about to speak, but was rudely interrupted.

"Haven't forgotten me, have you!?" Ogremon reminded them of his existence when popping out of a shadow, along with some clones, "I have a mission here: and that's being a pain! And you're not getting to those stinking damn brats easy!" he surrounded them with more copies of himself, "Everyone, don't let them near those kids! I'll make sure to bring their heads for him to see!"

"Dammit..." Kagemon growled as the original left, feeling nauseous from the fury twisting his gut.

"Go!" Ranamon told him, surprising him, "Naruto-san, we're strong enough to hold our own! Besides, we know you'd kick yourself if you let those kids suffer." She gave him a grin, "Consider this us trying to improve ourselves. Now go be the dashing hero you are!"

"Rana-chan..." he was moved.

"You heard her, Aniki!" Flamemon said, "I may not be that strong, but I'm not dying easily either!"

"You heard the fools, go!" BlackGatomon urged him.

Nodding, Kagemon raced forward, his partners at his side to take on the Ogremon. He jumped over three, slashing one behind them while his allies took care of the many that tried to hit his back.

Meanwhile, some people weren't having a fun time.

"What do we do!?" asked a group of human children, specifically a blue-haired boy with glasses carrying a seal-like Digimon with an orange Mohawk on his shoulders.

Behind them was a platoon of Ogremon, laughing while chasing them, "Sorry, Joe, if I hadn't wasted my energies..." the seal apologized meekly.

"Don't worry about that and run!" yelled a tiny orange reptilian Digimon that could be considered a T-Rex plushy.

"Everyone's out of energy, dammit!" cursed a blond boy with a sleeveless green t-shirt. "TK, stick close to me!" he yelled as he pulled the smallest child, a blond boy with a green cap.

"Brother, up ahead!" the youngest member of the group aimed a finger at more Ogremon, five of them chortling amusedly.

"Since when were there so many of them?" asked a large beetle-like Digimon, "I thought this island only had one, and Leomon usually deals with him."

"Didn't you know?" one of the Ogremon asked tauntingly, "Leomon's dead. And sadly it wasn't because of me, but a boy like you!"

"W-What!? You're kidding, right!?" a yellow bipedal Digimon with a fur cowl asked, "Leomon wouldn't lose that easily!"

"It's true, one of you can become a Digimon unlike anything I've seen, and because of him Leomon was killed!" he wasn't lying, but twisting the truth enough with inward glee and outer anger.

"Wait, what do you mean someone like us, aren't we the only humans here?" the only male brunet asked with a finger aimed at his goggles-wearing self.

"You've got nothing to worry about, because you'll join him soon!" Ogremon yelled, "Everyone, let them have it! _Pummel Whack!_ "

Getting shot from both sides, the children looked at the way down, and clenched their jaws when seeing a forest down a very, very steep slide. With their Digimon reading their minds, everyone jumped down, let a loud collective scream, and did their best not to roll on the way to the forest. Once they reached the trees, they kept hightailing it with Ogremon hot on their heels... and right in front of them!

"Oh come on!" the girl with the pink cowboy hat exclaimed, close to crying, "Someone, please! Help us!"

" _Soul Flame!_ "

"Gyah!" exclaimed the Ogremon who disappeared from the burst of fire that incinerated them.

Arriving at the right time, Kagemon landed in front of the kids, his katana hefted on his shoulder before he smirked cockily at Ogremon, twirled it, and placed it on the magnetic plate on his back. The other Digimon stared confusedly at him. None of them had ever seen a creature like the fox before, or anything resembling or close to an evolutionary line around.

"W-Who's that supposed to be!? Another good Digimon that may turn bad!?" Joe asked, shaking.

"No, I don't think a Digimon like that has ever existed..." the beetle from before said.

"Wait, he's distracted with Ogremon. Let's run!" the older blond in their group exclaimed.

"No, let's fight!" the brunet said, "While they're busy dealing with each other, the Digimon can eat to recover their energies."

Ogremon grinned as the three-tailed fox raced at him, "Let's have a blast! _Pummel Whack!_ " he shot his signature attack, which Kagemon cut through, literally, "Dammit!"

Getting back into the flow, the large fox man charged at the clones before him and started wildly slashing singlehandedly. Everyone who looked would've seen gales of wind from how fast his swings were. Each and every Ogremon in his way was swatted out of the way. Although, due partly to his anger and punch-first-questions-later attitude, all Kagemon did was swing the enormous piece of steel wildly.

Effective, yes. Brutal, indubitably. The fusion didn't have any reason to stop or anything that could really do so. All the Ogremon were cannon fodder and the real one realized it. Merging into the shadows, he tried to attack him from a good spot. Emerging right behind him while he kept running, he threw his club at his back. But at the same instant, Kagemon slammed and sunk his heels into the ground and cut it.

"Don't hide." Naruto coldly snarled at him, " _Soul Flame!_ " he exclaimed and slammed the sword on the ground. Ogremon yelped and tried merging again into the shadows, but it was too late. The fire created a geyser that sent him flying into the sky, where Kagemon followed him. Hefting his sword on his shoulder, he gripped it with both hands and swung it down.

The other children were feeding their Digimon, but watched in amazement how the fox cut their pursuer in two coldly and without remorse... Or so, everyone thought.

An all too familiar voice to Naruto taunted him again, "How does it feel being so foolish?" the black gear showed him the image of none other than Devimon on one side.

"Bastard." He growled and was ready to cut the gear, but it flew out of his reach.

"This gear is too valuable to waste it on you, but this test is all I needed." Devimon's face on the gear mocked him with a smirk, "You fell into my trap from the start, and now, to see it come to its only conclusion!"

"What!?"

Devimon was having a hoot, "Feel how pathetic you are knowing those kids are under my illusion! You have saved them from Ogremon, but at what price!? Enjoy true hopelessness before you sink into everlasting despair!" the gear flew off, letting Kagemon land.

And he fell in front of the fully restored Digimon, "Can we really beat the guy who killed Leomon?" a pink bipedal bird asked.

"We don't have another choice." The older of the blond brothers said.

"Wait!" Naruto tried to argue, "I'm not your enemy!"

He said that...

But Devimon's shadow appeared on a tree, and it twisted to smirk at him, "What they heard is..." he said, and Kagemon didn't like the fearful looks on the kid's faces, "I'll kill you all. Just like Leomon."

"Bastard..." Kitmon growled while Naruto was too furious for words.

"So long as they're under the illusion you're their enemy, that's enough for me." Devimon chuckled, "After all, can you kill those who Leomon wanted to help from the start?"

"Damn you!" Naruto yelled, ready to step forward, only to see six glowing lights!

"Greymon!" yelled an enormous, orange, blue-streaked T-Rex.

"Garurumon!" exclaimed a large blue wolf.

"Birdramon!" screamed an enormous orange bird.

"Kabuterimon!" shouted a four-armed, winged insect.

"Togemon!" said a giant, living cactus.

"Ikkakumon!" declared a fuzzy, enormous walrus with a horn.

Both Naruto and Kitmon groaned, holding the blade with both hands, "Just my luck..." Kagemon slowly turned around, and slammed his sword against the ground tiredly. He rose up, even as the six Champion Digimon stood against him, his hand slowly bracing against his sword, "I'm sorry, I can't lose to you guys… There's a cat I care about that I need to help. I need to stop Devimon. I need to get stronger… So!" Refusing to back down, run, or escape, he ran right at them with a loud cry of, "I won't die just yet!"

He slammed his blade against the four arms of Kabuterimon, the two skidding back even as Kagemon spun about acrobatically. He heard steps and reacted on instinct, swinging a foot back to kick Greymon's face. Then, the fox man flipped overhead while knocking the giant insect in the stomach with his other leg when the enormous beetle charged at him. Flames dashed over his body before he had to flip out of the way to dodge a huge fireball shot from the recovering dinosaur's mouth.

" _Nova Flame!"_

"Damn!" he grunted in shock as he dodged the fireball.

Said fiery projectile melted rock to slag, even as the wolf blasted out a cyclone of blue fire with a furious howl, " _Howling Blaster!"_ Flipping away, the were-fox was sucker-punched by the giant cactus, who rammed him across the face and slammed him powerfully against a tree.

With a loud shout, she began pounding him against it relentlessly with both fists, boxing him like he was a sandbag, "You! Stupid! Evil! Jerk! What did Leomon ever do to you!? Why did you kill him!?" Both Kagemon's hands were limp against the tree, while her fists dented his body against the bark until Togemon asked that, then they shot up and blocked both her fists.

"I… didn't… DO IT!" He howled even as fire erupted over his body and made the cactus stumble back in pain, "I wouldn't kill someone who'd try to help a demon like me!" he snapped angrily.

"Stop lying! _Harpoon Torpedo!_ " The walrus-like Digimon howled before he pointed his horn at Naruto, firing it and several more at him like missiles. To avoid each missile, he had to furiously dance about, then fling his sword forward like a spear! Such attack smashed Ikkakumon into the charging Garurumon and made both tumble about, before the bird flew above his head and flapped her wings rapidly.

" _Meteor Wing!_ " A storm of fireballs shot down and exploded on top of him, forcing him to fall flat on his face.

"Dammit, these guys are strong..." he grunted while trying to get up.

"Stay down!" Greymon shouted, ready to stomp on him.

Naruto yowled angrily, even as he pushed himself up, dashed forward, grabbed Greymon's leg, and threw him overhead. Then, Kagemon leapt forward to grab his sword before he was met with all five Digimon blasting him at once. Fire erupted all around him, kicking up dust and masking him. The six dropped down, panting as they were weakened from fighting after the rush of the chase.

"Tough jerk..." Togemon growled as she turned into a green humanoid with a pretty flower on her head, trying not to tear up.

"Wait, is that..." a boy with messy red hair asked.

"I'm alive... right?" Naruto panted in relief and awe, holding the massive sword as a shield while the fusion's body started to become more visible as the dust fell. Everyone saw Kagemon slowly groaning and getting up, then stumbling and falling on one knee. Due to the exhaustion, he couldn't keep his form for long and soon the transformation ended, revealing Naruto and Kitmon just as his friends rushed towards his location.

Things looked bad for all of them as the shadows writhed, and from their abyssal depths, Devimon rose up laughing darkly, "That's it… I have already have won!"

"W-Who's that guy!?" a girl with a blue helmet asked in shock.

"D-Devimon, the bastard who set us up." Naruto told the group, shocking the other humans.

"Y-You mean the most evil, cruel Digimon on this island toyed with us!?" asked the shocked insect, "Oh no, Izzy, we must run!" but before anyone could do that, the black-clad Digimon acted.

Lifting a hand, Devimon caused the ground under them to shake before everyone was floating in the sky on the chunks of rocks, clinging to them weakly. Suddenly, black gears erupted from Infinity Mountain, flying to the island and making it shake. Large portions of File Island broke apart from its center, floating off into the ocean in different directions thanks to Devimon's powers.

"Devimon!" Naruto shouted, jumping at him despite his exhaustion to punch him.

"You did splendidly!" he cackled at the blond, and his hand shot forward as his arm extended to grab him by the throat, "You fell for it! That attempt of yours to cling to light was your undoing! Exhausting each other! Trying to kill each other while you were at it!"

Despite being yanked by the devil, the boy didn't lose his fighting spirit or the hatred deep in him, "Because I wouldn't let anyone else suffer because of you!" Naruto yelled and tried to kick the devil, only to gasp breathlessly when he tightened his grip on the boy's throat.

"Let him go!" BlackGatomon yelled at him, jumping to try to slash her father only to get swatted aside!

"Oh no!" Ranamon didn't understand why. She hated the cat to a degree, but knowing she meant something to Naruto, and knowing what she had gone through, she couldn't help it. The frog princess jumped and held the one Digimon she competed against for a man's affection protectively like a sister. Both glared at the devil while the blond boy's body started to go limp.

"All that matters now is killing you, Digidestined." Devimon said slowly, the children and exhausted Digimon too afraid to move.

And in that same instant, when everything was too desperate for words, Naruto did what he did best: act without thinking.

"Like I'd let you!" he grabbed the first thing he had, his Digivice, and threw it at Devimon's face.

Suddenly, a bright red light emanated from it, blinding everyone and causing the evil Digimon to scream, "W-What's this pain!? Why is darkness itself hurting me!?"

His yells echoed into the sky as he lost control. The Digidestined and the Digimon felt the rocks they were on fly off into the distance, flying away while Naruto fell to the ground.

Gasping for breath and rubbing his neck, the boy glared at Devimon, "So..." he couldn't help but grin, "You said your darkness overpowered mine, huh? Guess you were wrong!"

Pulling out two kunais to fight the devil only angered the Digimon further, "I'll make you suffer for this! You won't die, you'll feel true ultimate despair before begging for death!"

"Do as you want." Naruto got up on shaky legs, glaring at the Digimon without fear, "I know four Digimon who will back me up no matter what, so don't think I'm afraid!" he twirled the blades and got into a stance, "All I have to do is wait for them, right?" he smirked to taunt him, "Because you need him, you need Kitmon too, don't you?"

"What...?" Devimon's body froze in anger. He was so furious he went through an outburst and just reached the point of plotting for something horrible to put the kid through.

"Do you really need only me?" Naruto asked, "Remember, half of my power comes from him, and you just lost your chance to get it!"

And that was the breaking point.

"Damn you..." Devimon growled lowly, before screaming into the skies, "DAMN YOU!"

He charged at the boy, who stepped forth with a determined smirk.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I know, I'm a jerk pulling out such a cliffhanger. The next chapters will focus on Naruto's Digimon allies being forced to work together with the original Digidestined to try to get back and save him. He, however, has to deal with Devimon on his own. Yeah, you can guess how that's gonna go, so I'll omit that, but do know he isn't fully beaten. As he's told the devil Digimon to mess with him and ruin his victory, Kitmon's needed.

Now a few words from The Lord Of Pages, who helped me with this chapter.

 **The Lord Of Pages here** : Hey guys! I was helpful in basically writing the fight scene at the end, so I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm a huge fan of the Togemon line so I wanted to show her getting some cool moves in with her boxing gloves, I'm sad that Kubuterimon couldn't do more cool stuff this chapter, but we plan on fixing that of course. Now as I'm exhausted from a long work out and want to kick back with my big bro watching the Incredibles with him, I'll cut this short and just say we hope you loved this chapter! See you next time!

Swordslinger out!


	9. Labyrinth of the Diva

I OWN NOTHING

As arduous as it is, as terrifying as the idea of getting bored and wanting to stop everything may be, I want to keep going. Better to try and fail than not doing anything.

 **XXXXXX**

After everything that happened, the madness the group went through, the unbelievable turn of events, someone had to say something.

"Naruto-san, wait for me! Your heroine and future bride is on her way!" Ranamon exclaimed while running in one of the thick jungles of File Island.

Crashing there wasn't easy, mainly because she had company, "Aren't you confident?" BlackGatomon asked with her arms crossed and an icy glare.

Pouting, the frog princess stomped her foot like a little kid, "Don't start! Do you have any idea what happened!? Naruto-san could be in great danger! We need to save him!"

"We will, but not if we're foolish!" the cat exclaimed, then slapped her forehead with an irritated look on her face, "Knowing that guy, my father won't kill him."

"Then..." Ranamon paled, stepping back dramatically with her hands up to her cheeks, "T-Torture!? Is he going to-"

Clicking her tongue in disgust, BlackGatomon nodded, "It's a possibility. We can be grateful he remembers that he needs him alive for his plans."

"What's there to be grateful about Naruto-san being tortured!?" Ranamon was fuming.

"Because, as much as he wants to kill that boy, my father does need him." She smiled, "And knowing him, he possibly angered him, broke Devimon's pride, and is laughing inwardly."

"B-But..." Ranamon started to tear up, "W-What kind of horrible things are they doing to Naruto-san!? I can't stand it! What sort of depraved... brutal... humiliating things are they..."

Losing herself in her thoughts, Ranamon gained a massive blush. In her mind, a Dream Naruto was strapped to a large wooden board, shirtless. A small, bipedal green Digimon with a rose-shaped mask on her face grabbed a riding crop. Ranamon's blush increased at the idea of her beloved's toned body exposed, sweat drenching him while he forced the fire in his eyes to remain alive, a dashing confident smirk on his face.

"Do your worst, I know she'll come!" Dream Naruto declared without fear, and then got hit by the riding crop on his sculpted pectorals.

"Silence, your mistress tonight is I, Floramon-sama. Address to me as such and tell me where is the powerful, beautiful heroine coming to save you." The flower Digimon demanded dramatically.

Glaring harshly, in a way that made him look handsome, Dream Naruto replied with, "Never, for I shall never lose hope for her! Ranamon-san will save me!"

Gripping the riding crop with both hands, the Floramon smirked and approached him, "Naughty boy, you need to learn some manners." The scene became rather... mature... at the sound of whips hitting flesh, the image of the sweat-drenched Dream Naruto gasping and taking the blows, and his determined stare. Ranamon's face had so much red on it that it was a wonder blood didn't drip down her nose.

Seeing the Digimon diva's enraptured smile, gloved hands on her red cheeks, and lost stare, BlackGatomon decided to be blunter than usual, "Never talk to me."

"Eh!?" finally, the water Digimon remembered she wasn't alone, "W-W-Wait, did I talk out loud!? Did you hear anything of what I was thinking!?"

Turning around, BlackGatomon didn't want to make eye contact, "Your face said enough. Do not speak to me again." She started to walk away with a blank look on her face.

"Hey, don't you dare tell Naruto-san!" Ranamon exclaimed and gave chase.

And as soon as she caught up, BlackGatomon stopped, "Is that...?" she looked on in the distance as two girls ran off, well, one human girl and her Digimon partner, "A Palmon and a human?"

"Why would they be running?" Ranamon asked, and then saw what could only be described as a leaving yellow piece of excrement with a mouse riding on it following the two while throwing pink feces. Immediately, she shrieked in disgust, "Ugh! I'm sorry for asking, I really am! Why did it have to be Sukamon and Chuumon!?"

"You know those two?" BlackGatomon asked.

Shuddering, the frog princess nodded, albeit a tad reluctantly, "I'm ashamed to say so. Those two creeps are some of my biggest fans."

"Heh." BlackGatomon didn't hide her smirk.

Pouting at that reaction, Ranamon huffed, "Oh shut it! It's not my fault I am pretty! Those two wouldn't get a hint, so they made me a statue! It was really annoying!"

BlackGatomon was intrigued, "Why would that be annoying? Creepy, I can see, but are you so spoiled a statue of yourself is a bad thing?"

Quivering at the memory, Ranamon closed her eyes, gulped, and answered, "It was made from their poop."

"Oh." The cat's eyes were wide.

"And it fell into the pond I was at, so I had to move." She saw the girl and the Palmon run as hard as they could, and something stirred within her, "We can't let them share a fate like that!"

"Wait, where did that come from? Naruto's our priority." BlackGatomon reminded her.

Nodding, Ranamon put on her most determined face, "And he'd be sad if he knew we didn't help them. After all, didn't he try to save these children even if it cost him?"

"Which is why we must save him now!" BlackGatomon argued.

"Well, his heroine will come, but she'll have a big list of heroics to show off!" Ranamon exclaimed, striking a dynamic pose by pointing forward before chasing after the girls. "After all, he's the kind of manly guy who would do this without thinking, right? To help everyone who needs a hand, like he helped me."

Grunting angrily, the feline Digimon went after the amphibian girl, "Why did I have to be stuck with her?"

For their part, the two girls being chased started to pant, "Just leave us alone!" the girl with the hat panted.

Palmon grew worried, "Mimi, don't slow down or we'll be covered in poop!"

"Ugh, I hate this!" the girl in the dress felt ready to cry.

"Stop right there, you two!" Ranamon stood before them, aiming a finger at Sukamon and Chuumon.

"Huh!?" the two turd-throwers gasped, "R-Ranamon-sama!?" the poop tried his best to adjust the tip of its head like it was hair, "W-When did you arrive?"

Frowning, Ranamon spoke firmly, "Those two girls are someone that a person very dear to me tried to help." She glared at the two, "Behave and treat them well, or else..."

"S-Sorry!" the two jumped down, groveling. But then, the mouse Digimon's ears perked up, "Wait, someone special to Ranamon-sama!?"

The yellow poop trembled nervously, "Does that mean our efforts in making her fall for us were for nothing!?"

Narrowing her eyes with her hands on her hips, the frog girl spoke, "Do not expect me to apologize. You two have been awful to these girls." Then she cheered up, her face brightening, "And I met the manliest guy a girl could ask for. So dashing and cool..." she started to blush.

And then Ranamon went back to her dream. There, she was holding a sword and shield. A beaten up Devimon with cartoonish bumps on his head was face down on the floor. Dream Naruto was still tied up to the board, but he was beaming at the arriving frog girl. Behind Dream Ranamon, a Dream Mimi and Dream Palmon were throwing pink petals to make the image look that much prettier.

"A real heroine has arrived!" Dream Mimi cheered as she showered the two with petals.

"Kiss her already, Naruto-san!" Dream Palmon added while somehow wearing a white dress that matched Mimi's new one.

Dream Ranamon blushed and smiled sheepishly, "Am I worthy of being your equal?" she asked in a stunning, puffy white dress fit for a queen's wedding, complete with a crown over her veil.

Dream Naruto nodded with a handsome grin, "Of that and more. Be mine forever, Ranamon-san." His hair had gotten longer, flowing as a manly mane while he had grown into an adult's body rippling with muscles. As he gave her a grin of true love and devotion, his teeth flashed, getting her to melt.

Back in reality, everyone kept their distance, "Uh, thanks, I guess." Mimi said with an awkward, forced smile.

"Ugh..." Sukamon and Chuumon sulked, before the mouse whispered to the poop, "That's right!" the living piece of excrement exclaimed, drawing everyone's attention to him, "If Ranamon-sama has ditched us for some loser, then we can make that pretty girl and Palmon our girlfriends!"

Said Digimon gave a step back in disgust, "What are you talking about!? Who'd want to date you after you threw poop at us!?"

Her human partner agreed, "You're rude, smelly, and all-around no boyfriend material!" both she and the flower Digimon pulled down their eyelids and stuck out their tongues.

"Argh, I'm mad!" the yellow turd yelled and was ready to throw more excrement at them.

" _Draining Rain!_ " the Champion-level Digimon said, and the two fell like flies, "That should do it." Ranamon turned to the girls, just as BlackGatomon arrived, "So... This is awkward."

Seeing the Digimon idol blush but smile genuinely put Mimi at ease, "Thanks, though. I'm Mimi, and this is Palmon."

"She's Ranamon, and I'm BlackGatomon." The feline said to make her presence known, "Now, we need to go."

The water Digimon nodded, "That's right, we need to find Naruto-san."

"You mean that boy we..." Mimi decided to omit the part where they had been fighting, afraid of what the reaction would be.

BlackGatomon knew, though, "If you're afraid we'll be mad because you fought him, don't. Devimon's the one to blame." She turned to the human and said girl's partner, "Most importantly, I guess I can agree with Ranamon on something." Said taller Digimon was taken aback by the cat's sincerity, "Leaving you behind after he tried so hard to save from Devimon would make him unhappy."

Palmon looked own sadly, "But your friend is in danger because of us, and I called him an evil, stupid jerk."

"Apologize to him when you see him, then." BlackGatomon said a bit coldly, but with less of her usual indifference, "So long as you say it from the bottom of your heart, he'd forgive you. He is the kind of guy who would do so if someone's heart showed true regret." Then she growled under her breath, "I'm glad my father is unapologetic for once."

"Still, what happened then was insane." Mimi said, fidgeting with her bag, "To think Devimon tricked all of us so easily and nearly killed us... Just... When can we go home?"

"Possibly when this world has no need for heroes." BlackGatomon surprised Mimi with her blunt if cryptic answer, "If you wish to know more, I need to save that foolish idiot I call a friend. However, I'll only explain what I mean once he's safe for I..." she looked away, "I promised I'd tell him first."

Ranamon pouted, "Oh there you go, being so secretive. I wonder how Naruto-san could be so patient. Aren't girls supposed to not keep mean secrets from boys they like?" she grinned cheekily, "I know he'd get all the truest answers from yours truly without a second of hesitation."

"Why...?" the two male Digimon started to tear up, "Why is he so important to you, Ranamon-sama?"

Looking away with a huff and crossing her arms, the idol answered, "Because he makes me want to be better." She sadly looked down, "And it took me meeting him to want to finally earn something."

"Oh!" Mimi's eyes lit up, "So he's that special to you, huh? Like, the one whose heart you want the most?" she had a massive grin on her face.

"Y-Yeah." Ranamon answered with a sheepish, blushing smile. "How could I not?"

"Oh, you got to let me help hook you up!" Mimi's girly side took hold of the situation.

"You mean-" Ranamon was ready to accept until she looked Mimi over, immediately narrowing her eyes with a finger aimed at the brunette, "Don't think about getting near him." At the sight of the idol Digimon's puffed cheeks, the girl with the hat stepped back.

Mimi arched a brow, "Huh?"

"You're pretty, but don't think that's enough to get his heart!" Ranamon huffed, puffing her cheeks more like a little kid.

"Eh!? But I don't even know if he's my type!" the shocked Mimi exclaimed.

"He is cute, though." Palmon commented casually, earning a glare from the frog Digimon which made her jump, "Ah, sorry!"

"Anyway..." BlackGatomon drove everyone's attention away from that outburst, too embarrassed to look at anyone, "Perhaps we should find which of the other human children arrived here. Strength in numbers can't hurt, especially considering who we're going up against."

A flashback hit Ranamon, "Wait, weren't you going to go save Naruto-san as your top priority?"

Blushing, the black cat looked away, "I was working on the plan as I went along."

"Uh..." the turd-throwing duo started, "Can you be kind to us...?" the yellow pile of feces crawled to them, a hand extended to an unaware Mimi.

"Ack!" she exclaimed upon noticing them, using her bag to shield herself... and aiming her Digivice at them.

Light erupted from its tiny screen, showering Sukamon and Chuumon with it.

Once it was over, the two scratched their heads while the girls looked on in confusion, "Huh, what happened?" the yellow Digimon asked. And then the duo blushed, scratching their heads before bowing rather politely, "Sorry about everything, ladies."

"What just happened...?" Mimi asked as flabbergasted as the other girls.

"We feel awful for making trouble for you." The mouse whispered to the turd, who said that, before getting an idea, "Oh, we know! To make it up to you for being awful, we can tell you of a thing like this pretty one here who fell nearby." They pointed at Mimi, making her eyes sparkle.

"W-Who was it!?" the girl felt her heart throb in worry for her friends.

"It was a creature like you with a Tentomon, but neither were as cute as you..." the poop said. "If we show you the way, will you date us?"

Mimi was understandably annoyed, "Please, just show us where they are."

They did so, pointing to a piece of File Island moving away from Infinity Mountain, "They fell there." The poop said and blushed, "Will any of you girls at least consider giving us a thank you kiss?"

"Nope." Ranamon said, waving her hands, " _Whipping Waves!_ " she created several platforms of water to hop to the other side.

"You heard her." Mimi told the two and turned to her partner, whose fingers extended into vines to pull themselves to the other part of the island. BlackGatomon clung close to them and the four girls made their way deep into the jungle to find the other human.

Once on the jungle, they explored the place Sukamon and Chuumon told them about, and found an ancient stone temple, "This is..." BlackGatomon recognized it.

"Is something the matter?" Mimi asked.

The cat shook her head, "Ancient history, literally." She moved forward with the others in tow.

Inside, they found a familiar looking red-haired boy with an orange shirt, a laptop he was typing away at, and an expression that described being absorbed into one's work. The beetle from before noticed the girls, a sigh of relief getting caught in his throat when seeing who accompanied his and his partner's companions. Panicking, he yanked the boy's collar with a claw, unable to make a sound.

"Tentomon, can you stop that?" the boy asked, not even sounding annoyed, just really into his work.

"Izzy!" Mimi called the boy, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Mimi? Huh, and who're those two?" he curiously asked.

"One is the Pond Princess herself, Ranamon!" Tentomon exclaimed, his panic had been replaced by excitement, and he rushed at the frog girl, "Ranamon-sama, I greatly and deeply admire all your work and singing! Please, I beg of you!" he reached into his back, somehow pulling out a picture of her seated cross-legged on a gigantic pink clam, and bowed his head politely, "Sign this for a long-time fan!"

"Sure." The frog idol replied with a smile, pulling a marker from her gauntlets, which he had for just such an occasion.

"Alright, so, that aside..." Izzy said with a small blush of embarrassment at his partner's antics, "What are you doing here, Mimi?"

"I could ask the same. Shouldn't we be looking for the others?" she retorted.

BlackGatomon expected a simple yes, but never imagined what she'd hear, "I can't. I have to keep investigating these ruins."

Such a statement piqued the cat's curiosity, and it wouldn't kill her to ask, "Can you actually understand what these symbols say?"

"So far I'm getting the gist of it." The redhead said and started typing away.

Mimi frowned, "But our friends could be in danger, and the sooner we see them, the better."

"I have to agree with her." Ranamon commented after handing Tentomon his new most treasured item, "Don't you feel worried about your friends?"

"I am, but these aren't meaningless messages of old. The way they're connected to this world could answer so much." Everyone felt worried that they'd have to drag him out.

However, BlackGatomon had another question, "Delete that symbol." She pointed at one, getting Izzy's attention, "And replace it with... this one..."

"I-I see..." he did as told, "Ah, that makes more sense!" he turned stunned to the black cat, and asked, "How did you know!?"

"I've been doing my research regarding what Devimon has done to achieve power." She calmly explained, "I'll admit I am decent understanding this writing, but to see you use it so casually..." holding her chin with a gloved hand, she hummed in thought, "Perhaps you could answer some doubts of mine. I'm BlackGatomon, forgive the late introduction for now. We have much to discuss."

Ranamon snapped, "What're you talking about!? Don't we agree we need to save Naruto-san as soon as possible!?"

BlackGatomon's answer surprised her, "Indeed, but this could help us not only save him, but understand why he's here." It left the others silent, "Izzy, right? I'm afraid this place has been off limits thanks to Devimon and his dastardly plans. But with what little knowledge I have, we could find some answers."

Beaming, the young genius nodded enthusiastically, "Let's do it!"

For the others, the interactions were as fun as watching two slugs duke it out. Despite their differences, the interests were obviously even more different. The boy wanted to know for the sake of knowing, while the Digimon wanted to search for answers. Meanwhile, the rest of the girls and Tentomon waited for anything. Mimi made a few questions regarding how long it'd take, and got vague answers at best.

Holding her cheeks with both hands while seated, Ranamon asked, "I'm so bored... What's so important about those doodles on the wall?"

"Wait and see." BlackGatomon answered, "This information is worth waiting for."

Groaning, the frog diva stood up, "Naruto-san's still in the Devimon's clutches, isn't he?"

Mimi nodded, "And what about our friends? Why is it so important to wait?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Izzy replied, "Just be patient, ok?"

"You said that so many times, it's like you don't care!" Ranamon snapped.

"Why do you care more about those random symbols than your friends!?" Mimi started tearing up.

"Sorry, but this is bigger than we could imagine." The boy told her.

"B-But..." Mimi and Ranamon started to get tense.

"Izzy, please be mindful!" the boy's partner fretted at the sight of both girls being fed up, even Palmon was tired.

Sadly, BlackGatomon wasn't tactful, "Do be quiet and stop being so bothersome."

"Y-You..." Mimi and Ranamon finally broke, the former starting and the latter finishing with, "Jerks!"

"U-Uah, you're really mean!" Palmon started to cry, joining the idol Digimon and her partner.

"Can't you be quiet?" BlackGatomon snapped while Izzy looked mortified.

"Fine, we're leaving!" Mimi shouted, cheeks wet with tears as she raced off.

"I'll find Naruto-san on my own!" Ranamon yelled and followed the girl.

"Ranamon-sama, please don't get mad!" Tentomon said and gave chase.

"Wait!" Izzy tried to follow them, but the angered Palmon stood before him.

"Leave us, just like you left us waiting without a care!" the flower Digimon screamed.

"No, that's not it! They went into a maze!" Izzy exclaimed, filled with worry.

"What!?" BlackGatomon snapped while turning to the entrance, "I'll-"

"Don't!" Izzy called, "That maze is easy to get lost in. I figured what it was thanks to you, but I wanted to find that data you pointed me to first." He pulled out his laptop and typed again, "There!" he nearly cheered when a map appeared on the screen, "Sorry, BlackGatomon, but we need to help them before getting that information."

"I told them to wait for a reason, but..." the cat Digimon sighed, "I know of a fool who'd be saddened if something happened to them."

Inside the maze, the small bug Digimon finally caught up with the girls, "Mimi, Ranamon-sama, please calm down, I'm sure they didn't mean it."

"But she's always acting like that!" Ranamon snapped, "Always keeping secrets to herself, even the one she needs the most! I actually tried to be nice, because I knew that's what he'd have wanted to see of me. Do you have any idea how hard he likes her? And... And... While he's in danger, she's just playing and making plans as if he's a tool to-"

"Keep going and we won't help you get out." BlackGatomon's voice echoed from the walls, while back at the ruins' entrance Izzy had connected a head-piece to talk to them.

"Where did that come from?" Mimi asked.

"Sorry for making you wait, Mimi, but we need to get you out of there!" Izzy exclaimed, "Someone's in that maze with you three! And they're getting close fast!"

Huffing, Ranamon yelled at the voice, "Why should we care!? Everything doesn't seem to matter to you, so why are we important now!?"

"Y-Yeah!" Mimi agreed, "Do you really want to help us because you want to, or just because you have to!? Answer me! I'm tired of being thrown around in this place!"

Clenching her jaw, BlackGatomon snapped, "Your lives are still important, damn it!" she shocked the two girls, "Throwing away one's life isn't something you should play with, especially when you don't know how it can affect those around you! Risking your life for someone is one thing, but mindlessly wasting it and call it a sacrifice doesn't give it any worth! Ranamon, if you really want to save that fool, to save Naruto, then at least don't give him another death to carry on his shoulders! You have no idea what it's like, so stop being selfish and use your head!"

"Y-You..." the frog diva started to tear up, familiar words coming to her head.

His voice still remained firmly attached to her mind, " _You wanna be a spoiled little princess who gets her way by throwing around her talents, fine. Be my guest._ "

Rubbing her face to wipe off the tears, she nodded, "S-Sorry... I guess I'm still not growing up as well as I want to."

"Ack, Centarumon!" they turned to Tentomon, who yelped and quickly jumped at Mimi, tackling her to the ground. In doing so, he saved her life from a blast of energy from a large quadrupedal Digimon. It was a centaur with a helmet, a single red eye, purple balls protruding from its body, and a massive cannon replacing an arm.

"Everyone, are you all right!?" Izzy panicked from the other side.

"Yeah!" Ranamon said, stepping between the two other Digimon and the centaur, "So long as I'm here, I..." fire burned in her eyes, "I won't die like this, and I won't let these two get killed!" when the centaur fired again, she replied with a shot of her own, " _Dark Vapor!_ " their attacks collided, acid flying into the walls and weakening them while the diva ducked under the blast to fire again, " _Dark Vapor!_ "

"Ranamon!" Mimi called while she and Tentomon got up, seeing the larger Digimon in the maze jump over the water Digimon's attack easily.

"He's got a black gear..." the frog princess said before turning to the girl and insect, "Run, I can keep him occupied."

"Darn it, if only Izzy were here, I could help!" Tentomon hated that one weakness of his, "Come on, Mimi, let's get everyone to help!"

"R-Right!" she retorted and, after giving a look back at the frog diva, she reluctantly ran off. "Be careful, alright? I still got to hook you up with that boy!"

Smiling, the frog girl nodded, "Thanks, now go!"

"Eh, she really has someone special!?" the shocked bug Digimon exclaimed fearfully, only to be yanked forward by Mimi.

"Leave that for later. Where to, Izzy?"

"Okay Mimi, to your left, then right, and go straight past two turns!" Izzy frantically directed them.

" _Draining Rain!_ " Ranamon commanded, but the centaur merely aimed up and blasted the cloud, which made it disappear and angered her, "No good, is it because of that gear or was he this skilled?"

"Ranamon, don't tire yourself, we're on our way!" BlackGatomon told her.

The diva's eyes lit up, "Ah, thanks for the idea!" she grinned and posed, crossing her legs and blowing a kiss at the larger Digimon, "Try and hit me, sweetie."

Aiming at her, Centarumon opened fire. Rolling out of the way, Ranamon showed she wasn't an idol for just singing. Merely grinning charmingly to try to annoy her opponent, she jumped to her feet and stood on a typical ballet pose: body bent down, a leg stretched back and her arms thrown at the sides. Dancing was something any idol should be good at, and she showed her moves each time she was shot.

If she couldn't land a hit, she'd tire him out and show off. Dodging to her side, she gracefully spun on the tips of her toes and extended her arms to the sides, her legs crossed. Ducking under another energy blast, she threw her body back, stretching one of her shapely legs up while her hands nearly touched the ground. The way she arched her back and showed her flexibility and... notorious assets would make anyone blush.

When he fired three consecutive shots, she jumped off to the side like a ballerina to avoid the first. Then, she hopped and twirled around the second, gracefully landing before she curled into a ball, kneeling. Finally, the Digimon idol evaded the third by kneeling on the floor gracefully with her body still curled into a ball and sprung up. Arms and legs stretched gracefully, she leapt like a frog with a skilled dancer's grace.

Upon landing, she bowed dramatically with a hand on her chest, angering the possessed Centarumon, "What're you even doing?" BlackGatomon's voice asked.

"I'm beauty, I'm grace, and I'll stomp all over his face for Naruto-san." The diva said cheekily.

"Do be modest, you have company?" BlackGatomon asked, alone at the entrance with the computer on her lap and the head-piece on.

"What do you-" before the confused Digimon could complete her sentence, a giant boxing glove delivered an upper-cut to the centaur through the wall beside him.

"Leave Mimi and our friend alone!" Togemon snapped with said girl close behind.

Slamming her gloves together, she approached Centarumon, and delivered a solid right hook to his helmet-covered face. It made him stagger back and left him open for a left jab. However, he recovered quickly and caught her fist, aiming his cannon at the cactus' face. Gulping in fear and worry, Togemon was anticipating a blast at full force. She expected it on her face, not the centaur's.

"Ranamon-sama, are you alright!?" her evolved devoted fan, Kabuterimon, asked.

"Thanks to you." She beamed and aimed her hands, "Step back, _Draining Rain!_ " Grateful for the opening the other two left her, she used her energy-sapping attack, leaving Centarumon down on his knees and with his black gear exposed.

Lacking the fear she once had, Mimi shouted, "Togemon, give it your all!" said cactus Digimon nodded and punched the gear with all her might. Not only did she send Centarumon flying back, but she shattered it... and the wall he crashed against.

Cheering, Ranamon collapsed with a bright grin, "That should do it!"

Everyone heard BlackGatomon's relieved sigh, "Good. Now, things should be easier. Centarumon, can you hear me?"

Said centaur nodded groggily, "Who..." he paused his question upon seeing the two humans, "The Chosen Ones..."

"Eh?" the kids and Digimon asked.

"It's better if you explain something to me in detail." BlackGatomon started, growling, "Do you remember a Salamon who came to ask you some questions a time ago? Well, after Devimon sent that gear that took possession of your will, she evolved and found it. I found the Dark Digivice."

"I see there is much to talk about." He looked at everyone, "I apologize for what I did. As soon as Devimon learned of what I was telling you, of what I'd tell everyone here, he-"

"It's his fault, do not apologize to me." the cat said, "Now, there are things we need to know about."

After everyone regrouped, Centarumon guided them to a chamber with a carving in the stone walls of a Digivice, explaining that it was a holy item to get rid of the darkness. However, deeper into the maze, hidden behind a secret door, was another image. This one, however, showed a Digivice made with black stone in the center of a spiral. Unmistakably, it was Naruto's.

"As legends go, someone made this Digivice to be your opposite." Centarumon explained, "Bringing out the power of darkness instead of light, using anger, sorrow and negativity to fuel anyone's power. And yet, it is not meant for humans like you, or any normal kind of being."

"And I fear that's all you know." BlackGatomon groaned.

"If you've evolved because of this Dark Digivice, then be sure of something, be grateful." Centarumon told her seriously, "For it was a tool meant to destroy, but no information explains what specifically. Should you align yourself with the one chosen by it, know that an entity beyond our comprehension made that device for a reason."

"Thus why I wanted to confirm some suspicions here and now." The cat told the frog.

"But Naruto-san's so sweet and kind, I can't picture him as a monster of destruction." The diva said. "He's protected us, fought to stop Devimon. Can he really be bad?"

"Destroying brings nothing, it can't create life or leave anything but rage and sadness." Centarumon spoke as if reading an old tale, "But, if used to become a sword, it's a matter of who wields it. Will it be a mindless blade to cut everything it despises without hesitation, or become a shield that'll recognize who it wants to protect?"

Mimi giggled, "Well, if Ranamon's proof of anything, it's that her crush is the latter."

Blushing, the frog girl looked away, poking her fingers together, "D-Don't say it out loud! It's... still not easy thinking about him that way when I have yet to win his heart!"

"Sorry, sorry, but I can help you!" Mimi offered.

"Thanks..." the diva bashfully smiled while BlackGatomon growled.

Poor Tentomon hung his head low, "Some guys have all the luck..." he sighed tiredly.

"So, Izzy, can we leave now?" Mimi asked her friend hopefully.

"I still have some things to look up." He said, walking forward.

"What!?" the girl exclaimed, surprised.

They followed the boy back to the entrance, seeing he wasn't done with his analysis of the runes on the wall, "Given the information we got, I need to see how it all adds up to-"

"And I'm sick and tired!" Mimi angrily exclaimed, kicking a rock which hit a black gear at the entrance... somehow getting it to move backwards which sent the island back to Infinity Mountain.

Things seemed to be going well for that one odd group...

Naruto, however, was doing the best he could.

"Ugh... I really pissed him off, huh? Nice."

Waking up with a throbbing headache didn't stop Naruto from smiling at the idea he had made Devimon lose his mind in anger. He did, however, end up in a cell. Suspended in the air by two shackles chaining him to the wall by his hands while his feet dangled wasn't how he expected to wake up. At least there was a bed, if the lack of mattress on the wooden surface could still let one consider it one.

Other than that, the place was empty and he was almost alone, "About time you woke up?" said a coquettish girl's voice.

Standing no taller than three feet was a purple imp, for the lack of a better word. It had a snow white, grinning face with large green eyes and a button nose. Her entire body was purple, with a short tail, two horns protruding from her head and curling back, a pair of red gloves, a red muffler, and a drawing on her flat chest. It was a yellow grinning face that mimicked her amused expression.

"Who're you?" he asked, though he had an idea.

Smirking, the tiny imp brought up her nose, "I'm Lady Impmon, remember it well, trash." She then brought the back of her hand near her mouth, smiling haughtily, "Although after our first session I know you won't forget me." she created a small fireball on a fingertip and approached him, "Then again, sooner or later I shall evolve. It's the wonders of working with guys like that Devimon."

"Lady Impmon?" Naruto echoed, confused, "Wait, you're a girl?"

A vein bulged on her forehead, "Change of plans, I'll enjoy myself!" she dispelled the fireball out of existence with a poof. Stomping forward, she put her face inches from his with a glare, "Prepare yourself to scream! And you'll beg for mercy!" she was serious, at least seriously yelling at his face, before grabbing a stool to get to his eye level.

"Do your worst." He calmly told her, "I won't be here for long."

"Annoying little..." she growled and pausing as a smirk grew on her face, "No, I know what to do to break you. Devimon didn't hire me just for being a cute girl."

Snickering, Naruto retorted with, "He only did so to see if you're useful. When you're not-"

"Should I care?" she asked, breaking his train of thought with a cheeky smirk and her hand on her hip, "After all, I'm no fool like you. I know his type. Greedy and too much of a glutton for power." Then she laughed haughtily, "The guy's full of himself, but he'll still kill you and those other kids. And when he does, that'll be my chance to evolve..."

"Why do you even want to evolve?" Naruto asked with a glare.

Giggling with a cruel smirk, she answered truthfully, "Because..." then her cheeks grew red as she smiled like a little girl, "I'd have the power to achieve my dream, the perfect harem!" she started to talk with such speed a machine gun would be put to shame, laughing as she did so, "Big hunky Digimon to adore and praise my beauty! Broken, handsome heroes begging for their lives while licking my feet! Adorable and young shy boys meekly accepting their fate as my playthings! Gyahaha! It'll be the true paradise, a kingdom truly befitting a lady like myself! Gyahahahaha!"

Feeling himself sweat with embarrassment, Naruto mumbled his thoughts, "So, you're not greedy, you're crazy and really need a boyfriend."

"Hey!" she growled inches from his face, barring her teeth with a blush, "I was considering letting you be my first slave, my personal man-servant, while you still lived."

Growing increasingly more embarrassed, Naruto said something he never thought he would, "Okay, so, can you get to the torture?" he looked away tiredly, "This is getting too embarrassing... Hearing you say that with such confidence... it's sad. Just... I don't even know what to say."

"Why you!" Impmon growls and punches her victim on the gut, knocking some wind out of him.

Daring to give her no satisfaction, Naruto smirks, "You- ah! Are... G-Gonna have to do better than that..." he wheezes, but still keeps his cocky expression.

No matter what, he loved angering people he disliked.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I had way more fun that I thought I would writing this chapter. From the silly fantasies, BlackGatomon telling Ranamon how foolish she acts, and Centarumon's speech about the power of destruction, I had a blast. That said, as Centarumon mentioned, someone did manufacture Naruto's Digivice, and it's meant for destruction with the use of inner darkness.

However, anger and sadness can be channeled for good things. They're obviously bad emotions and not as fun as being happy, yet sadness makes us realize what we love and hold dear when it is about to disappear. Rage, though, can be quite the motivational emotion. Fury itself can be focused to do the right thing, to fight wrong-doings only if you can recognize what is right and wrong.

As Centarumon said, if you mindlessly cut down everything on your path, you're nothing but a tool of destruction, something that won't amount to anything but leaving nothing behind. Using anger to protect that which you hold dear, though. That is something that can make any normal person face anyone and anything and come out triumphant. Guess why Naruto's using that.

Swordslinger out!


	10. Fire Trio

I OWN NOTHING

Giving up is sadly in my nature. I tend to give up on things I like and dislike on whims. That's perhaps what most terrifies me of myself, and yet, not trying feels worse at times.

 **XXXXXX**

"Cursed brat!"

Devimon was understandably furious, watching his image on a mirror where his jaw sported a new scar. It was a slash from a kunai which went past his upper lip and near his nose. Seething at the reminder of his battle with a weak boy that wouldn't give up, he slammed his fist to shatter its reflective surface. The cracked pieces fell to the floor as he approached a simple stone throne.

"Impmon's here, milord." The coquettish female voice didn't help his ire.

"I want you to make that brat's torture leave an impact!" The devil roared, "But do not kill him just yet. I shall do so myself, and only once his usefulness has expired!"

Grinning, the imp Digimon nodded, "Can I enjoy myself too? He's kinda cute." If you didn't know, this is from before she met the blond.

"Go wild, but remember to make the scars you leave are eternal even in the grave." Devimon growled while running a finger through his new scar.

"Sure boss." She waved casually with a smile and left, giggling, "Too bad he didn't get that Flamemon. I love breaking little boys the most."

Speaking of said taller imp...

"Aniki, Sis, anyone!"

Alone in the middle of a chilling snowstorm, Flamemon was thankful of his fire powers. Securing himself some decent enough wood to make a torch, he moved onward and called for his friends. Even in the misadventure he was caught in, the red-haired imp still carried the yellow backpack he had been gifted thanks to Ranamon's charms convincing the Numemon of giving them supplies.

Despite what happened, he was still lucky to have food, some utensils, and blankets. It didn't make it easier when he tried to think his friends were all right. With Naruto captured and the girls and Kitmon flung into the ocean, the horned Digimon searched everywhere he could in the snowy scenery before him. Cupping his hands to his mouth, he kept calling them, praying for an answer.

"Who..." he saw a blond, but his shade of hair was darker than the one he knew.

"Ah, you're one of the humans Aniki wanted to help!" the fire Digimon noted how pale the kid looked blue, "Hey, what're you even doing like this!? You'll-"

"TK... Have you... seen him...?" the boy asked and gave another step forward, collapsing soon after.

"Dammit!" Flamemon caught him before the boy hit the ground, panicking, "Where's BlackGatomon when I need her brains!? What do I do!? What is anyone supposed to do!?"

Clicking his teeth rapidly, the blond asked, "TK... Where is he...?"

"Let's get you warm first." Flamemon said, "Ah, where do I take you?" he saw some footsteps on the snow that the storm was covering up, "I hope your friends are looking for you!" hefting the boy on his shoulders after covering him with a blanket, the imp-like Digimon carried him forward. As he did so, he kept the torch close to the two of them to keep themselves warm.

After following the traces of footsteps back to a cave, he found a fire had already been started and swiftly put the blond next to it. After pulling out all the blankets he had, he covered the kid, used all the wood left for spare torches, and made a bigger fire. Due to the weather, he wasn't unaffected either, and tried to be as close as possible to the fire by rubbing his clawed hands together and blowing hot air into them.

Once his stomach grumbled, he was quick to pull out some leftover soup and put it on the fire, its smell awakening the boy, "What... Gabumon?"

"You are talking about partner, right?" Flamemon asked while tending the fire.

Jolting up into a sitting position, the boy gasped, "Who the heck are you!? Where's Gabumon and-" a loud cough shut him up.

"Ah, sit down! You really shouldn't have been out during that snowstorm!" Flamemon told him worriedly, and then tried to be serious, "If my mom was here, she'd clobber you for doing something so stupid. As for your partner, I got no idea. I can look for him if you want me to, but you better stay here, got it?"

"But TK..." the boy groaned weakly and the redhead had an easy time pushing him down.

"Rest now." He sat beside him and put some soup into the bowls, "You're lucky I had this backpack with me. Too bad that Aniki's has the rest of our supplies. Hmm... I always wondered why he carries that at all times and then it disappears when he fuses with Kitmon but reappears when back to normal..." he rubbed his chin in thought at that, ignoring the guy for a bit.

"Fuse? You mean that guy we attacked..." the blond felt guilty, "I... Your boss is in danger because we..."

"Don't worry!" Flamemon waved with a large smile, "Aniki's too tough to let death stop him. I bet he would crawl out of whatever dark pit he's thrown in and he'd be much stronger."

"That's a scary thing to say... Is he even human, then?" the blond asked.

"If all humans are that strong, I need to fight a few and see how strong I can get." Flamemon chuckled, not once losing his grin.

"Please, don't. We wouldn't stand a chance against... any Digimon, actually." The human answered with beads of sweat at the back of his head.

"Ah, then how come Aniki's strong enough to keep up with me without fusing?" the horned Digimon scratched his head, "Man, I gotta have him teach me what he learned."

"You're certainly sure of what you want." The boy commented dully, "What's your name?"

"Oh, dammit!" the fire Digimon smacked his forehead, "Mom always says I need to fix that... Anyway, name's Flamemon. What's yours?"

"Matt." The human identified himself, "Anyway, have you seen a boy with the same hair and eyes as me, but much smaller and with a green cap?"

"I think I did, but..." he looked away, "Only when Devimon threw us away."

"Dammit, TK..." he noticed Flamemon's curious look and started explaining, "He's my little brother. Our parents are divorced and right now he's probably all by himself, worried sick."

"Man, it must be tough being a good big bro." Flamemon pouted, "All my brothers are jerks. Lot of them, mocking me for not being as tough." He then inched closer, "Hey, why do you worry so much about your little bro? Shouldn't you be glad he's going to get stronger on his own?"

"Like I could, what kind of monster would I be if I let him cry!?" Matt snapped.

And Flamemon snapped too, "Argh, I know, right!?" he shocked Matt, "All of those twelve jerks always made fun of me for crying and being weak! Well, I came to this island to show them wrong! Ugh, just thinking how they say I depend on them makes me sick! I can do stuff on my own, you know!? I'm not a crybaby like when I first hatched!"

"Twelve..." Matt started, pitying the Digimon.

"But just you watch, and let your baby bro do his best, okay!?" Flamemon got up, pumping his fists, "Little brothers are the kind that want to surpass a big bro! And I've got twelve jerks who need to kiss mud after I beat them up, but your baby bro has you! I'm betting you anything that he wants to be stronger than you when he grows up!"

"Are you sure...?" the blue-eyed human asked sadly.

"Hey, take it from a little bro. Just have faith he can try, and if he ever becomes a jerk, don't be afraid to give him a good whack." He snickered, rubbing his nose with the back of his index finger, "If there's anything I learned, it's that good big bros can be good examples of things of what to and not be. And I wanna be as strong as my Aniki."

"You sure seem optimistic." Matt gained a small grin.

"Well, I have to try..." the fire imp turned to his backpack, "The way things are now, the others don't have food, so I want to find them. But helping you and your friends get back together is as important." He gained a confident smirk, "After all, I've got an Aniki that'd kick my butt if we let you guys to your luck."

"Matt! Flamemon?" asked a familiar yellow Digimon with a fur cowl.

"Gabumon, am I glad to see you." The blond replied full of hope, "Did you find TK?"

"I... didn't, sorry." The Digimon bowed his head, "If he's in this snowstorm, he must be fine so long as he has Patamon."

"Then-" Matt started, only to have Flamemon's clawed foot on his forehead, forcing him to lie down.

"Stay still!" the imp growled, "Listen, if your little bro is so important to you, I can look for him."

"Y-You will?" Matt asked despite the foot still on his face.

Removing his sole from the boy's face, the fire Digimon nodded, "Sure can and will. I told you Aniki will be mad if I don't help you when you need a hand." Putting his hands on his hips with a determined nod, to be as serious as he could, the horned redhead started, "Same eyes and hair as you, right? Anything like that must be easy to find."

"Thank you." Matt whispered, looking down sadly.

"No problem." Flamemon turned to Gabumon, "So, uh, no hard feelings and all that, right?"

"At this moment you're doing a lot for us, so we really owe you one." The single-horned Digimon replied.

"I'll be back soon." Flamemon rushed out of the cave, and with a simple " _Flame Claws!_ " melted some of the snow out of his way.

While searching through the snowy region, he forced himself to remain warm with any tree branch he could light up as a torch, spare food he kept in a pocket, and his fire powers. Knowing his limitations, he did his best to find anything or anyone that could lead him to TK. Despite his desires to be useful, looking over the snowy hills, chilly mountains, and even climbing a tree while shouting his lungs out, he had no luck.

And as he went around the island piece, he didn't dare to come back without the missing boy, "Are you worried?" Matt asked his partner.

"He hasn't come back in a while." Gabumon said, and noted Matt's worried look, "Maybe he found TK and is keeping him warm!"

"I hope so." Matt sighed.

Of course, hope can only get someone so far, "D-Dam-m-it!" Flamemon's teeth clicked repeatedly in a rapid motion, "T-TK! Y-you th-there!?" he shouted huddling over his last torch atop a mountain, "Damn, I was sure I could... see him..." his body started to feel numb, as did his mind while his voice came out in a sleepy whisper, "Where is he? Is he even... here...?"

Collapsing on the snow, Flamemon curled into a ball around the torch, which flame was snuffed out by the snow. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him. But he was soon awakened by a rush of adrenaline. Feeling a strong hand gripping his ankle, he let out a yelp and was face to face with a white-furred ape-like Digimon. And before he could reply, he was flung against the floor.

Bouncing off it, he felt the pain awaken his every fiber, "Grr..." and the palpable hatred from the snow Digimon before him also made his body move.

"Mojyamon!?" he asked, getting up on one knee, and then gasped when the larger Digimon charged at him, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be a good guy!?"

Barely dodging a swift punch by rolling back, Flamemon got back on his feet with that move. His opponent was the size of a grizzly bear, and he had no intention of getting hit in the state he was in. But a closer look revealed Devimon's claws at work. Stuck in the incredible beard the yeti-like Digimon possessed was one of the devil's black gears. And knowing how those things changed him, he felt angry.

"Grrraah!" Mojyamon growled like an animal, and at that point he was nothing but a mindless beast.

"Another black gear from Devimon..." Flamemon growled angrily, "Hey Devimon, if you can hear me, fight your own damn battles! I'd rather try to burn that smirk off your face than fight another Digimon you use like some puppet!" he then had to hold back a yelp, and failed, when bending back to avoid a large ice club, "D-Dammit, I'm no match for this guy!"

Being lower-leveled meant an obvious disadvantage, and the gap between them was greater due to Mojyamon being on super-steroids like he was when controlled by the black gears, "Grr!" the yeti Digimon said, a sad thing since he was a soft-spoken creature when not under the influence of a maniacal lord of darkness.

He swung his ice club three times, and Flamemon jumped back right when the first swing almost crushed his chest, flipped over the second, and threw his own attack at the third, " _Flame Claws!_ " his fiery projectile hit its target directly, getting the ice weapon to melt, but also depleting some of his energy, "It's so freaking cold!" he grunted through clenched teeth, "If it were the desert, I could heat things up again..."

Mojyamon charged, swinging his fists with wild hooks. Once again, Flamemon stuck to the tactic of keeping his distance from far stronger enemies. He ducked under the first strike, rolled to the side when the second punch flew at him, and gasped when his back hit a wall the moment he got up. The redhead clenched his teeth when the third strike came at him, and only avoided it by his adrenaline shooting up through the roof.

Jumping over the powerful right hook, he saw the rocky cliff his back was pressed on crack. While midair, he used Mojyamon's arm to jump up and aimed an attack at his beard, " _Ice Cloud!/Flame Claws!_ " both their attacks collided. Mojyamon had summoned another ice club to deflect the fireballs, and swung the still melting weapon at Flamemon.

He replied quickly by kicking it, "Not today!" he grinned and slammed his foot on it, but winced, "Ugh!" he saw and felt his ankle straining before he was sent flying, "Bad idea!" he cursed mostly at himself. He had been sent flying off from the strike, and when he looked at the ground, he let out a yell as the ocean was beneath him, "Really bad idea!"

Soon, gravity held him and the fire Digimon fell, screaming his head off until hitting the cold water. Gasping, he resurfaced, trying to pull air into his lungs while splashing everywhere. Then the fiery redhead gritted his teeth. The blow he tried to foolishly parry with his leg left a nasty bruise on his exposed angle. The cold water did alleviate the pain, but it didn't fully heal it.

Things seemed to get bad, the exhaustion, the cold, and previous lack of energy were taking a toll on him, and his mind started to go numb... "Gotcha!" exclaimed a large Digimon whose snow body resembled a big cartoonish bear.

Flamemon spat out water as he was pulled into a snowy bridge connecting the island fragment he had been on to another, "Gah, pah, whew! Thanks!" he coughed a bit, but looked at his savior, "Frigimon? What're you even doing?"

"We could ask the same." Said a familiar reptilian Digimon.

"An Agumon...?" the redhead asked, feeling tired as the adrenaline started to fade from his body, "Then, your human's..." he smiled and forced himself up, only to wince when his leg's nerves trembled with pain. If not for the brown-haired boy being there to catch him, Flamemon would've fallen flat on his face.

"Got you! Now take it easy!" the goggles-wearing kid told him, settling him down, "Weren't you with that boy that fought Devimon?" he asked concerned.

Nodding, Flamemon used the human to remain on his feet, "Yes, that's Naruto, my Aniki." He exclaimed before, like any hyperactive child, speaking as quickly as he could, "He's in trouble, but one of your friends is too! He's looking for his brother, but Mojyamon's turned evil because of Devimon!"

"You're talking about Matt! Where is he!?" the brunet asked, as worried as the fire Digimon.

"Tai, calm down! Let him breathe!" Frigimon told him, grabbing the small trio and putting them on his shoulders, "I'll hurry up, and you can fill us on the details as we go."

Exchanging stories, Flamemon learned of the other Digidestined, what kind of trouble they went to look for a way home, and how Devimon tricked them.

"I'm so sorry..." Tai ground his teeth and clenched his fists, "That Devimon made it look like he was the bad guy, and we didn't stop to think things through. I just wanted to fight, to get things over with before there was any more trouble, but because I suggested the idea... Everyone-"

"Hey, we know Devimon's the one to blame, so kick his ass extra hard if you wanna be sorry!" Flamemon exclaimed, "And help me save Aniki, too!"

"Yeah!" the other boy grinned back, finding a kindred hotheaded spirit in the horned Digimon.

But Agumon was worried, "Still, why is Devimon so desperate to get your friend?" he grew worried, "What if he kills him?"

"I know Aniki's the kind of guy who wouldn't die like that." Flamemon was either that determined to not believe the possibility of a bad ending, or he was that trustful of his friend, "But I know Devimon won't make it easier for him. That guy invented mean."

"Just thinking of what horrible things he must be doing to him..." Tai looked at the island, "Frigimon, please hurry!"

"Worry not! _Subzero Ice Punch_!" the snow bear Digimon punched the ground and formed a longer path, running forward.

As for the horrible torture.

"Be glad Devimon asked me to go through your torture." She grinned sadistically, "Otherwise, I'd have used my favorite set of needles to end your life slowly. Oh well." She enjoyed the sights. Naruto was hanging upside down by a chain wrapped around his ankles, shirtless, "For such a small human, you're nicely sculpted. I wish more of the small, cute Digimon worked out."

Glaring at her, he struggled against the chains keeping his arms tied to his back, "Dammit, I should've paid more attention on escapism classes." He grunted while trying to break free, even if he had to dislocate his own fingers to slip through.

Suddenly, the rude and cold splash of water on his face had him coughing, "Silence. I want to enjoy this." She grinned and cupped his cheek, "I won't ask for anything, so feel free to say anything y-yeouch!" She let a very loud scream out when he bit her fingers.

When she tried to pull back, he snarled and clenched it harder like a rabid fox sinking his fangs into prey. As she comically asked him to let her go, crying tiny tears while shaking him like a ragdoll, he bit harder. They continued like that while she did everything she could to get him to let go. Putting her foot on his face to push him off left dirt on his face, but it wasn't until he got her glove off her hand that she was freed.

"Pah!" he spat out a couple times, "Ugh, do you wash those things?"

"Shut it!" she snapped with tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, "You'll pay for this, I swear!" she proceeded to kick him in the gut.

It knocked some wind out of him with a sound, "Oof!" But he glared back while she did the same, although her expression was utterly adorable with the tiny droplets on the corners of her eyes.

Disliking, downright hating his expression, she grabbed her glove and put it back on, "Know this, when I evolve, I'll make you beg for this pain as if it was pleasure."

"That's if Devimon decides to let you evolve." He reminded her, earning himself a punch to his exposed stomach.

"I told you to keep those lips sealed!" she grunted and made sure to grab him by the jaw, "Now, we begin. I'll make sure to take everything from you. I'll wring you dry."

For Flamemon, things were relatively easier.

"Stay here, I'll look for medicine and food as well as your friend." Frigimon told the trio of hotheads he carried.

"Ugh, this sucks." he groaned while using Tai and Agumon for support.

"Don't force yourself, my coach says a sprained ankle's the worst." The human told him, "Just point us where Matt is."

"I didn't mean it because of my leg..." the fire Digimon blushed, "Okay, I did, but not only because of that. I wanted to find his little bro."

"TK should be fine with Patamon." Agumon said, "And we're going to find the rest, right Tai?"

"You got it, buddy." The brunet grinned, "Let's just hope Matt can listen to us. He's kind of, well, stubborn." He gave a tired, worried grin at the idea.

"I had to carry him out of a snowstorm." Flamemon pointed out. "Then again, I almost froze my butt when trying to find that TK, so what's that say about me?"

"That you're a good guy." Tai beamed at him, "All right, Agumon, let's make a fire to warm ourselves up. Riding Frigimon almost gave me a cold."

At the cave, Matt was kind enough to carry Flamemon's yellow backpack for him with Gabumon sniffing the air, "Can you really find him with your nose?"

His partner nodded, "It'll be difficult with this snow, but he does stand out."

The two moved forward, determined to find the one who tried to help them, only for a growl to make them look up, above the cave's entrance. Mojyamon had an ice club and an enraged look in his eyes. Before a conversation could be started, the human and his partner noted the black gear. Realizing they were in danger, they ran forward while the yeti Digimon let out a roar and leapt after them.

"Dammit, why does another one of Devimon's puppet have to be after us!?" Matt growled, trying hard not to fall with the backpack on his shoulders.

"Matt, do you think he could've be why Flamemon isn't around!?" Gabumon asked worriedly.

"Don't say that!" the boy yelled, turning to snap at his partner, "Don't even think- Duck!" he saw Mojyamon bring up his club and immediately tackled his partner. The ice weapon flew over their heads like a deadly and impractical boomerang. It smashed and tore several trees on its way while the duo got back on their feet with snow clinging to them.

"Grraaaaaaaaah!" the yeti roared, making another club with his element.

" _Blue Blaster!_ " Gabumon shouted, opening his mouth to let out an azure fiery attack.

Quickly, Mojyamon jumped to one of the trees and held on to them with a hand, before throwing his club at the two. They dodged it by rolling to the side. Of course, they didn't let their eyes move away from their attacker for long, and turned to the yeti only to find it gone. At least until the sound of wood creaking made them turn to see it hanging on another tree with yet another ice mace ready.

"We have to run!" Matt told his partner, and the two raced off, "We can't fight him here where he has the advantage!"

"Matt, I could evolve and burn the forest!" Gabumon suggested.

"No, you'd trap us and him in a fire!" Matt snapped, "Damn that Devimon, using this guy to fight us..."

"Wait, I got it!" Gabumon stopped, looking at one of the broken trees which was just a large log.

"What're you- gah!" his partner gasped when Gabumon yanked him by the wrist and started pushing the log towards a hill, "Ah, great idea!"

Soon, the two kicked it down and jumped right on top, using the large piece of wood like a sledge. Mojyamon chased after the two, swinging his club between jumping from tree to tree before throwing it. Gabumon was quick to react and turned, opening his mouth for yet another Blue Blaster attack. The fire didn't completely melt the ice, but it managed to steer it off course to keep them safe.

And as that went on, elvish ears perked up, "Huh, what's that sound?" Flamemon asked and turned to a nearby hill, and gaped when seeing what he did, "W-What the heck did I miss!?"

His exclamation was followed by Matt's jubilant one, "Flamemon!" If he had been on his feet, he would have been jumping up joyfully like the fire imp.

"I knew you were all right!" Gabumon cheered.

"Behind you!" Flamemon shouted as Mojyamon's ice mace got too close.

" _Blue Blast-_ " Gabumon barely let out his attack, but the club was too close.

It crashed and snapped the log in half, propelling the two into the air. Luckily for them, they landed on the water. Unluckily, it was as icy as one would expect from being near such a cold region. Panting and coughing the liquid out of their mouths and lungs, the two quickly swam back to the shore where Flamemon rested. Said redhead helped them out as best he could with his sprained ankle.

"Agh, that really sucks..." he grunted once he finally got them out.

"Thanks..." Matt panted while face down on the enough, and suddenly cringed when seeing the large yeti feet, "Ok, we're doomed." He laughed nervously.

"Grah!" Mojyamon exclaimed as he brought up his newest club.

" _Pepper Breath!_ " until a small fireball knocked it off!

"Tai!/Matt!" the two humans cheered when seeing each other, but the time to celebrate was put on hold when they turned to Mojyamon.

Roaring even louder than before, the yeti turned to the injured and breathless, stomping towards them, " _Flame Claws!_ " and Flamemon was quick to unleash his signature attack, aiming at his beard.

However, one shouldn't judge a book by its cover. Mojyamon's pudgy appearance hid a dexterous Digimon that easily jumped over the attack and got behind the defenseless trio, " _Blue Blaster!_ " Almost defenseless. Gabumon's fire attack forced the yeti to jump to the side, and narrow his eyes on the five targets.

However, they all had a problem, "D-Damn, I'm getting hungry..." Flamemon grunted.

"Wait!" Matt pulled off the backpack, pulling out some meat Ranamon cooked, "I knew I brought this for a reason."

"Grrrr!" of course, Mojyamon wouldn't let them off easy.

The yeti launched himself at the blond... " _Subzero Ice Punch_!" and was met with Frigimon's right hook, "Eat up, I'll take care of him!"

As the two larger ice Digimon duked it out with Frigimon throwing a swift one-two combo followed by a hook to Mojyamon's side, the five smaller boys ate. Mojyamon grew tired of the interruptions and gave his opponent a taste of his own medicine. Lifting his arm to parry the ice bear's left hook, the yeti delivered a nasty upper-cut that had the other Digimon stumbled back. Frigimon was left opened for a haymaker to the jaw, followed by two swift hooks to the gut and a straight punch to his face. Devimon's black gear still worked as powered-up steroids, and Frigimon was flat on his back.

He tried to get up, by Mojyamon was ready and in the air with his most recent ice club above his head, " _Pepper Breath! Flame Claws! Blue Blaster!_ " all three attacks hit the Digimon and sent him crashing down. The combined flames started to burn Mojyamon, who panicked and rolled on the ice to put them out.

Knowing he was saved by the kids and Digimon, Frigimon quickly jumped back to his feet and raced at the yeti as soon as he was getting up. Grabbing him from behind, the ice bear held up the other ice Digimon in a bearhug. Not feeling like making a joke about the matter after the problems the yeti gave them, everyone took aim and fired. Merging together, the fires formed a jet of flames that slammed into the gear. Their attack was powerful enough to send the two large Digimon flying back and crashing into a rocky wall, though Frigimon did his best to endure it.

As expected, though, the gear flew up and disappeared, and Mojyamon both regained consciousness and shrunk down, "Huh, what happened? Why's my fur singed!?"

"Oh, about that..." Tai chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah, look behind them!" Matt made them look behind the ice Digimon the crash made the rocky wall crack, and said crack grew and grew until part of the rocky surface crumbled.

"Black gears again!" Flamemon asked, "Does Devimon never run out of those things!?"

"This is crazy..." Tai said and approached them, "These things are the reason everything's so crazy." He glared and made a fist, "Can't you just give us a rest!?" Punching the gears with all his might was... not his best idea, "Ow!" he exclaimed while nursing his bruised knuckles.

"What did you think would happen?" Matt asked serenely.

"Argh, but they make me so mad!" Tai argued, suddenly forgetting his pain when feeling the ground shift under his feet, "Huh?" The group turned to see the gears turning and spinning in the opposite direction, as the island fragment returned to its place. It made the goggle-head grin, "Hey, look at that! All according to plan!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Matt let out a tired sigh, "Of course."

"Alright!" Flamemon told them, "Now it's time to save everyone!"

"Dam straight!" Tai cheered, pumping a fist at Infinity Mountain, "Just wait, Devimon, we're coming for round two!"

With that, the group was determined to win their next encounter no matter what.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

I had some fun with this fight, so forgive me if it seems like I wrote it in a rush, I couldn't stop myself even if I wanted to. Anyway, that's another group coming back, so you know what the next partnership will be due to the process of elimination. And just so you know, I've a habit of changing my mind a lot, so don't ask for spoilers because I may as well do something very different.

The only things I know for certain are the next evolution designs and names for Kagemon. As I've said, I'm only writing this because I like many Digimon's designs.

Swordslinger out!


	11. Kits May Care

I OWN NOTHING

Giving your all for something is terrifying, no matter how you slice it. Because any failure could make anyone crumble, it could make them feel like everything was for nothing.

 **XXXXXX**

"Haven't you found him yet!?"

Devimon was as angry as expected given his current situation. Ogremon bowed down to him, terrified, "I'm so sorry, Lord Devimon, but that Digimon doesn't seem to be on the other islands. I've gone everywhere, but-" that's as far as the green monster got before the black devil's arm extended and his hand fastened around his throat.

"Excuses are for the weak and incompetent." He said darkly, "Complaining just shows your weakness, saying the world looks down on you and that you can't do something just doesn't cut it. If you are unable to accomplish something without anyone's pity helping you, you have no worth." His hand tightened, "Next time, do not give excuses, give results."

Once he was dropped on the floor, the ogre panted but nodded firmly, rubbing his sore neck, "Yessir..." he looked at his boss, and finally asked, "What of the brat, though? When will he die?"

"For now, he is useful bringing the others back to save him." Devimon commented, and then ran a hand on the scar the kid left him, "However, once they arrive, I will need that strange Digimon partner of his to get their combined power. After that, I shall dangle his corpse for my daughter to learn her lesson."

"Y-Yes, Lord Devimon." Ogremon took that as his cue to leave and keep trying to find the missing Digimon.

Meanwhile, Kitmon tried to hop around in a forest in search for food, but his eyes felt too heavy to focus on the road ahead. Upon reaching his limit near a waterfall, the tiny Digimon stopped and watched how it fell into a large pond. Grumbling to himself, the tiny ball of fluff closed his eyes and tried to think what to do. Alone he was worthless, he couldn't fight or even run fast enough to escape a battle.

"Finally, I'm free, out of that cage, capable of doing whatever I want, and stuck in this body, forced to be with the kid." He sighed tiredly, "Blessings always have a curse for me, huh?" looking up to the sky, he spoke, "Freedom's supposed to let you choose, but all I've done after getting out is bring him more trouble. Is this what being aware and having a conscience is? If so, it sucks."

Exhausted, the small ball of fluff shut his eyes and drifted into sleep. Flashes of the past involving two red-haired women and two long-haired men made him growl. Everyone looked down on him, saying nothing at the tiny Digimon. Surrounding him, staring in silence without a word to even acknowledge his existence. And soon, the dream became weirder.

Fog covered their bodies gradually, he could only make out their forms through it before the scenery became clearer. A village, a wooden fence, and kids laughing and playing at a park. Kitmon felt a body move, his own yet also not quite it. Reaching to the children with a hand, he heard a voice not his own talk to them, right before the people covered in fog took them.

Only their eyes could be seen through the somber wall, but instead of wariness or contempt, there was only hatred. Extending his hand further, he felt the body he was in try to grab a hold of anything. However, a set of unintelligible mumbles made his ears buzz. Everything felt numb, but he could tell what the voices carried: anger, all aimed at him despite having committed nothing.

Breathing heavily, the fox Digimon snapped his eyes wide, feeling something wet sliding down them to his cheeks, "Ah, he's awake!" shouted a childish voice.

In front of Kitmon were an innocent looking boy with a green hat and an odd plushy with bat wings, "TK, let's give him some space, he doesn't look all that well..."

"Dammit..." the tiny Digimon shut his eyes tightly, "Did you... hear me say anything while I slept?"

"No, but we took you with us when realizing who you were..." the human said and looked down, "You're that Digimon that boy fought with, right? The one who saved us."

"Right." Kitmon groaned once the tears stopped, "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm TK, and this is Patamon." He motioned to his wing-eared partner.

"Kitmon, and I need to find Naruto." He told them seriously, "I'll be off now."

"Wait, you can't go alone!" Patamon exclaimed, "Without your partner, you can't evolve, right? And how do you even plan to get to him?"

"I'll find a way." He growled, scaring the two slightly at his attitude, "Listen, the kid has gone through a lot already. He doesn't need more trouble, and I'm not staying here doing nothing."

"But you don't have to be alone!" TK shouted, stopping and stunning the fox Digimon, which confused the child, "Do you really want to?"

"I've got my own issues, you have yours..." the cute fur ball said dramatically and started hopping forward.

"Nope." The boy said rather childishly, grabbing the fuzz ball and putting it on his head, "You're coming with us."

"Wait, where do you think you're going!? What're you even doing!?" Kitmon snapped, trying to get off until remembering he had no limbs.

After he calmed down a bit in his hands, TK replied, "I wanna find my big brother." He told the fox, "And Tai, and Joe, and Mimi, and... everyone! So if we go together, we'll have less people to look for, right?" giving the tiny Digimon a soft smile didn't make Kitmon any less grumpy, so he tried with, "Also, your friends."

"What're you talking about?" Kitmon asked, surprised by such choice of words.

"Yeah, not only that boy." Patamon chirped with a smile, "There's that BlackGatomon, Flamemon and Ranamon. I'm sure they must be worried sick for you as your partner does."

Then, not one but three loud grumbles alerted them that they needed food, "Ah, hehe, we should eat first, don't you think?" TK asked with a sheepish grin.

"Food sounds good." Kitmon said and he was set down.

Reaching into his backpack, the small boy pulled out some chocolate bars, which Kitmon stared at confusedly, "Didn't Matt say you shouldn't eat too many of those?" Patamon asked his partner, who had given him one already. TK answered while opening one of the plastic wrappers for the tinier Digimon.

"But we don't have anything else, sadly." He sighed, "Let's think of them as our emergency rations... Unless we find another set of fridges with only eggs inside."

"Eating eggs sounds good..." Kitmon started to salivate at the idea before he was handed the candy, "What's this? Smells sweet but bitter..."

"Try it, you'll love it." TK had a giant, beaming smile when he said that.

"Well, thanks for the food." The fox took a small bite, and the result was instantaneous, "SO GOOD!" with that, he chomped the rest with gusto.

His fellow Digimon grinned, "Glad you like it, but don't eat too much or..." Patamon paused, "What did Matt say would happen?"

"You can get sick, which happened to me." TK replied with a bashful smile.

"Too good... can't care..." Kitmon mumbled through his chewing, delight shining in his eyes.

After their meal, the three moved forward with Kitmon on TK's hat. It felt odd, he missed Naruto's hair, it was warm and surprisingly soft and fluffy despite its spikiness. Just being taken care of by the boy had the ball of fluff at ease. Odd as it sounded, he really did miss the thickheaded child. However, part of him knew the whiskered kid had gone through a lot.

"Do you miss your friends that much, Kitmon?" Patamon asked while flying beside him.

"I...guess I do." The fox Digimon sighed, "Let's just say it's different but similar to what you guys have."

"Being partnered with him?" TK innocently asked, "Or being instant friends?"

"Friend...?" Kitmon echoed, letting the word linger in his tongue, "I...do not think we're on that level, but...I would lie if I said I haven't grown attached to him."

"I know, after meeting Patamon and the others, I've been enjoying myself a lot." The young child said, naively adding, "You should tell him you're friends, though."

"What, why?" Kitmon was taken back by such a bold statement.

"You're friends, of course. That's why you should tell him." Only a kid would say such a thing.

Kitmon had trouble processing that, "I shouldn't be called his friend."

"How can you say that!?" TK exclaimed in horror.

Looking away, Kitmon bit his lower lip, "I've been...I am more trouble than I'm worth."

"How?" the kid grabbed the fur ball and asked that with a pout.

"Drop it, it's my own story, I don't have to bore you with the details." Kitmon replied, closing his eyes. Of course, kids were impatient, so TK began to shake him like the fox were a ragdoll and he a chihuahua which drank five gallons of heavy coffee with ten pounds of sugar.

"Come on, that's not an answer!" the boy exclaimed.

"S-Stop it, I'm gonna barf!" the kit begged to no avail.

Unfortunately, their bickering was too loud and, sure enough, they were found, "Well, well, well, look who we have here?" Ogremon chuckled darkly, hefting his bone club on his shoulder. "Two for the price of one. Not only can I bag a chosen child, but also snuff what little hope Leomon's killer got."

Patamon's ears fluttered, "I hear..."

" _Pummer Whack!_ " the tiny quadrupedal Digimon tackled the human child and other Digimon to the ground.

As Kitmon rolled once free of TK's hands, he recognized the attacker, "Ogremon! What's your ugly mug doing here!?"

"Forget that, let's run!" TK shouted, grabbing the fluff ball and tailing it.

Ogremon cackled, "Like that'd help you!" he reminded them of his new powers by merging with the shadows on the floor, reemerging right in front of them, "And now's nap time!" he shouted while swinging down his weapon on the tiny child's face.

Fear spread on TK's face as he saw his life flash before his eyes. Short as it was, a few fond memories appeared. His mother and father holding his hands, lifting him in the air while Matt played his harmonica. All his new friends from summer camp eating and traveling in File Island. Patamon's wish to evolve and become stronger. All of that brought tears into his eyes and his partner's.

It should've come as no surprise what Patamon did, "Back off!" he shouted, slamming his forehead on the club with such force he pushed Ogremon back. However, the larger fighter was far, far stronger, and thus Patamon crashed at TK's feet, barely conscious as he struggled to get on his feet, but failed.

"Patamon!" the blond kid exclaimed, holding him tight, "No, no, no, no, no! Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone! I miss everyone, so don't let me lose you!" he started to sob uncontrollably, tears running down his cheeks at what he was seeing, a large bruise on his partner's face and said small creature's eyes fluttering.

It hit Kitmon too, "I...I couldn't do anything again..."

The green Digimon growled, he only stepped back, but to see what happened angered him enough, "Little good-for-nothing weakling!"

As he brought up his club, he didn't notice TK's Digivice start to glow as the kid held his partner, "I-I won't let you harm him!" he yelled, covering his Digimon friend with his tiny body while the larger monster swung his weapon down.

And what happened surprised everyone.

"Neither will I!" Kitmon shouted, jumping to slam his head against the large bone club.

To increase their shock, the small boy's Digivice exploded with light which Kitmon's body absorbed!

 **KITMON DIGIVOLVE TO... KURAMAMON**

"What now!?" Ogremon exclaimed.

Devimon, who had been watching, grew alarmed, " _Ogremon, that's the Dark Digivice's power! Even without it, that bizarre Digimon's still a partner to a Digidestined!_ "

Looking at himself, Kuramamon patted his chest, "I don't know how this is working, but..." he grabbed his bokken, aiming it at the ogre, "I'm not complaining, not when I have a chance to finally be useful!" giving a sharp scowl, the fox Digimon raced at the much larger one.

Ogremon cackled, "Did you forget!?" he exclaimed, his shadow morphing on the ground before two clones of his stopped the fox's swing with their clubs, "I'm more powerful than before! Behold true power of darkness, runt!" he kicked the smaller Digimon on the chest and across the floor.

But as he skidded backwards, a fire ignited in the fox humanoid, who quickly rolled over his back to stand up and dash at his enemy, "Not enough!" he shouted and clashed weapons with one Ogremon. Pushing his enemy back proved difficult due to the size, weight, and level difference, but the fox still tried.

"Wide open!" an Ogremon behind him shouted, emerging from Kuramamon's shadow, " _Pummel Whack!_ "

Kicking the ogre he currently faced to get some distance, the fox turned and swung his blade, " _Spirit Fire!_ " fire and darkness collided, creating a small explosion that sent the furry Digimon back. Rolling to a stop on his knees, the child-sized fox growled but still got on his feet. Clenching his weapon tighter, he stared at the four ogres grinning maliciously at him.

" _Ogremon, what are you waiting for!? Bring me that Digimon!_ " Devimon called furiously.

"Heh, don't worry, I'll get him for ya without any trouble in the end." Ogremon cackled, more clones of him appearing.

"In that case...I shall use the Namikaze secret techniques." the fox said as he inverted his grip on the bokken, then clasped his hands together. TK recognized the straight-backed pose and two upwards index fingers as a ninja thing from some manga and anime he read. Even Ogremon felt confused and nervous.

"A secret technique...?" he asked, sweating, "What can a punk like you do? That brat was the one fighting for you."

"Yeah, but I know techniques he does not, such as this one." Kuramamon glared, "A technique used by a great prodigious ninja. He used it to face a beast known as the Red Death, an unstoppable force of nature whose sole motive when angry was to destroy everything in sight. With this technique, he was untouchable and invincible against that crimson deity of destruction."

"W-what!?" Ogremon was shocked, Kuramamon's serious tone, eyes, and stance said he wasn't lying.

"So cool!" TK cheered, desiring to see such a technique put down Ogremon for good.

"Yes, and it only requires..." The fox continued, before grabbing the boy and his partner to book it, "...to book it like a coward!"

"Ah, you bastard!" Ogremon shouted while the fox showed he had got the same abilities he had as when fused with Naruto.

Jumping from the floor to a tree branch in a split second was no trouble, neither to escape the ogre. As much as the green Digimon tried to give chase with his clones, Kuramamon was faster and more agile. With a firm grip on TK, he easily vanished in the woods, bouncing from tree to tree at high speeds. Unlike last time he cornered the Digidestined, Ogremon didn't have a plan, so he lost them.

Understandably, his boss didn't like it, " _Ogremon, come here._ "

Shaking like a leaf, the green Digimon nodded, "Y-Yessir..."

Once the other three were far away from Ogremon did Kuramamon relax, "Good, that should do it." He said to himself and jumped down into a clearing, "How's he doing?" he asked while putting down Patamon, a concerned look on his face. TK looked ready to break into a crying mess.

"I don't know, I wish Joe was here, he knows a thing or two and..."

"I-I'm fine..." the tiny Digimon definitely wasn't.

Sighing, the fox rubbed his head, holstering his bokken on his pants by wrapping his long tail around his waist like a binding, "Listen, wait here and let me get some medicine." He turned to his right as the fresh scent of water reached his nostrils, "I'll get you some water, at least."

The two nodded while the fox dashed through the forest, happy to move. However, he couldn't help but look at his hand. A flash of what had happened resonated in his mind. To see Patamon risk his life like that, a warm glow from TK's Digivice, and him gaining an evolution without Naruto. Something was definitely up, and he couldn't help but wonder what it really meant.

But another memory almost a week older flashed.

In it, a particular Salamon looked at him with harsh eyes while he barely woke up.

And it was as crazy as expected.

-When he met her-

"W-What is this!? Why am I so tiny!?" the fox growled, then turned to Naruto, "What have you done to me, brat!? I, the greatest fox of all, have been reduced to this because of you!" he bounced angrily up and down on the boy's chest, "Finally I'm out of that godforsaken cage, and this is the form I take!? Dammit, wake up so I can give you a piece of my mind at least!"

Bouncing didn't stir the kid, his warm drool dripping down the side of his mouth signaled he was out like a light.

"Could you be less noisy?" asked an eloquent-sounding female.

"Who's there?" the kit asked, then squinted his eyes, "A...puppy?"

Smirking smugly, Salamon replied with, "I see you are unaware of what is happening, even if you have are a Digimon."

"Do you mean this form?" he replied, confused.

"Indeed. Now, we need to talk business." She looked at the blond, "Tell me, is it common for your partner to see talking animals?"

"Why do you-" she cut him off.

"You need him as much as I do." She replied coldly, her eyes surprising him.

' _Those...are the eyes of the bastard who ruined my and the kid's life. And yet, that anger doesn't seem unfocused._ ' He paused for a bit, then warily asked, "Who do you want dead? And don't play with me. I have at least seen more than enough share of eyes like yours. Revenge is a look you can't shrug off with a poker face."

"Fine then, I underestimated you." She sat down calmly, motioning for him to do the equivalent which was to stay still, "Listen, the device that boy has is the means to gain new power, a Digivice. If I recall from your previous outburst, you must have a previous form you wish to return to." She eyed him, "Although, I dare say I haven't seen one of your kind before. You are one odd Digimon."

Such words did confuse him, for a short time, ' _Digimon, huh? Well, better play along._ ' The kit replied tiredly. "Same here, pup."

"Very well, let me keep it short. Regardless of who or what you are, we need that boy as our partner." She smiled softly and continued before he could argue, "If you desire your true form and ultimate power, that item that allowed him into this world is the key. However, it cannot be forced."

"What do you even mean? I'm stuck like this until it says I can go back?" he growled.

Allowing herself a soft giggle, she answered him, "No. It means you have to get the boy to trust you as a partner, and when you need to fight the most, you'll grow. Eventually, you may be able to reach a permanent form. Perhaps nothing like what you used to be, but it'll be the best thing."

"So, I'll be forced in a new body regardless..." he took a deep breath, "Fine by me, better than a cage."

"I'm glad we understood each other." She gave him a pleased if small smile.

The kit narrowed his eyes, "You haven't answered my other question, you just gave a whole bunch of roundabout ways to try to make me listen."

As she took in his words, she nodded, looking him in the eye, "Very well. If you wish to know, I need that child to kill a dastard called Devimon." She spat venom when saying the name, her eyes dangerous slits, "Whether it is by my own power or the use of another, I care not what is needed to make it happen. I'd even give my life to make sure that dastardly tyrant doesn't ruin another life."

"Sounds like someone I know..." he looked deeper into her eyes, then grinned, "Fine, seems we are on the same page. This guy, just looking at your eyes, is like one of the many bastards who ruined my life. And I'd love nothing more than beat up, cook, eat, and then barf the guy before killing him."

"Good, then." She chuckled in a ladylike manner, "I knew we were kindred spirits. I am Salamon, a pleasure to meet you. For now, you'll need a proper name as a Digimon."

"Hmm...Well, since yours and that bastard's end in mon, I could go by-" he noted the boy under him moving, "Crap, he's waking up."

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki..."

"Good. Naruto, Naruto, wake up..."

-Back to the present-

"Evolution can't be forced. If so, what happened? Becoming Kuramamon wasn't like before." He scratched the back of his head tiredly as he got near a river, using leaves to make a bowl to carry the water, "Eh, she'd have figured or given some idea on how this works." And then, he looked at the water, "And now, here I am, acting like some hero..."

Bitter laughter escaped him, before he saw several fish floating downstream, dead. Looking at where they were going, he smiled when seeing them land ashore nearby. Grinning hungrily, he left the bowl off to the side and couldn't believe his luck. There was even a net there to carry the insane amount of fish. Licking his lips, he approached it.

Unaware, the owner of the fish sighed in relief, "Alright, that should be good for the babies." He said while wiping his brow. It was a red rabbit Digimon with purple stripes, and a peacock-like tail. He was twice as large as Patamon, at most. And he had quite a fond smile as he fried the fishes with an electrical discharge.

Once he got downstream, he gaped in shock while a certain fox slung the net over his shoulder, "Alright, water and food, this is a good day."

"Ah, thief!" Kuramamon spun around, looking at the small red mammal like Digimon that was glaring at him.

"Oh…Dammit. Sorry, I didn't-" He tried to explain, only to get a face full of lightning charged tails, forcing him to drop the net full of fish.

"STOP TALKING AND FRY!" Elecmon yelled.

Kuramamon grunted in pain and backed several steps back, then grabbed his bokken to block another volt of lightning. "I'm trying to explain! I didn't know! I'm sorry!" he snarled.

Finally having enough of the fight as the other Digimon charged, he counter-attacked. With a single restrained chop of his fist after side-stepping his charge, the fox knocked Elecmon on the head, forcing him on the ground with spirals replacing his eyes. After a short while, the rabbit Digimon woke up and found Kuramamon sitting by the riverbank, the net with the fish placed near Elecmon and a few fish grilled on a fire.

"You, why didn't you delete me?" Elecmon got up shakily.

Kuramamon bit into an already finished fish with a grumble, "Because I'm not a complete monster. I'm sorry I took your stuff, I wasn't aware this net, the river, or its fish were things you owned. I just took enough fish to feed me and others, you can have all the rest."

Elecmon looked at the food, then sighed loudly, "I think we got off on the wrong foot, I've got a bad habit I'll admit. I attack first then deal with the consequences later. Sorry, I should've asked, it's just… times are hard nowadays. I'm the caretaker of The Village of Beginnings, and with the chaos brought on by Devimon, I haven't had much time to take care of the young'uns."

"Young ones?" Kuramamon asked.

Elecmon gave him a grin, "Yep. Baby Digimon hatch from their eggs there. I try to take care of them where I can, but everything is up to them when they leave here."

The fox arched an eyebrow before speaking bluntly, "So, you're a glorified babysitter."

"Ok, I see why others beside me would punch you." The rabbit growled with a glare.

"Hey, you tried to kick my furry ass, I think I deserve at least one mean comment." The fox retorted before shaking his head, "Not like it'll do me any good. I just needed to clear my name so you didn't bother me or the others." He got up and got his leaf-bowl filled with water and fried fish.

Getting up, the electric bunny nodded, "Well, if you ever need help, the village is west from here. Take care."

"I'll keep it in mind." The fox replied before dashing back at high speeds.

As he left, Elecmon smiled, "Such a kid. Then again, I'm not one to talk after trying to fry him."

Upon turning, he came throat to hand with a smirking Ogremon, whose grip deprived the electric rabbit of air, "Hi there. Be a good Digimon, remain quiet, and obey Lord Devimon." The ogre pulled out a gear from his back, revealing that under his mane there were several of them powering him.

Elecmon let out a painful, echoing cry that echoed through the forest, reaching Kuramamon's ears. Part of him gritted his teeth, tempted to go back and help, but another recalled how badly Patamon was doing. It left him at a crossroad. As he panicked and tried to think what to do, he couldn't avoid making a sacrifice. Fortunately, if grim, he was jaded enough to think rationally.

"Patamon can fight and back me up, and I can't leave him or the kid alone with Devimon after them." He turned and ran off faster, "I'll have to get them here quickly! Wait for me, fluff-tail!" he bounced off to find the duo, leaping from tree to tree until he found them.

"Kuramamon!" TK chirped, but his smile died down when seeing his serious face, "Is something wrong?"

"Eat and drink." The fox said, helping Patamon do so, "C'mon, we have no time to lose! Someone's in danger!"

"Was it my brother!?" TK asked with terror flashing in his eyes.

"No, it's a Digimon called Elecmon. He gave me the food." He answered, "We better make it back to pay him back, alright?"

Both the child and his partner nodded before taking off. Kuramamon had them hop on his back before he dashed back to the river. Hoping against hope that Elecmon would be fine did him no good, but he had to at least inwardly think of a light at the end of the tunnel. Once he found the river, all hope vanished when he found the bunny Digimon gone.

"Is this the place?" the still dizzy Patamon asked. "Could he have left?"

"I don't know, I wasn't gone that long-" a crashing sound echoed, making them turn to a cloud of smoke. "There!"

Kuramamon grabbed the duo tighter and kept leaping until finding a wonderfully colorful place. TK and Patamon were surprised, but the fox recognized it by Elecmon's description. Countless tiny cribs, very small Digimon cooing in them, and a landscape out of a fantasy daycare. Gigantic colorful blocks, a pillow-like floor with many child-friendly patterns, and Elecmon on a block tower.

On his back were two black gears, his eyes were empty, and smoke flew from a block. A smoking hole signaled he used his attack to make it fall off a tower. All around him the babies were crying, some even leapt away from him. TK was quick to grab one that fell on its face while Patamon and Kuramamon observed the mayhem in disbelief.

"This is Devimon's doing?" Patamon asked in shock. "But they're just babies, why would he-"

"Because of me..." Kuramamon ground his teeth in anger, baring his sharp fangs, "Isn't that right, Ogremon? You did all of this just to get my attention, force me and these two here."

"Huh, not bad, not bad at all." Said green Digimon cackled as he emerged from a shadow, cackling. "But really, the genius is Devimon! He told me to force you somewhere he and I can see you! And what is better than making some goody-two-shoes come rescue kids!?" Laughing out loud, he aimed his club at them, "Kyahahaha! Without Leomon here, I can cause ruckus in this place and ruin your day!"

Deep inside Kuramamon, something snapped. Memories of a crying infant in his mother's arms, tears on the woman's face as she tried to protect him. A hate-filled pair of eyes, staring right at him and making every corner of his soul burn with hatred. It reached a limit. Fire erupted from the fox's wooden sword as he grabbed it and held it in front of his face, the azure flames giving an intense glow to his eyes.

"Kid, you and Patamon help the young ones and deal with Elecmon!" Kuramamon readied his bokken, "I will kill Ogremon! If I don't end this guy, I'll go insane with rage!"

"Kyaha! Did I really make you that mad!?" the ogre laughed louder, "Come on, give me your best shot, then!"

Rushing at the ogre, the two swung their weapons. The strike created airwaves that made the green Digimon's long mane flutter in the wind. Kuramamon was so furious, he got faster and wilder, forcing the ogre to counter his strikes with his own. Both their weapons clashed again and again, the fire exploding in shockwaves while Ogremon stepped back to avoid having the fox too close.

"Why!?" Kuramamon asked, jumping in the air and spinning his body around, becoming a fiery buzz-saw. As Ogremon parried his strike, the force of which sunk his feet into the ground, he roared in anger, "Why is there always guys like you!? Someone who believes they have the right to take everything from others!"

"Because!" Ogremon shouted, head-butting Kuramamon after the fox stopped spinning, "You're weak!" As Kuramamon crashed in a dazed stupor and saw Patamon dodging lightning while firing air bubbles, the ogre continued, "I'll tell you something, winning isn't important, but it is what everyone remembers. So long as anyone wants to accomplish something, they must outshine others."

"Logic like that...is complete trash..." Kuramamon grunted as he got up, nursing his forehead with a hand.

"Like I care!" Ogremon shouted, swinging his club down which the fox barely parried. The strike sent him flying backwards, nearly snapping his bokken in half, "Do you think it matters!? You're just weaker, you can try, but in the end, the strong are remembered! If you don't like it, try to become stronger!" he shouted before jumping after Kuramamon, kicking him into a block.

Once the fox Digimon's hit the hard surface and he slid down into a seated position, he clenched his jaw, "That's...it?" he asked while glaring.

Ogremon chuckled, hooking a thumb to himself, "Can you deny that? If you don't have any means to fight back, why not surrender? At least I serve Devimon knowing he'll win. Had you or that brat not opposed his wishes, you wouldn't be getting beaten like this."

"If that's it? Your logic's still trash..." Kuramamon allowed himself to grin in the face of danger, "I know a very stubborn sore loser who kept trying and trying. Stupid, talentless, dense, and very, very unaware of the world around him." A memory flashed of a child standing in the middle of the night, throwing kunais by his lonesome against a tree.

In that memory, tiny six-year-old Naruto was panting hard and ragged, trying to nail the center. The dozen kunais on the ground and hundreds of marks on the trunk said he had been there a while. But he couldn't hit the mark. And yet, he kept going. Over and over again. Day and night, day after day, entire weeks. Until, one day, a bright grin appeared before a loud cheer when one of them nearly hit the mark.

That boy had said, drenched in sweat, "Good... Getting there... Gotta... Keep up."

Hence, Kuramamon used his bokken to stand up, "Idiots like him can't give up because they don't care if they're weak or strong. No, they only care about trying, giving it their all to achieve something. Morons like you who are too afraid to try, who need steal from others, are nothing but real weaklings." He chortled and glared at the ogre, "If you need to put others down, how strong are you on your own!?"

"Ugh, damn you!" Ogremon snapped, racing at him with a fist reared back, " _Pummel Whack!_ "

Lifting his bokken, Kuramamon threw his own attack, " _Spirit Fire!_ "

Both clashed, sending dust flying around. Ogremon covered his eyes from the explosion, growling, "Where's that little-" his words ended when the fox jumped out of the dust cloud and smacked him on the face. A second later, he landed and stabbed him with all his might, ramming his sword into the ogre's gut.

"If you frighten babies to feel big, do you expect me to be afraid of you!?" the fox jumped up, swinging his sword twice to smack both sides of the ogre's face. Stunned, Ogremon stumbled back while his opponent didn't let up. Landing on the ground, he gripped his bokken and swung it furiously, moving the weapon in a blur to strike the large Digimon.

"Damn you!" Ogremon said as he fell on one knee, holding his pained abdomen.

"Get!" he was swatted with an overhead strike to the skull, "Out!" then got hit on the right jaw, and felt it crack, "Of my sight!" fire erupted around the blade, Ogremon's eyes widening as he brought up his club to try to block it, " _Spirit Fire!_ "

And the result was a blue explosion that sent the large Digimon rolling until he crashed into one of the giant blocks, a burnt scar across his chest, "Gyah!? Dammit! Dammit, dammit, dammit! That hurts! Ah!" the green Digimon gripped his torso, rolling on the floor, "I...I won't let you get away with this!" he yelled while getting up.

As clones of him appeared, Kuramamon gave him a grin, "Like I said, do you expect me to fear you when you are too weak by yourself?"

"You die today, you-" the ogre shouted, but as five of himself raced forward, they were halted.

Enormous water pillars landed on them with a familiar cry of, " _Whipping Waves!_ "

Those Ogremon that managed to jump away were greeted with a giant fireball and a cry of, " _Nova Flame!_ "

A very happy TK cheered, "Everyone!"

"Don't forget about me!" Elecmon yelled, jumping at the kid.

But he was stopped by a black paw kicking his face, "Don't worry, I didn't!" BlackGatomon said, bouncing off near Ranamon.

Togemon and Kabuterimon were by their side, surrounding the rabbit Digimon and the ogres. On the other side were Greymon and Garurumon, while a grinning Flamemon raced to the bokken wielding fox. For a moment, Kuramamon found it odd, until remembering what happened when he usually evolved.

"Aniki, are you alright!? How did you escape!?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Uh, no, I'm only Kuramamon, er, Kitmon... My head hurts..." the fox rubbed his temples.

"I...see." BlackGatomon said slowly, "Well, we can explain later after we end this clown."

Ogremon became more enraged at her insult while Devimon grew madder and madder.

"How did that bizarre Digimon become this powerful?" the devil asked from his throne, observing everything with a sneer, "He's unconnected to the brat, yet managed to stand against Ogremon despite the power of the black gears. Did it happen when he evolved with that other child's Digivice?"

As he asked that, he clutched the peculiar black gear he had made, its purple, pulsating, vein-like form floated over his clawed palm. From behind a curtain, Impmon observed the gear with interest and a grin. The tiny imp girl pondered her next move, but returned to the darkness, smiling to herself.

"A little more, it seems." She grinned to herself, returning to her job.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but you can guess what comes next. Also, yes, part of Naruto's Digivice's powers is making it and whoever he's partnered with - Kitmon in this case - to take other Digivices' powers. Reason being... a spoiler that I won't give at all no matter how hard you beg.

Swordslinger out!


	12. End of a Shadow

I OWN NOTHING

Fear has always been eating me whenever I thought of getting to this part. Now that I'm here, I'm not sure if it'll even be good enough, but I'll try my best.

 **X-X-X-X-X**

"Kuramamon, why are you in that form without Naruto-san!?"

Ranamon was nearly hysterical, confusing the bokken wielder, "Why do you sound disappointed?"

Grumbling, she crossed her arms, "I like that form, but when Naruto-san isn't part of it something feels off, hollow."

BlackGatomon growled as she jumped over a bone club swinging, then kicked the offending ogre, "Less talk, more action!" her yell returned them to the matter at hand as they and the other Digimon dealt with an army. Projectiles flew, strikes were traded, and the swarm of Ogremon started to dwindle. The real one was huffing as he saw his other selves vanish against such powerful enemies.

"Dammit, those kids are well-protected thanks to those Digimon. At this rate, perhaps I should retreat..." the dastardly ogre pondered his next course of action.

"Hey, ugly! Take me to Naruto-san!" Ranamon shouted as a cry of " _Whipping Waves!_ " blasted the next line back.

"Ugh, running away it is." The wicked Digimon growled under his breath, only to hear a voice that chilled his spine.

"Killing them is your only option to remain alive." Devimon's voice rang in his head, "Delay them. I don't care how, use your own lifeless body if needed, or I will show you a fate worse than death."

Gulping as he knew the devil was a Digimon of his word when it came to pain, Oregmon nodded, "A-As you wish, Devimon-sama."

While a platoon of his clones was blasted into the air and vanished from Birdramon and Kabuterimon's attacks, the black-clad Digimon moved forward. Impmon was waiting for him, beside her was a shackled blond. Blue eyes locked with purely crimson ones, both burning with deep hatred. Yet the boy didn't hide his smirk, and proudly bared his teeth despite the female imp keeping her foot on his back.

"Told you they'd come ruin your day." Naruto whispered, weak but still conscious and inwardly strong.

Devimon's claw shot forward and wrapped itself around his throat, lifting the boy to carry him forward, "And I'll snuff that fire of hope. I've planned to kill you from the start once you outlived your usefulness. Now, I'll make you watch them die before ending your life myself." The two glared at each other harsher, as if trying to burn the other's very soul with their burning hatred.

With his other hand, the devil gripped the boy's Digivice and the bizarre tag. Impmon eyed them carefully, observing as the towering devil blended into the shadows. However, she was shaken out of her thoughts at the sound of something cutting the air with its speed. The special black gear that Devimon had manufactured by torturing other Digimon sunk into its creator's back!

"What're you-" the human asked, only for the black-clad tyrant to grab him by the neck to choke him hard.

"Silence, for you will witness... **true darkness**." Devimon's voice grew distorted as he and Naruto disappeared into the shadows.

Down with the other kids, everyone started to panic at what they were seeing. Darkness clouded the once sunny day with unnaturally black clouds. The kids and Digimon stopped fighting Ogremon and his army of clones to see a figure atop Infinity Mountain. And it was nothing short of titanic in size for a giant Devimon stood atop it, glaring at the children with Naruto held in a fist.

"N-No way, we have to fight that...?" Mimi gasped, knees wobbling.

"Using those gears to power himself, he's even more power-hungry than before." BlackGatomon growled, sharpening her claws.

"How do we even fight that guy!?" Joe yelled, desperate for an answer.

"We're just gonna have to give it our all!" Greymon exclaimed.

Ogremon laughed madly, "Like you'd stand a chance!" All the green ogres readied their signature attack, and the chosen children and their partners dreaded what was to come. It felt unfair, cruel, but they had no choice but to fight if they wanted to see another day. When all of the ogres lunged at them, their fists reared back with dark energy flowing through them, they prepared themselves for the worst.

It was a good thing that they had friends, though. "Get going!" shouted the electric rabbit Kuramamon had befriended, frying several of the clones and opening a small path, "You've gotta save someone, don't you kids!? Just run through these clowns!" he shouted, but the Ogremon grew madder.

" _Pummel Whack!_ " several shouted, their dark blast aimed at the Elecmon.

" _Spiral Sword!_ " only for the combined attack to be blown out of the air by Andromon's! "Chosen children, you're about to face many hardships, but worry not, you are not alone!" he said and backhanded three of the five ogres when they tried to strike him, sending them crashing through several trees each.

"Grr, quit ruining my fun!" Ogremon shouted, "How did you even get here!?"

"I've found him on my walk!" said a familiar voice to the fox Digimon and soon ten of the clones were burning to a crisp.

"Meramon!" Kuramamon exclaimed.

"We're not going to stand by when our world is at risk!" exclaimed a giant bear, heart-shaped bubbles of his had captured several of the clones.

"Everyone…" Sora smiled brightly.

"Digidestined, your trials will be hard, but us Digimon are your allies!" added the centaur, blasting a bigger path for them.

"And we owe you one, so no arguing!" a certain ice bear added, the yeti on his back jumping up to kick several Ogremon on their face while the snow Digimon delivered a powerful uppercut to send another into a deep sleep. Seeing all of them trying so hard to help the human children and fighting with all they had made a certain fiery imp clench his fist.

"I-I'm staying!" Flamemon yelled, baring his teeth despite the slight fear in his eyes, "Everyone, please save Aniki! I'm gonna do my part and help here so he can see I'm a lot stronger!" he tried to sound brave even if he knew it'd be a tough battle, but he didn't care, ' _I'll become a better me through my own hands!_ '

The kids were stunned by the Digimon's bravery, most of all BlackGatomon, "You all…" she remembered her partner was in need and closed her eyes, "Thank you."

Tai nodded in agreement, "Make sure to be alive when we get back! Then we can celebrate our victory!"

"You got it!" the Digimon shouted back while the kids ran off.

 _WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _WHERE IS THE OTHER SEAL?_

 _WHERE IS THAT FAKE?_

Naruto gasped as he opened his eyes, dangling in the middle of absolute darkness. Groggily, he shook his head to recover his senses. All he could tell was that his body wasn't touching anything. It just floated in an endless emptiness. Shadows, silhouettes and macabre shapes danced all around him in several shades of black and purple. Due to his bright hair and pants he stood out like a sore thumb.

Because of that darkness, it was a shock to see two piercing red eyes at first, but he immediately recognized them, "Devimon… Where am I?" The eyes stared, not once breaking contact with his gaze, "Answer me! If you think I'm falling for some trick, you're mistaken!" he didn't like the idea of being defenseless and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly, a shadow darker and larger than all others appeared, eclipsing them and towering over him, " **There is no escape from this realm, boy. Do you understand what this place is?** " the devil Digimon told him as the boy took a step back instinctively, " **Welcome to darkness itself. In here, no light can guide you or let you escape. Here, I am your god.** "

Naruto hated how weak he felt, and thus swiped his thumb over his nose, "Good thing I don't pray."

" **Be as insolent as you want.** " Devimon grinned, a crooked smile spread under the eyes, " **For now that I found your partner, your existence can blend into the shadows.** "

"What?" Naruto stepped forward, but felt his feet sink into a dark pool, "Dammit, let go!"

As he struggled, Devimon grew amused, " **Become part of the darkness, forget your own existence. You are too weak to fight back.** "

"Like…Hell…I am!" Naruto grunted, but the devil was right. Impmon's 'tender' touch had drained him despite how hard he resisted the abuse. Not only that, he had been denied food, rest, or even a chance to plan a way to get back at the imp girl. Thus, when his knees touched the dark matter, he was forced to admit the dark Digimon was right.

And soon, voices came.

"Pathetic…" said a snarky dark-haired voice, his image showing disgust.

"Leave me alone!" yelled a pink-haired girl, growing tired of him.

"Monster…" a woman whispered harshly.

"Why does he have to be here?" growled a man.

"Loser, loser, loser dead last!" chanted a group of kids.

"None would miss you…" said the man that got him in this mess, a silver-haired traitor.

At the sight of those memories, the boy started to tremble, "N-No…I'm not… I'm not giving up!" he screamed at them.

"Naruto, you're a monster…" and that face was Iruka's, looking at him with deep hatred. All Naruto felt was cold, his face frozen in horror as the man he thought treated him nice said that to his face. Tears he had fought back threatened to fall down, and it just amused Devimon too much. The devil smiled wider, and couldn't contain himself.

" **I wished not to resort to this, to not let your power be tainted by darkness. Such a pure source of rage and sorrow is best kept untouched. Alas, you really tried my patience.** " The devil gained a rather smarmy smirk on his shadowy figure, " **I will make sure your partner sees what a pathetic shadow you become, that diva finds your body to cry over, and my daughter experiences this.** "

Suddenly, all energy returned tenfold! Images of them with him, traveling, cheering him on, and meeting new friends. Flamemon's energy, Kitmon's loyalty, Ranamon's love and BlackGatomon's concern. None of those things were fake. They were genuine, they were pure, and they wanted him to be happy. He was going to make sure they were, too!

He was going to fight! "YOU!" Naruto snapped, the illusion he was in shattering, revealing himself still shackled in Devimon's lair, "WILL NOT!" he roared and broke free of the shackles as the devil stood before him, utterly shocked that his powers had lost all effect, "MAKE THEM CRY!" and the boy leapt at the stunned devil, punching his face only to be swatted aside.

"Cursed brat!" Devimon roared, holding up the crest, "Why won't you succumb to-" his words died in his throat as a red aura coated Naruto and he began to change. Dark marks covered his birthmarks, changing a silly looking set of whiskers into feral marks. His canines grew sharper and longer, thus his bared teeth became those of a beast. And his eyes were crimson, their slit pupils those of a monster!

"If all I'm good for is fighting and being angry, I'll make sure to punch the likes of you, bastards who only take for themselves while using others!" Devimon felt a nervousness that he hadn't before, Naruto's teeth bared furiously as he raged hard. "You…won't put me down, that easily!" He roared at him, making the dark Digimon swallow as the dark landscape around them started to shake.

' _He's breaking out of my illusion!_ ' the devil Digimon gasped in his head, his own anger boiling hotter at the sight of an insignificant human brat challenging him, "I'll remind you of your place, impudent demon child!" Devimon roared, holding the crest and tag in one fist tightly, "Submit to ultimate darkness, alone and powerless as you truly are!"

Shadows leapt from the floor and grabbed a hold of Naruto, dragging him down and forcing him to sink into the darkness, "I told you..." Naruto growled, letting his arms hang limply at his sides while his features, even his voice, became more animalistic, "I...I..." he started as his Digivice glowed darkly, the power engulfing the boy was also powering up the small, magical device.

And not far off, the others surrounding Kuramamon gasped when the fox Digimon's body glowed, "Naruto...?" he asked, then gripped his bokken, "I see... He really wants to fight with everything he has." He said as a smile spread on his face.

"What is happening to Naruto-san?" Ranamon asked worriedly.

"He is going to fight, but not alone." The fox said, "I'll see you sooner or later."

 **BETA EVOLUTION!**

 **KURAMAMON DIGIVOLVES TO... KAGEMON!**

"YO!" Said both the fox and the boy as one, Kagemon hefting the large sword on his shoulder, "Missed me?" they asked each other and Devimon, chortling.

Impmon watched everything from a corner as Devimon's illusion broke, "This is my chance."

Devimon ground his teeth, eyes wide and body trembling, "How...How do you not submit to such rage and fall into darkness!? Why do you resist it!?"

"Here's the thing, asshat." The fox said, aiming the sword at the devil, "Naruto's got one thing straight. He should be angry at you, and he doesn't hold that anger back. However, he is not alone, and..." the boy took over and kept going, "I'm smart enough to know I have to take you out for good. So, there's no way I'm losing even to my own anger until you're dead and Black-chan is free if you!"

"That failure of a daughter?" Devimon growled, angering the werefox.

"Bastard, she's the only good thing to ever be associated with you!" Naruto had given away his sensitive nerve.

Grinning, Devimon extended his arms to his sides, "If so, I am glad she sided against me, it'll make it easier to discard her existence."

Baring his fangs, Naruto took full control of Kagemon, "I am taking you out of her life." He dashed forward, delivering a wide swing which Devimon had to parry with his own strike. Summoning dark power to both wings, the devil Digimon stopped the fox man's blade inches from his face, the two warriors showing their deep hatred for each other in their eyes.

"Insolent, impudent brat!" Devimon snarled and shoved him back, "You still think you can stand against me with only your rage!?"

"I know so!" the were-fox roared and raised his blade high over his head, " _Soul Flame!_ " the swordsman exclaimed, slashing the ground to summon a blast of azure fire which went directly to the devil.

" _Death Hand!_ " the black-clad Digimon summoned a dark blast of energy which collided and stopped the flames on their tracks, both attacks creating an explosion! Using his wings, the devil shielded himself while the fox humanoid had to keep his sword nailed to the floor, " _Bloody Wing!_ " once again, Devimon summoned dark red energy to his wings, morphing them into blades.

"Arrogant bastard!" Naruto sneered and swung his sword, Devimon's bladed energy wings clashed against his. None gave an inch! Every time the fox swordsman swung the large piece of steel he used as a sword, a furious Devimon used his wings to stop the attack! However, before he could use his free wing, the were-fox had another swing ready to push back and keep the winged Digimon on his toes! It was truly a heated, downright surreal battle where both combatants were too furious to stop striking the other!

Of course, one had trouble, "WEAK!" Devimon exclaimed and slashed Kagemon across the chest, sending him tumbling back with a cruel smirk, "Did you think I had you tortured for nothing!? Hah! Give me credit, boy! You're running on fumes, your anger will have limits which you'll soon see once that adrenaline runs out!"

Kagemon did his best to stand up...only to fall on one knee, "D-dammit!" said Kuramamon, groaning in pain, "Naruto, what's wrong? Why is your body so slow!?"

Shaking his head, the boy stabbed the sword on the floor to get up, "I haven't eaten for an entire day...and some crazy midget had fun with me." he spat on the floor and gripped his sword even tighter, "It doesn't matter. We're still bagging this son of a bitch, right, partner?"

"Bravo, you can bluff." Devimon taunted, spreading his arms to his sides, palms open, "Do your best to strike me now, boy. If you can, that is."

"Naruto!" Kuramamon called the boy, but he was too furious, " _Spirit Blade!_ " the were-fox thrust his sword forward, an arrow of blue fire shooting straight at Devimon. Smirking wider, the devil slapped it aside just by using one of his reddened wings. Growing angrier, Naruto was about to run, but his body was starting to shake.

"Such anger, but such a weak body." Devimon mocked him with a massive grin, "I need you alive, I need your power, that much is true. However, if you're this weak, I may as well see if you have other uses after taking everything from you and your friends." He walked casually to him, slowly. "And what a nice gift your corpse will do; a shame you and those others will be forgotten."

"Tsk..." clicking his tongue didn't help Kagemon any. Both sides of him were already put through enough stress. Devimon had been smart by exhausting Naruto first and foremost.

"I have won, and you will die! This world will be mine! My daughter and those worthless cretins you call your allies!"

" _NOVA FLARE_!" Naruto gasped when seeing everyone had already arrived, and the Digimon were charging at his opponent.

Devimon turned, snarling furiously as he used his wings to block Greymon's mighty fireball, "Do not interrupt me!"

"Everyone!" Naruto gasped in shock, but Devimon was furious. He whirled around with his hand shooting out, pinning Greymon against a rock wall. The devil Digimon ran forward and grinded the giant dinosaur across it as he did so. Then, Devimon threw him at Garurumon, his other fist smashing Ikakumon into the earth painfully.

"Arrogant, dastardly bast-" BlackGatomon shouted, only to be side-kicked by her father.

" _Draining Rain!_ " Ranamon chanted, her rain falling down on Devimon...but it didn't slow him down as his arm grew and gripped her throat, "Gah!" she gasped while Naruto tried to get to her, but she was tossed, just like a ragdoll, in front of the human children to an unceremonious stop. All other Digimon were wearier of the dark lord of File Island.

And he had had enough of them, "Weak, pathetic, useless! You humans and your trash Digimon will be the first sacrificial monuments for my empire of darkness!" Devimon cackled insanely, his hands held up to the sky. "I am Devimon! I am the one above you swine!" his voice heralded a figure leaping from a cliff, her clawed fist being blocked by his hand! "And you, my treacherous daughter, will be among the only remaining few to witness my ascension!" He held her painfully in his grip, squeezing her near half to deletion.

"You…Dastard…No…BASTARD!" She screamed, moments before he tossed her skywards, letting her drop onto the ground. The Digidestined all witnessed the monstrous beatdown. Birdramon almost casually being backhanded out of the sky, crashing right into Togemon. With an even more brutal swing, Kabuterimon was squashed against the stone walls of the ravine they had been fighting in.

"I am the God of this world!" Devimon's mad laughter brought with it a feeling of despair and terror. But for Kagemon, only raw anger surged through him.

"You're an asshole!" Naruto shouted out and lunged at him, only for Devimon to finish the fight easily.

" _Bloody Wing!_ " with both wings charged with crimson energy, he delivered a solid cross slash against Kagemon, sending the vulpine Digimon crashing back first on the floor with a mad cackle, "This is it! This is what I struggled so long for!" he shouted and kicked the were-fox on the face, making him flip backwards several times, "Now, I can claim a proper vessel!"

With a wicked grin, he lifted his hand...and stabbed Kagemon on the chest, "NO!" BlackGatomon cried as Devimon twisted his hand in the fusion's chest. Tears rolled down her face as well as a shocked Ranamon's. All the Digidestined couldn't believe what they were seeing. The one Digimon who kept their partners at bay had been so easily defeated by Devimon.

Mimi fell to her knees, hugging herself as she trembled "No, no, no! W-what do we do!?"

Joe ruffled his hair with both hands slowly as his eyes went blank, "It's...hopeless."

Tai ground his teeth, "Devimon, you'll pay for this!"

"Kitmon!" TK and Patamon yelled, tears of their own streaming down their cheeks.

"It's...a joke, right? He's...dead?" Matt felt his heart skip a beat.

Devimon turned to them, smirking as he pulled back his hand, the fusion split into their original selves. An unconscious Kitmon fell with a dull thud on the floor, "Witness this, the body of a human, a gateway into a world beyond this one. I am the Digimon who shall make legends start with this new body." He chortled as darkness spread from his hand inside Naruto's chest all over his body dangling limply on it.

Shadows engulfed the boy, his eyes losing all brightness as he saw the devil smirk, ' _I...I..._ ' he felt his mind get foggier, every thought vanishing slowly, ' _What...am I doing...? What...did I...fight for? Is this all I can do? Am I...going to die like this...?_ ' sorrow tugged at his slowing down heartstrings, ' _Why am I...so sad? What's...this pain?_ '

"NARUTO!" BlackGatomon shouted and broke down, sobbing like a child.

Finally, he understood: ' _This is...HER sorrow..._ ' was his only thought as the shadows fully engulfed him.

"Now...to truly use your full power, User of the Dark Digivice." Devimon cackled as his body glowed.

"Everyone, your Digivices!" Tai cried, aiming his at Devimon.

Light erupted from it, making the horned Digimon snap in his moment of triumph, "What? You think you'll stop me with such miserable-" and the moment was further ruined when Naruto's own hand gripped his wrist. Everyone did as Tai, the light of their Digivices combining as one, Kitmon's small body glowing as the Digimon reverted to their previous evolutions! "No... NO, NO, NO! I AM THE MASTER OF DARK-"

Crimson dark energy erupted from Naruto's Digivice, shattering the shadows around him as he gripped Devimon's wrist tight enough to make him scream in pain, "I'm not..." the boy growled, blood dripping down his chin as he spoke, "...dying... Not...until I get...YOU OUT OF THEIR LIVES!"

In a flash, Kagemon was back with Naruto in full control! Devimon was nearly speechless, "HOW!? HOW ARE YOU STILL GO-" he was knocked back by the Digimon punching him on the face!

"N-Naruto!" BlackGatomon smiled, tears of joy rolling down her face.

"Sit back, Black-chan, this time...I can tell what you feel towards him." He said, facing her briefly. Before she could reply, she saw the wound Devimon delivered. Pitch-black darkness oozed out, a dark purple aura swirling from his wound and somehow keeping it closed. "Trust me, all he's put you through, he'll feel it ten times over."

"What're you..." Devimon growled, nursing his jaw.

"You said so yourself, bastard." Kagemon growled, drawing his sword from his back, "I use the Digivice of Darkness. Anger isn't the only emotion to remind us why we fight." He pointed his blade at him, "This despair you've put them through, I'll use it to free them of you! You're not a master of darkness, you're just as empty as a shadow!"

"ENOUGH!" Devimon snapped, " _Bloody Wing!_ " charging at the were-fox, he slashed wildly with one darkness-infused wing, which Kagemon deflected with a swing of his sword. Once again, Devimon used his other to keep on the attack, but the fusion countered with another swing of the enormous blade, "You're weak! WEAK, WEAK, WEAK!" he screamed in madness, "DIE ALREADY, YOU DAMN BRAT!" he sneered and finally cut into the were-fox's side with a wicked grin.

Naruto, however, didn't even slow down, "GET BENT!" he screamed and ripped off Devimon's remaining horn, using it to stab him on the gut!

"GRRRAAAAHHH!" the devil screamed as both fell to their knees, pulling out the objects embedded on their torsos.

Ranamon gasped, "Naruto-san isn't going to slow down... He's accepting pain without caring how he's harming his body!"

"No!" Izzy exclaimed in horror, eyes wide and mouth agape in utter shock as he his laptop out to study what just happened, "It's more like the darkness is keeping him together, regardless of how injured he is!" True to his words, the kids observed how the shadows stitched his new wound.

Baring his teeth, Naruto asked, "Do you feel regret yet?"

"For allowing you to live?" Devimon retorted.

That made the boy snap, "Of what you put my friend through, asshole!"

Flying high, Devimon decided to use his aerial advantage and circled the Digidestined and their Rookie-level Digimon. Naruto didn't need to hear him talk to know his plans, "Then do you regret putting them on the line?" he taunted, but his rage made it obvious that he was done playing. Looking down, he targeted Mimi instantly, flying at her, " _Bloody Wing!_ " Rushing at her side, the were-fox stopped Devimon's wings from slicing her, their blades creating sparks while Tai and Izzy quickly helped their friend up and away.

Naruto growled, using Kitmon's full power and his own to push back the devil, "Do you think targeting those who don't fight back makes you strong!?"

"The weak are food for the strong, brat! Always have been and always will-" he was shut up when the fox humanoid slammed his forehead on his for a headbutt!

"Shut it with your fancy talk crap!" Kagemon roared and went back to the offensive, leaving little time for Devimon to nurse his nose and forcing him to use both wings to block his attacks.

"They make you weak, you rely on the strength they gave you, and leave you defenseless against my at-" Devimon's angry boasting was cut short when a brutal swing broke through his defenses, cutting his wings! "GRRAAAAHHH!" his blood-curdling scream of agony rung through everyone's ears.

As he staggered back, Naruto was ready to end it, "If all you have is that stupid thirst for power," he started as his blade burst with azure flames, "you've got nothing!" and then stabbed Devimon through the heart! " _SOUL FLAME!_ " a geyser of blue fire shot through Devimon's body, past the wall behind him, and illuminated the sky for everyone to see!

"No...this wasn't...supposed to happen." Devimon gasped, the lower half of his body hung limp from the strips at the sides of his chest which made the hole Naruto burnt through him. As his lips trembled and his eyes widened in realization, he clung to the blade with one hand.

Naruto had a few words for the tyrant, "If I am a demon, I'll never be anything like you."

Yanking his blade from the devil's body, he cut him in two, letting him disappear, "I...I...Piedmon-sama..." were Devimon's last words as he reached for the skies, "My kingdom..."

Letting his knees hit the ground, Naruto returned to normal, a slowly stirring Kitmon grumbling, "What a rush..." the fox head said.

The others were different, "Naruto-san did it!" Ranamon cheered, running to her not-secret crush.

"Great job!" Patamon cheered while the others rested, allowing themselves to feel relief.

"He did it...he really did it..." BlackGatomon smiled, warm tears of joy coating her furry cheeks.

"W-wait!" Izzy reminded them of something important, "Is he...is he still alive!?" Everyone immediately rushed to his side, just to see Naruto crash on his back, exhausted and fully unconscious. Humans and Digimon alike were horrified when blood started to pool around his body from the large wounds Devimon inflicted him. To their growing shock, he was still alive!

 **X-X-X-X-X**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for the shortness, but I'm guessing this is what you wanted to see without it dragging out. Also, of course Naruto's not going to die on the first arc! However, using dark powers based on anger and despair does take its toll on his body. Putting it simply, you could put it as the Berserker armor for Guts in Berserk, which doesn't heal him but just puts and holds him together like a gingerbread man with cheap glue.

Anyway, the reason it took me this long to update this, aside from my other fics, real life hitting me hard with my dad's current illness, and my job being a bitch, is that I wanted this to feel raw. Like true anger, I'm making this fic by trying to portray savage and barely rational thoughts into the mindset of a kid who wants to be loved. And I wanted it to feel as raw as possible. Does that make sense?

Possibly not, but I wanted to feel that and to convey it as well as I could.

Swordslinger out!


End file.
